La Naissance d'un Cygne
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture. Soit, mais si on ne voit que ça ? Si l'intérieur est aussi bien protégé qu'un coffre fort ? Alors, si on est vraiment très motivé, on utilise la méthode traditionnelle : on cherche la clé appropriée ou on force l'ouverture.
1. Prologue

**Hi fox !**

 **Je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle a également lieu au temps des Maraudeurs et il y a Sirius Black en premier plan mais elle est très différente de _Je blague donc je suis_. E** **lle n'est pas spécialement conçue pour être drôle, même si elle n'est pas rasoir non plus, je vous rassure ! En plus, contrairement à mon habitude, elle est écrite à la première personne et au présent.**

 **J'aimerais remercier Siriabelle Grace pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres, trouvé le nom de cette histoire et amélioré mon résumé !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, simples mortels !**

 **PROLOGUE**

J'ai craqué. Ça ne m'est que rarement arrivé. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça ne s'est produit que deux fois. Deux fois de trop, probablement. La première fois, c'était en première année, quelques jours après la répartition. _Son_ silence m'avait profondément bouleversée, malgré moi.

La deuxième fois, c'était en début de troisième année, après la première humiliation des Maraudeurs envers les Serpentards. Ils ont appelé ça une _farce_. A ce moment-là, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, c'était la rupture définitive de notre pseudo-amitié d'enfance. _Sirius Black._ Un être monstrueux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième fois que ça m'arrive. C'est la troisième fois que je ressens ce besoin inextinguible de prendre mes distances, de m'échapper loin de cette cage dorée qui n'a de cesses de me brimer. C'est la troisième fois seulement que le besoin de m'évader, de partir ailleurs me prend aussi fortement. Loin, très loin d'ici. Mais ailleurs, est-ce si différent d'ici ? Je l'espère, mais j'en doute sincèrement. Existe-t-il réellement un lieu où les femmes cessent de jaser ? Subsiste-t-il une culture où les hommes ne tuent pas les plus faibles, ne maltraitent pas leur famille et ne discutent pas paperasse en buvant un petit verre de Cognac ? Je ne connais pas d'autre univers que celui des familles nobles.

Extérieurement, je simule, je suis une de ces filles stupides et prétentieuses qui laissent les hommes les dominer. Je ne suis, le plus clair du temps, que la fille très belle que l'on peut admirer, que l'on est heureux de compter parmi ses trophées. Intérieurement, je déplore ces conditions de vie lamentables dans lesquelles je m'enlise peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Cette soirée loin de tout me permet de me créer des illusions, des rêves irréalisables, des ambitions qui croissent rapidement, jusqu'à m'emplir d'un indicible sentiment de puissance. Mais ce n'est qu'une soirée. Demain matin, ma vie inutile et dénuée d'intérêt reprendra son cour, et les journées, qui se ressemblent toutes et qui n'en finissent plus, auront tôt fait d'écraser ce mince rayon lumineux. Cet espoir qui, le temps de quelques heures, aura baigné mon être de son éblouissante clarté. Cette soirée d'isolement me permet de prendre de bonnes résolutions. Ou pas, ça dépend. Par exemple, une fois, ma résolution, c'était de rendre visite à ma grand-tante Gravida. Ça, assurément, c'était un très mauvais objectif. Gravida, en latin, signifie « femme enceinte ». Elle n'a jamais eu de gosses et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs. Sans doute ses parents ont-ils su, avant même qu'elle ne naisse, qu'elle serait grosse. D'où le surnom. On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais les familles de Sangs-purs ont énormément d'humour ! Noir, de l'humour noir.

Enfin bref, Gravida est folle à lier. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne la fait pas interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique, c'est parce que ce serait très mauvais pour notre réputation. Imaginez : une parente de la noble famille Drake est devenue folle à lier à cause de la consanguinité. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas un sort acceptable. Gravida loge chez nous, par conséquent. Heureusement, elle ne sort jamais de ses appartements et Donny, son Elfe de maison attitré, ne la quitte pas d'une semelle. Les rares fois où je suis allée la voir, elle a commencé à raconter des inepties à propos d'un grand miroir merveilleux qui aurait des pattes serties de griffes et dans lequel elle aurait vu se refléter un monde utopique où elle trônerait en reine. Papa a suggéré qu'elle devait être comme ça à cause de la mort de son mari, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Moi, j'ai tendance à croire qu'elle débloque juste, et la consanguinité n'y est probablement pas pour rien. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi papa ne l'achevait pas, lui qui n'a aucun scrupule à décimer des Moldus. Une fois, je lui ai simplement posé la question et il m'a répondu que maman l'adorait, et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Je me suis assise sur le bord du lac il y a une bonne heure, et je n'ai plus bougé depuis. J'ai immergé mes pieds dans l'eau glaciale, m'amusant puérilement des éclaboussures que le mouvement de mes jambes dans l'eau produit et me délectant de la brûlure glacée sur ma peau. J'ai assisté au spectacle du crépuscule. Le soleil répandait alors des rayons de lumière rose et orangée autour de lui, offrant une nouvelle teinte à l'environnement qui m'entoure. Désormais, le ciel est noir et le croissant de lune brille au-dessus du lac. Les étoiles s'allument une à une dans la voûte céleste, formant des constellations que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de connaître. Seuls les cris de quelques animaux nocturnes brisent l'épais silence qui m'entoure et les hiboux m'improvisent un petit concerto hululant. Chaque fois que le calme est rompu, je me dis que mon père ferait une syncope en me voyant ainsi. Ma tante Briella-Rose, qui me sert officiellement de substitut maternel, aurait assurément une réaction bien pire. Peut-être que ça l'achèverait… il n'est pas interdit d'espérer, après tout.

Je me suis tellement éloignée que Poudlard n'est plus qu'une ombre qui rompt l'uniformité de mon horizon. L'amas de pierres bancal sur lequel je me suis avachie risque à tout moment de s'écrouler, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je ne sais pas nager. Je tourne imprudemment le dos au danger, n'importe qui ou quoi pourrait s'approcher de moi sans que je ne l'aperçoive. Le pire, c'est tout de même le fait que je pourrais attraper un rhume, ma tante Briella-Rose pourra en témoigner. Question de priorités. Pour l'heure, je n'en ai cure. C'est peut-être le seul risque que j'ai pris dans toute une vie de couardise, et je m'en délecte autant que faire se peut.

Quand j'étais petite, je n'étais pas comme les autres, je ne vénérais pas tous ces chiffons comme le faisaient les femmes autour de moi. Tout cela m'importait peu, en vérité, tant que j'avais _Sirius Black_. Après qu'il m'ait rejetée comme si j'étais une moins que rien, je me suis remise en question. J'ai simulé, j'ai fait croire à tout le monde qu'une jupe froissée, un ongle cassé et des cheveux emmêlés étaient mes pires cauchemars. J'ai glissé un pied dans ce monde de superficialité et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, la porte s'est violemment refermée derrière moi. J'ai presque réussi à me convaincre moi-même que c'est ce que je veux, que ça me correspond. La plupart du temps. Mais là, pour le moment, j'ai presque plus envie de me rouler dans une flaque de boue que de dépoussiérer mes vêtements avec élégance.

Après réflexion, je me suis dit que, peut-être, toutes les filles prêtaient aussi peu d'importance à leur apparence que moi. En ce cas, elles simulent à merveille. Moi aussi, j'imagine. C'est tellement risible… toutes ces femmes emprisonnées dans ce rôle de greluches en puissance simplement parce qu'elles essaient de ressembler aux autres, de se fondre dans la masse. Quel tableau pathétique… Il n'y a qu'avec Sirius et Andy que j'ai été vraiment moi-même, mais ce temps-là est désormais révolu, _il_ me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

Si mes chers camarades me voyaient ! Ma jupe est couverte de cette mousse verdâtre et humide qui s'agglutine sur les rochers, mes cheveux sont décoiffés à cause du vent léger mais constant, ma peau est toute rougie en raison du froid de Décembre et mes chaussures, que j'ai posées à côté de moi, sont pleines de boue. Je continue d'observer la lune à moitié cachée derrière quelques volutes de nuages lorsque je sens quelque chose d'humide et poilu me frôler la joue. Mon cœur fait une violente embardée et je sursaute en lâchant un petit cri étranglé des plus ridicules. En me retournant précipitamment, je me retrouve face à un gros chien noir qui me regarde fixement. Il jappe et j'ai une vue imprenable sur ses canines acérées, qui pourraient s'enfoncer dans mon cou et me briser la nuque sans difficulté aucune. Pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir m'attaquer. Je sors mes pieds de l'eau glaciale et chausse mes ballerines, me relevant sur la caillasse, les jambes engourdies, désireuse de partir loin de cette créature monstrueuse.

\- Allez, ouste ! je m'écrie, pas rassurée pour une Mornille.

Bon évidemment, il ne me répond pas. Malpoli, va ! Au contraire, il se redresse sur ses pattes arrières et passe sa grande langue visqueuse et dégoulinante de bave sur mon visage. Berk.

\- Saleté de clébard, tu vas me décoiffer ! je hurle à m'en éclater les poumons.

Cette réplique est tout à fait idiote, je veux bien, l'admettre. Ce que j'ose encore nommer cheveux ressemble davantage à l'espèce d'écharpe en laine que ma tante Odette, une excentrique, a essayé de confectionner, un jour. Je préfère préciser que ce n'est PAS un compliment. En vérité, la teneur de mes propos m'importe peu, j'ai juste crié pour me libérer de cette terreur sourde qui me broie de l'intérieur à la vue de ce grand chien noir. Je crois presque voir la bête esquisser un sourire moqueur et je bougonne :

\- Voilà que je simule même devant un stupide animal…

Marmonnant dans une barbe que, heureusement, je n'ai pas – au contraire du professeur MacGonagall – je me lève du rocher et pars précipitamment en direction du château. Et ce satané animal a la très mauvaise idée de me suivre.

\- Ouste, je te dis ! je lui ordonne à nouveau.

Il se contente de produire un aboiement semblable à un rire avant de s'approcher lentement de moi. Et je me mets à courir vers le château en hurlant comme une hystérique. A cause de mes jambes engourdies tant par le froid que par l'affolement, je ne tombe pas moins de trois fois, m'écroulant lamentablement dans la boue. J'ai peur des chiens.

 _\- P.O.V Sirius -_

Comme souvent, je décide de sortir du château pour me dégourdir les pattes. Seul. Remus aide James à concocter _le_ plan parfait pour conquérir Lily Evans – on y croit ! – et Peter, lui, est en retenue pour n'avoir pas rendu son devoir de métamorphose à temps. Je cours à toute allure à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et je sens mes muscles se détendre un à un à mesure que mon cerveau fait table rase de mes tracas humains. Mon ouïe surdéveloppée de chien perçoit soudain des clapotis au bord du lac. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le calmar géant, alors je n'hésite pas une seconde et fonce en direction du bruit. Ce que je vois alors est autrement différent. Surprenant, mais différent. Tout aussi effrayant, à bien y réfléchir. C'est une Serpentard du nom d'Oliveira Drake, une des filles les plus superficielles que je connaisse. Curieux, je m'approche d'elle silencieusement. J'ai un instant la brillante idée de la jeter dans l'eau, quand un flash me revient :

Nous avions neuf ans et nous nous étions assis sur le tronc mort d'un arbre abattu, dans le jardin d'une demeure dans laquelle avait lieu une soirée mondaine. Andromeda était alors partie chercher des boissons pour nous rafraîchir. Elle était en sixième année, à ce moment-là, mais elle disait préférer notre compagnie à celle de ces vieux, je cite, « dragons en tutu ». Quand je lui avais proposé d'aller nous baigner dans le lac, Oliveira avait levé ses yeux bleus vers moi et avait murmuré à regret : je ne sais pas nager. Comme si elle en avait honte.

Je ne veux pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Je suis désormais juste derrière elle et, trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne m'a pas entendu. Taquin, je lui effleure la joue de mon museau et elle se retourne vers moi dans un grand sursaut. Le spectacle qu'elle m'offre alors aurait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu l'inébranlable Oliveira Drake avec des cheveux emmêlés au possible, les joues rouge tomate et des vêtements tout aussi sales que froissés ? Je crois même voir un ongle cassé sur sa main gauche ! Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part. Je suis en train de rêver ? Mes babines s'étirent en un sourire – je ne me suis jamais vu sourire sous forme de chien mais James m'a dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir – et je profite du spectacle.

C'est un fait qui m'a toujours étonné, chez elle. Même lorsque ses cheveux ressemblent au paillasson posé devant la porte d'entrée des Potter, même lorsque sa peau est tellement rougie qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec une tomate, même lorsque ses vêtements ressemblent aux hayons des mendiants, il émane d'elle un magnétisme irrésistible. Je m'étais longuement interrogé à ce sujet, étant enfant, et elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait une Vélane comme ancêtre.

Envolé, l'air indifférent qu'elle affiche en permanence, envolé, ce regard hautain qu'elle adresse à tout le monde, volatilisé, son port de tête altier. Je retrouve Oli. Pas Oliveira Drake, la dédaigneuse élève de sixième année, à Serpentard. Simplement Oli, la petite fille avec laquelle je passais mes journées, lorsque j'étais petit. Des souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis remontent à la surface, éveillant en moi une nostalgie encore insoupçonnée.

On avait joué au maître et à l'Elfe de maison et c'était elle qui avait dû obéir à tous mes ordres. Elle avait vraiment tout fait : se tordre les oreilles, déchirer ses vêtements et renverser un pot de fleur plein de terre sur sa tête. Et le fait que nos parents respectifs nous punissent chaque fois, sévèrement et douloureusement, ne nous a jamais dissuadés de continuer. Oli. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amie, elle était beaucoup plus. Jusqu'à cette rentrée à Poudlard, qui a tout gâché. Moi à Gryffondor, elle à Serpentard. Notre histoire commune s'est terminée à cet instant.

\- Allez, ouste ! s'écrie-t-elle, affolée.

Elle a l'air terrifiée. Pour la rassurer et surtout parce que je trouve cette idée excellente, je ne lui obéis pas le moins du monde et passe un grand coup de langue sur son visage rougi par le froid. Manifestement, elle n'est pas plus réconfortée que cela mais sa grimace écœurée est à mourir de rire.

\- Saleté de clébard, tu vas me décoiffer ! hurle-t-elle.

Alors là, j'avoue que je suis un peu paumé : je n'ai même pas touché à ses cheveux. Et quand bien même, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour se les emmêler, elle le fait très bien toute seule. Sa tignasse blonde est déjà en piteux état. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette phrase me ramène à la réalité sans ménagement. Oli n'est plus. Oliveira Drake reprend peu à peu le dessus, et ses phrases superficielles le prouvent. Elle-même semble remarquer la stupidité de ce qu'elle vient de dire puisqu'elle bougonne :

\- Voilà que je simule même devant un stupide animal…

Eh ! Stupide animal toi-même, non mais ! Attendez… comment ça « simuler » ? Il faut un décodeur pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit ?

Elle essaye vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et part d'un pas précipité vers le château. Quand elle se rend compte que je la suis encore, elle m'ordonne de dégager avec toute la gentillesse du monde puis, voyant que je n'écoute pas sa voix si mélodieuse, elle se met à courir, non sans tomber lamentablement par terre à plusieurs reprises.

Au fait, elle est marrante, cette fille ! Oliveira Drake, fais attention, car Sirius Black ne te lâchera pas de sitôt ! Oli resurgira, je m'en fais la promesse, parce qu'elle mérite d'exister.

 **OoOoO**

 **Je dois dire que j'apprécierais infiniment que vous me donniez votre avis, quel qu'il soit, car je travaille sur ce projet depuis des mois et que je me suis beaucoup investie dedans !**

 **Sur ce, bon appétit/bonne nuit/bonne journée/n'oublie pas de t'essuyer/arrête de grignoter/travaille ! ( rayer la mention inutile )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Il place un peu le décor sans pour autant en révéler plus que nécessaire ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier _Electro_ , _Siriabelle Grace_ , _Very Bad Witch_ et _Temperance01_ pour leur review !**

 **Et encore un grand merci à Siriabelle Grace pour avoir patiemment corrigé cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE I**

Une sonnerie stridente me réveille brutalement, sans ménagement. Réprimant des grognements tout sauf élégants, je me retourne dans mon lit pour me reposer encore un peu.

Lorsque je suis rentrée au château, hier soir, il était tard et le couvre-feu était déjà largement dépassé. J'ai manqué de me faire attraper à plusieurs reprises par Rusard et son horrible chatte Miss Teigne. Il ne l'a que depuis cette année mais tout le monde la déteste déjà. Son pelage gris est terne et ses étranges yeux jaunes brillent d'un éclat mauvais. Son nom lui va à merveille : elle vous fixe et analyse votre situation. Si vous êtes hors des limites, elle miaule incessamment et son maître rapplique dans la minute qui suit pour vous mettre une belle retenue.

Enfin bref, quand je suis rentrée dans ma salle commune hier soir, il était presque minuit. Heureusement, tout le monde était déjà allé se coucher. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais croisé quelqu'un : les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard. Je me suis précipitée dans mon dortoir et je suis allée me doucher afin d'ôter toute trace de mon escapade nocturne. Mes vêtements de la veille sont fichus, j'ai été obligée de les jeter.

L'alarme retentit de nouveau et je bougonne intérieurement, peu désireuse de commencer la journée. Je me lève cependant et adresse un vague signe de la main à Erin, Lynda et Grace, qui sont déjà réveillées. Lauren, elle, dort encore à poings fermés, roulée en boule dans son lit à baldaquin de couleur émeraude. Si Erin, Lynda et Grace sont mes chères camarades de superficialité, Lauren est une fille d'un naturel désarmant qui n'a d'amis qu'à Serdaigle.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et m'occuper un peu de mes cheveux, de mon visage et de mes ongles. Je soupire en contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir mural : je suis le portrait craché de maman. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, bien au contraire, mais je la revois chaque fois que je me mire et ça fait mal. Je suis belle. Mes cheveux blonds sont soyeux et forment des boucles anglaises parfaites et légères, mon visage est fin et blanc et mes yeux sont d'un bleu profond. Mon corps aussi doit être pas mal puisque la majorité des garçons bave devant. J'obtiens de meilleurs résultats en restant naturelle que les autres filles toutes barbouillées de maquillage. On me jalouse tout comme on m'admire pour cela. En réalité, la génétique n'a aucun mérite : une de mes ancêtres était une Vélane. La beauté, ça s'hérite.

\- Mais oui, tu es belle, princesse, sourit Erin depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Peut-être même un peu trop.

\- Toi aussi, ma chérie, je lui réponds avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

En plus, elle est vraiment belle. Erin Rowle a des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tombent en coupe droite sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant et ses paupières sont légèrement plissées parce qu'elle est d'origine asiatique. Sans être un canon, elle a un charme indéniable. Même si elle n'est pas une amie à proprement parler, elle est tout de même la fille avec qui je m'entends le mieux dans ce château. De nous cinq, Erin est celle qui a les meilleures notes et c'est la préfète de Serpentard.

Grace Abbot, par contre, se barbouille de maquillage pour enfin ressembler à quelque chose. Je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'est une peste, c'est la plus stricte des vérités. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse une coloration blonde, elle avait des cheveux châtains et ternes, sans éclat. Ses yeux sont d'un marron boueux des plus banals, son visage est un peu trop grossier pour être joli et sa silhouette n'est pas séduisante.

Lynda Prewett est naturellement mignonne, mais une surdose de maquillage la rend moins belle que ce qu'elle pourrait être. Au naturel, elle a de beaux yeux marron dorés et des cheveux blonds platine soyeux et ondulés. Elle ne brille pas par son intelligence, elle est incapable de garder un quelconque secret et c'est une grande commère.

Lauren Matthews est mignonne. Naturellement mignonne. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu très clair presque blanc et des cheveux roux foncés, quoique moins flamboyants que ceux de Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. Lauren se fiche des apparences, elle n'a aucun complexe à sortir dans la salle commune au réveil, avec ses pantoufles lapin et son pyjama de soie rose. Elle est petite et mince et pratique tous les sports possibles et imaginables.

Une fois prêtes, Grace, Erin, Lynda et moi nous dirigeons vers la porte et descendons les majestueux escaliers de marbre qui mènent à la salle commune des Serpentards alors que Lauren vient à peine de se lever.

\- Salut, chérie, m'accueille une voix narquoise.

Je me retourne vers Evan Rosier et lui réponds mielleusement un :

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur.

Nous grimaçons de concert à l'appellation et je sors de la salle. Rosier et moi, nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis le berceau mais nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de profiter de notre jeunesse jusqu'au mariage. Seize ans d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, c'est chouette, hein ? Alors oui, je profite, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Evan Rosier n'est pas déplaisant à regarder. Au contraire, il est charmeur et séduisant et bon nombre de filles me jalousent de la « chance » que j'ai de pouvoir l'épouser. Mais il est l'archétype même de l'homme Sang-pur : il rêve de devenir Mangemort, comme son papa, et considère les filles comme des objets dont la seule utilité est d'exaucer ses désirs… charnels.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je m'assieds au milieu de la table des Serpentards, entourée de Grace, Erin et d'autres élèves de ma maison. Lynda s'est assise à côté de Susan Fawley, une fille de cinquième année qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie. Comme d'habitude, on me place au centre, mais je sais que la moitié des personnes qui m'entourent me jalouse et me hait tout en simulant une fervente admiration. Savoir cela m'aide à les mépriser comme il se doit. Si je leur laisse la moindre ouverture, ces harpies auront tôt fait de me planter une baguette sous le nez. Je mange mon porridge avec élégance en veillant à ne pas faire de saletés, jetant un regard envieux aux viennoiseries sans pour autant y toucher. Les filles en font de même et les personnes autour de moi débutent une conversation à laquelle je ne prête qu'une attention minime.

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle coiffure d'Alessandra Daniel ? grince une fille de cinquième année en faisant une grimace tout, sauf charmante.

\- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! renchérit une fille de sa promotion tout en regardant l'intéressée avec hauteur. On dirait qu'elle s'est fait manger les cheveux par une meute de botrucs !

\- Ah ah ah ! Excellente, ta blague, glousse Grace.

Je jette un vague regard vers la dénommée Alessandra et je comprends tout de suite mieux les commérages à son sujet : la Gryffondor s'est rasé un seul côté du crâne, laissant ses cheveux longs de l'autre côté. Bah… si je le pouvais, je me colorerais les cheveux en violet. Je suis sûre que ça m'irait à merveille !

\- Elle devrait avoir honte d'arpenter les couloirs dans cet accoutrement ridicule, je renifle dédaigneusement.

Je connais ce genre de commères, et mieux vaut les avoir avec soi que contre soi. Elles s'empressent de renchérir tout en me jetant des fleurs. Des dahlias, j'espère, ce sont mes préférées. Oh, comme je suis drôle !

\- Tu as trop raison, Oliveira ! s'empresse-t-on d'affirmer.

\- Ouais ! Ces Gryffondors n'ont vraiment aucun respect ! a-t-on tôt fait de s'offusquer.

\- Il est trop beau ton nouveau rouge à lèvres, Oliveira ! me complimente une fille dont j'ignore le nom.

Je n'en ai pas mis. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en guise de remerciement, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Ce n'est pas seulement grâce – ou à cause – de mon ascendance que je suis tellement respectée, tout est une histoire de beauté et, sans vouloir me vanter, je les supplante toutes à la table des Serpentards. Aucune femme normale ne saurait égaler une Vélane, de toute manière.

Lorsque j'ai fini de manger, je me lève, rapidement suivie d'une meute de filles en fleur et je me dirige vers la salle de DCFM, mon premier cours de la journée. Heureusement, depuis le temps, j'ai appris à fermer mes oreilles aux jacassements de ces pintades. Quand on me demande mon avis, je réponds soit « C'est vrai que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » soit « Elle va bien avec tes yeux. ». Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que cela peut créer des situations cocasses dans le genre :

\- Ouah, la nouvelle élève de Serdaigle est vraiment petite, on croirait que c'est un gnome ! N'est-ce pas, Oliveira ?

\- Elle va bien avec tes yeux.

Mais non, ça ne s'est jamais produit. J'ai chaque fois une sorte d'intuition, ce qui s'avère être vraiment utile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Oliveira ? m'interpelle d'ailleurs Grace.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! je grince, faussement outrée.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Se donner en spectacle de la sorte, c'est vraiment…

Hop, je n'écoute déjà plus. Quand nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle de DCFM, une bande de Gryffondors y est déjà attroupée. Au centre de l'attention, un groupe en particulier : les Maraudeurs. C'est un quatuor de farceurs inséparable et très populaire. Leur cible préférée : les Serpentards. En réalité, ce n'est qu'une belle bande d'abrutis.

James Potter est un garçon de taille moyenne avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais, constamment ébouriffés, et des lunettes rondes assez ridicules. Il a énormément de groupies – je ne sais pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent – mais n'a d'yeux que pour Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. C'est une rousse volcanique qui adore l'envoyer balader. Rien que pour ça, elle est digne de respect. Potter est probablement l'être le plus idiot du groupe. En tout cas, chaque fois qu'une _farce_ contre les Serpentards se produit, on peut être sûr qu'il en est l'instigateur. De ce fait, mon jugement n'est absolument pas subjectif. Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblerait qu'il me haïsse tout particulièrement.

Remus Lupin est un garçon blafard qui a constamment l'air exténué. Il a des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds et un corps maigre et émacié. Il a des yeux couleur miel qui s'assombrissent à intervalle régulier, sans que je ne puisse définir pourquoi. C'est probablement l'un des élèves les plus sérieux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré, et il semble être complètement dénué de préjugés. Il est, par conséquent, le seul Maraudeur à n'avoir aucun a priori sur les Serpentards, et je lui en suis reconnaissante – officieusement, bien entendu.

Peter Pettigrow est sans conteste le moins séduisant des Maraudeurs. Il est petit, bien en chair et ses cheveux sont ternes, sans éclat. Il n'est pas nécessairement très intelligent : son relevé de notes est encore moins bon que le mien, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il a cependant énormément d'humour – j'appelle ça de l'idiotie mais je me force à faire une description objective. Les Maraudeurs n'ont _pas_ d'humour – et c'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'il a aussi bien réussi à s'intégrer, malgré son physique disgracieux. En première année, lors ma rentrée à Poudlard, j'avais passé le voyage en compagnie de James Potter, Sirius Black et lui. Au début, nous étions accompagnés de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue mais, lorsque je suis revenue des toilettes où j'étais allée me rafraichir, ils n'étaient plus là. Pendant tout le voyage, Peter Pettigrow nous avait regardés faire connaissance sans oser parler, trop timide pour cela. Force est de constater qu'il a changé depuis.

Sirius Black a des cheveux bruns foncés assez longs, des traits aristocratiques et des yeux d'un gris profond. C'est officiellement le sex-symbol de Poudlard et le nombre de groupies qu'il a est impressionnant. De vous à moi, c'est un crétin obnubilé par sa réussite et qui ne porte aucune importance au mal qu'il fait aux personnes qui lui sont attachées. Le proverbe qui le définit le mieux est probablement : la fin justifie les moyens. Je hais celui qu'il est devenu après qu'il m'ait abandonnée. Trop sûr de lui, trop charmeur, trop farceur. Envolé, le petit garçon qui s'amusait à aller dans le monde moldu pour montrer ses fesses aux passants. J'abhorre celui qu'il est devenu parce qu'il a décidé de me rayer de sa vie du jour au lendemain et que, manifestement, ça ne lui a jamais causé aucune peine.

Je passe devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Les premiers mois, j'adressais à Sirius un regard meurtrier chaque fois que je le croisais mais, rapidement, j'ai compris que rien ne lui faisait plus de mal que le simple fait d'être ignoré. James Potter m'adresse, comme à son habitude, un regard glacial, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

\- Comment ça va, Oliveira ? m'interpelle Sirius Black.

Je tourne vers lui mon regard inexpressif qui ne laisse aucunement paraître le chamboulement qui s'opère en moi. _Comment ça va, Oliveira ?_ **De la surprise**. Du jour au lendemain, il décide de gommer nos différends, six années d'ignorance à peu près mutuelle. Comme si c'était normal. _Comment ça va, Oliveira ?_ **De la haine.** Je le déteste pour m'adresser la parole alors qu'il m'a ignorée si longtemps. A quoi s'attend-il ? _Oliveira_. Malgré moi, c'est la première remarque qui me vient à l'esprit. _Oliveira_ , pas Oli. Il m'a toujours appelée Oli, du temps où il me parlait.

Je ne lui réponds pas et passe mon chemin, détournant les yeux de cet abruti fini. Sérieusement, dans quelle dimension parallèle le charismatique – et incroyablement stupide – Sirius Black salue-t-il la dédaigneuse Oliveira Drake ?

\- Oh ! Tu as vu, le beau Sirius Black t'a saluée ! s'émerveille Grace. Quelque chose me dit que tu as une touche, ma chérie, s'exclame-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui se veut complice.

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! scande Lynda, toute émoustillée.

Oh, il ne faut pas croire, hein ! Les greluches de Serpentard sont tout aussi fans de Sirius Black que toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, elles ne sont pas miraculeusement immunisées. Pour elles, de l'humour et un physique avantageux compensent largement une traîtrise. Question de priorités.

Mais tout cela ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi m'a-t-il saluée ce fils de Véracrasses ? Tiens, c'est drôle, c'est une insulte qui correspond à merveille à sa mère…

Je n'ai pas réellement le temps de m'attarder sur la question. En effet, la porte s'ouvre et nous rentrons dans la salle de cours. Monsieur Ziegler est bien le seul professeur de Poudlard qui place ses élèves. Evidemment, cet abruti a décidé de placer un Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. Je m'assieds à ma place habituelle, à côté de Dorcas Meadowes, la fille la plus extravertie et sincère que je connaisse. Elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

\- Hey ! Salut Oliveira, me salue-t-elle d'ailleurs.

\- Bonjour, Meadowes, je réponds avec un sourire crispé.

\- Rhô ! Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que t'es constipée ! ricane-t-elle bêtement.

Ai-je réellement à préciser qu'elle est énervante ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je souffle, quelque peu agacée.

\- Tu sais, si tu as ce genre de problèmes, l'idéal, c'est les pruneaux, me recommande-t-elle soucieusement.

Je rêve ou cette fille tient vraiment à me parler de mes prétendus problèmes de transit ? Elle est folle.

\- Oh, merci, je réponds ironiquement. J'essayerai cette technique le plus vite possible !

\- C'est un plaisir, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Sans commentaire. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau dans un vacarme du tonnerre et un silence complet s'installe subitement dans la pièce alors que retentissent des bruits de pas lourds. Le professeur Ziegler arpente une rangée et se positionne derrière son bureau, nous dardant tous de son regard sévère. Il a des cheveux roux qu'il coiffe en catogan et une longue barbe dans laquelle il s'amuse à glisser ses doigts.

\- Je suppose qu'il m'est inutile de me présenter puisqu'on se connaît depuis trois mois et demi, plaisante à demi Ziegler d'une voix froide.

Je me dois de préciser qu'il est absolument hi-la-rant, ce prof. Je suis pliée, là, vraiment !

\- Les vacances de Noël auront lieu dans moins de deux semaines, alors je compte sur vous pour vous donner à fond jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Ah ah. Vraiment drôle. Très très drôle. Rire trente minutes par jour est beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il est là !

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sortilèges informulés, explique-t-il. Les apprendre dès cette année vous sera bénéfique pour les A.S.P.I.C. l'année prochaine.

Dorcas lève immédiatement la main en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, Miss Meadowes ? l'interroge le professeur Ziegler.

\- Nous avons déjà étudié les sortilèges informulés l'année dernière, babille-t-elle. Le professeur Smith nous les a fait faire en fin d'année.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame le professeur. Puisque vous êtes si douée, Miss Meadowes, vous pourrez peut-être nous faire une démonstration de vos talents.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… tente maladroitement de se désister Dorcas en rougissant d'embarras.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! raille le professeur. A l'avenir, vous prendrez soin de fermer ce qui vous sert d'orifice buccal si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à dire.

Ah, je l'aime ! Grâce à lui, Meadowes se tait enfin en rougissant encore davantage. Bien fait, idiote.

\- Vous allez essayer de lancer un _aguamenti_ informulé. Bien évidemment, vous êtes priés au préalable de faire apparaître une bassine destinée à contenir l'eau. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'écrie le professeur en frappant du plat de la main contre son bureau en chêne.

Quelques élèves sursautent violemment et nous nous mettons tous au travail. Les sortilèges informulés, c'est quelque chose que je maîtrise. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer.

\- C'est quoi déjà le sortilège pour faire apparaître une bassine ? marmonne Dorcas à mon intention.

 _\- Recipientia_ , je souffle, exaspérée.

Idiote.

\- Merci ! s'écrie-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez un commentaire à faire, Miss Meadowes ? demande ironiquement le professeur.

\- Non, Monsieur, rougit Dorcas en baissant les yeux.

Je fais apparaître une bassine et réussis mon sortilège dès le premier essai. Ce n'est pas dû à un talent quelconque : j'ai pris des cours de magie en dehors de Poudlard à chaque vacances depuis le début de ma scolarité. Que ce soit de la magie noire ou de la magie blanche, je suis bien plus calée avec une baguette que n'importe lequel de mes camarades. Et ils prennent cher à chaque fois qu'on est censés faire des duels.

Je jette un regard à Dorcas pour voir où elle en est et je constate avec ébahissement qu'elle fixe le professeur sans décrocher les yeux un seul instant. Sentant finalement mon regard sur elle, elle se tourne vers moi et me chuchote :

\- Tu crois que si je lui demandais, il accepterait de me laisser tresser sa barbe ?

Je la fixe avec des yeux ronds tels deux parfaites rondelles de pomme de terre sautées. Elle a l'air sérieuse. C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais.

\- Miss Drake, c'est formidable ! m'interrompt le professeur enthousiasmé en venant vers moi. Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Faites-moi plaisir, allez aider vos camarades en difficulté, m'implore-t-il presque.

Je lui obéis tout en soupirant et me lève de ma chaise pour arpenter la salle à la recherche d'handicapés. A mon plus grand regret, il y en a beaucoup. Je me dirige vers Lynda, qui a fait apparaître un pot de chambre à la place de la bassine, mais un chuchotement m'arrête net.

\- Eh ! Oliveira, je n'y arrive pas, tu peux m'aider ?

Je me retourne vers Sirius Black, qui me regarde de ses grands yeux gris avec une moue narquoise. Sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je lui tourne le dos et continue de marcher vers Lynda qui, à force de lancer plusieurs sortilèges, n'a réussi qu'à accumuler une certaine quantité de coquillages dans son pot de chambre. Je serais d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir comment elle a fait.

Tout en continuant de pester intérieurement au sujet de Black, je passe tout le reste du cours à corriger mes chers petits camarades incompétents et complètement stupides. Seule Lily Evans est parvenue à lancer le sortilège demandé, après plusieurs essais infructueux.

La journée passe lentement, ponctuée de phrases de Black adressées à… moi. A cause de lui, j'ai droit à des commentaires ridicules de la part de toutes les idiotes de mon entourage, tels que

\- En fait il te trouve carrément trop belle du coup il veut sortir avec toi et se marier avec toi et avoir plein d'enfants de toi et mourir en te serrant la main.

Le pire, c'est que je n'exagère même pas ! L'heure est grave, mes amis.

\- Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? s'écrie soudainement Susan Fawley, la grande amie de Lynda, toute excitée.

\- Non, raconte ! exige Erin avec un mélange étonnant de curiosité et de froideur.

\- Angela vient de plaquer Terrence ! avoue Susan sans se faire prier.

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on a tout un réseau d'espions et qu'on est toujours au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château. Dumby n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Han ! T'es sérieuse ? s'exclame Grace, mi-étonnée mi-réjouie.

Faut la comprendre : un ragot de ce genre, c'est un sujet de conversation assuré pour quelques jours. De quoi pourrions-nous parler, sinon ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Nous n'avons pas réellement d'avenir, nous qui sommes nées Sang-purs, alors nous vivons par procuration. Tous ces gens qui se quittent et se rabibochent, c'est tout ce qui ne sera pour nous qu'éphémère. Après Poudlard, nous deviendrons des femmes au foyer, nous nous marierons avec un homme dominateur que nous n'apprécions pas nécessairement et nous pondrons des enfants pour assurer la descendance. C'est tellement réjouissant ! Les pauvres Sangs-de-bourbes ne mesurent pas leur chance. Ils se plaignent parce qu'un fou-furieux veut les tuer, mais eux, au moins, meurent en ayant pu mener une vie qui en valait la peine. Mon instant mélodramatique est terminé, merci pour votre attention.

\- Oh oui ! glousse Susan. Il paraîtrait qu'elle l'a trompé avec Andrew chéputrokoi !

Oh, mais voilà qui est précis ! Quel travail rigoureux !

\- On va manger ? je propose à Erin.

\- Volontiers, accepte celle-ci.

Nous nous mettons à marcher toutes deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rapidement suivies des autres filles. Elle accélère un peu l'allure et me regarde, l'air mal-à-l'aise. J'ai remarqué qu'elle a pour habitude de se triturer les doigts lorsqu'elle est nerveuse.

\- Oliveira, je voulais te dire, commence-t-elle maladroitement. Fais attention à Black. Je sais qu'il est très beau, mais il a été renié et ce serait mauvais pour ton image de…

Mais… mais…

\- Le fréquenter n'est pas du tout au programme ! je proteste avec véhémence.

\- Ouf, tu me soulages, sourit Erin, effectivement apaisée. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est craquant !

\- Mouais, je lui concède, pas convaincue pour une noise.

Il faut me comprendre : sa laideur intérieure prend l'ascendant sur sa beauté extérieure. Nous arrivons enfin dans la Grande Salle et, une fois installée à la table des Serpentards, je me sers une petite quantité de légumes cuits à la vapeur. C'est dégoûtant. Je déteste tout ce qui est vert et qui pousse dans un arbre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Black te draguait, grince quelqu'un à ma gauche.

\- Eh bien tu devrais te laver les oreilles plus souvent, je lui rétorque, acide.

\- Je ne rigole pas, Drake ! crache Rosier. Tu vas être ma femme et je refuse que les autres doutent de notre pureté !

Oh, mais quelle blanche colombe, dites-moi !

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, le coupe Erin. Oliveira n'est pas du tout intéressée.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, grogne Evan.

Ma parole, il ne sait pas parler correctement ! Je vais devoir épouser un ours ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je termine mon assiette pleine d'aliments infects et me lève sans manger de dessert. Tante Briella-Rose a toujours insisté sur ce point : une femme, être délicat, n'a pas un estomac suffisamment grand pour contenir une _délicieuse_ assiette de légumes et un dessert. Je retourne par conséquent au dortoir avec Erin mais, alors que je passe la porte de la Grande Salle, un cri se fait entendre :

\- Bonne nuit Oliveira !

Suivi d'un grand éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie de lui brandir mon plus long doigt puis, sans me tourner vers lui, je quitte la salle. Pourquoi _lui_ ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

 **OoOoO**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit négatif ou positif.**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir, chers amis ! Tea time ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi !**

 **Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction, on en apprend davantage sur Oliveira et sa vie de tous les jours.**

 **Un grand merci à _Electro_ et _Manea-Thesan_ pour leur review, et à _Siriabelle Grace_ pour sa correction !**

 **CHAPITRE II**

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi et, comme tous les vendredis matins, je parcours le chemin qui mène à la Grande Salle à reculons. Bon, évidemment, c'est une image, hein ! Je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres si je me mettais à marcher à l'envers dans le château… les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard.

Si je suis aussi peu pressée d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, c'est parce que le vendredi, c'est le jour du courrier. C'est une des très nombreuses traditions des Drake. Parmi elles, il y en a qui sont vraiment surprenantes de par leur saugrenuité. Outre le fait que chacun doive communiquer le vendredi, un enfant portant le nom de Drake devra obligatoirement avoir un prénom commençant par la lettre O. Evidemment, comme ce n'est pas une lettre qui laisse beaucoup de choix, l'arbre généalogique familial contient des noms vraiment très étranges, tels que : Odessa, Oger, Ogulcan, Ogun, Ocilia ou Odette, comme ma tante. Moi-même, je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. Oliveira est un joli prénom, je trouve. On m'a raconté que papa aurait préféré Oirda mais que maman ne l'a jamais accepté. Elle ne saura probablement jamais combien je lui en suis reconnaissante. Comme autres coutumes, il y a aussi le fait que nos hiboux doivent obligatoirement avoir une tache blanche au-dessus de l'œil droit – c'est très difficile à trouver en plus d'être complètement ridicule – et que l'on doive absolument avoir un parterre de fleurs de Lys dans le jardin. Le Lys est l'emblème familial.

Y a-t-il réellement un homme, un jour, qui s'est dit en se réveillant : « tiens, je vais instaurer quelques règles indispensables pour nous différencier des autres familles. Au lieu de faire quelque chose d'intelligent et de grandiose, choisissons plutôt de créer des traditions stupides pour que mes descendants puissent se ridiculiser ! Eh eh ! Que je suis diabolique ! » ?

Cependant, quand je compare nos traditions familiales avec celles d'autres familles, je me dis qu'elles ne sont pas si folles que ça.

\- Vous avez entendu le nouveau single des Croque-mitaines ? ricane soudain Lynda.

\- C'est une belle bande de bouseux, je grince.

Et je ne fais qu'énoncer la plus stricte des vérités.

\- C'est d'un ridicule… approuve Erin dans un soupir. Désolant.

\- QUI OSE INSULTER LES CROQUE-MITAINES ? hurle alors une fille en arrivant vers nous à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

D'après ce que me souffle discrètement Susan, elle s'appelle Cindy Flynn et c'est une Poufsouffle de septième année. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une description plus approfondie pour comprendre qu'elle est folle.

\- Ah, euh… c'est vous les filles ! balbutie-t-elle. Je rigolais, ah ah ah ! dit-elle faussement.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, jette froidement Grace.

Grace profite du désappointement des autres pour les rabaisser encore davantage. En résumé : c'est une immonde garce. C'est sa manière à elle de se sentir puissante.

\- Oui, oui, lui assure Cindy avec moult hochements de tête. En fait, il est super ton nouveau rouge à lèvres, Oliveira, me complimente-t-elle avant de détaler tel un lièvre apeuré.

Je n'en ai toujours pas mis. A croire que mes lèvres changent de couleur tous les jours ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens sont toujours terrifiés devant nous. A ce que je sache, on n'a jamais tué personne, et j'en sais beaucoup. Il ne faudrait pas souiller nos mains délicates, voyons ! A ma connaissance, seules Bellatrix Lestrange et Alecto Carrow, deux folles furieuses, s'amusent à massacrer des personnes par dizaines. Les autres femmes se contentent d'être des spectatrices impuissantes et/ou des épouses asservies.

Comme à l'accoutumée, je m'assieds au milieu d'un troupeau de vaches ruminantes et ne porte qu'une attention minime à ce qu'il se passe dans mon bol rempli de porridge. J'appréhende bien trop les lettres que je vais recevoir pour pouvoir focaliser mon attention sur autre chose.

\- Tu ne manges pas, Oliveira ? s'étonne Erin, soucieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, je mens avec un sourire faux.

En réalité, ces pancakes me font de l'œil. Le porridge, beaucoup moins. Inévitablement, l'heure du courrier arrive et deux hiboux se posent devant moi. Enfin, se posent… l'un atterrit avec grâce en me présentant sa patte gauche, à laquelle est attaché un parchemin bien roulé. C'est Salazar, le hibou de ma tante. L'autre hibou plonge droit dans mon bol qui, manque de bol – oh, mais quel jeu de mot ! – est désormais immangeable. Lui, c'est Nazaire, mon hibou. En fait non, c'est une chouette, enfin je crois. Je n'ai jamais su, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir une chouette travestie, c'est classe.

Je détache le rouleau de parchemin de la patte tendue de Salazar, et celui-ci s'envole gracieusement après avoir picoré quelques flocons d'avoine – Merlin, même le hibou de ma tante est distingué. Je sauve ensuite Nazaire de la noyade et le soulève hors du bol, arrachant sans ménagement la lettre. Indigné, le volatile hulule et s'envole loin de là non sans avoir mangé au passage un morceau de bacon dans une assiette voisine. Lui me ressemble déjà plus.

J'ouvre d'abord la lettre de mon père, qui est toujours la moins désagréable à lire.

 _« Oliveira,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu n'as pas de problèmes._

 _Ton père, Octavius Drake._

 _PS : obéis à ta tante. »_

Lui, c'est bien simple : si il n'y avait pas la tradition, il ne m'écrirait pas du tout. Et ce ne serait pas plus mal. Chaque fois que je lis ses lettres, je perçois son chagrin et ça me fait mal à moi aussi. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, il n'a juste toujours pas fait son deuil.

Maman est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement du bébé qu'elle portait alors. En plus, le monstre qui l'a tuée n'a jamais respiré, il est mort avec elle. Maman était un peu notre rayon de soleil, elle illuminait nos journées par sa beauté et sa joie de vivre, et elle était toujours là pour s'interposer les rares fois où papa levait la main sur moi.

Papa est un Mangemort depuis la fin de sa scolarité, mais il ne s'est réellement impliqué que lorsque ma mère est décédée. Au départ, leur mariage était arrangé mais ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre après. Suite à la mort de maman, chaque fois qu'il a voulu me frapper, il a abaissé sa main lentement en s'écriant : « Tu lui ressembles tellement ! ». J'ai perdu mon père le jour où ma mère est morte, il y a huit ans de cela. Durant toutes ces années, je ne l'ai revu que rarement : soit il est en mission pour tuer des Moldus, soit il rumine dans sa bibliothèque privée.

Je n'adhère pas à la pureté du sang : en presque seize années d'existence, j'ai clairement pu constater que les Sangs-purs sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Cependant, si je tolère les Sangs-de-bourbes, je ne me vois pas vivre parmi les Moldus. Exceptées les fois où je les voyais lorsque j'étais avec Sirius, je n'ai jamais pu étudier ces spécimens : papa me l'a toujours interdit.

Je décachète la lettre de ma tante et la déroule lentement, dans l'expectative de ses élucubrations douteuses.

 _« Oliveira,_

 _J'ai entendu parler de prétendues conversations que tu entretiendrais avec l'aîné des Black, ce traitre-à-son-sang. Je te conseille fortement de démentir cette rumeur, sans quoi je serai obligée de sévir._

 _Ensuite, je voudrais te faire remarquer que ton relevé de notes est très médiocre. Fais des efforts, ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Tes professeurs sont unanimes à ce sujet : tu excelles en pratique mais tu ne fais que le strict minimum en théorie. J'exige une amélioration de tes résultats et ce, dès aujourd'hui ! Tu dois passer impérativement d'Acceptable à Excellent. Je n'ose même pas espérer Optimal vue ton inintelligence. Il est de mon devoir de faire de toi une femme du monde et tu te comportes en idiote écervelée ! Est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies ? Tu as fort intérêt à travailler davantage, sinon…_

 _Nous avons rendez-vous dans un magasin de haute-couture dès le premier samedi des vacances pour te procurer une robe pour le Nouvel An que nous fêterons chez les Lestrange._

 _Petits rappels sur la bienséance :_

 _Tiens-toi droite et fière, et toise les autres. Qu'ils rampent à tes pieds ou qu'ils meurent. Dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence._

 _Comporte-toi correctement avec les Sangs-purs de manière à te créer un réseau._

 _N'hésite pas à maltraiter les Sangs-de-bourbes mais fais en sorte que les professeurs ne te prennent pas sur le fait._

 _Ne mange ni gras, ni sucré, et bois beaucoup d'eau : c'est la clé d'une silhouette fine._

 _Ta tante, Briella-Rose Parkinson. »_

Je n'ai jamais su si mon père a appelé ma tante ou si elle est venue toute seule mais elle a emménagé chez nous il y a huit ans pour soi-disant nous aider. J'aurais tendance à penser que c'était une bonne idée vu comme papa est apathique, mais en fait non. Elevée par une mouette, j'aurais été davantage épanouie. Je la déteste. Elle est beaucoup plus sévère que maman ne l'était, et papa la laisse tout diriger parce que lui n'a plus la force de rien faire. Elle a beau être de six ans la cadette de maman, elle m'est toujours apparue plus vieille. Peut-être à cause des rides sévères qui ornent son front et des plis qui ourlent ses lèvres pincées, ou bien à cause des nombreux filaments argentés qui parsèment sa chevelure couleur des blés, je ne saurais dire.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire depuis la mort de son fils, Ethan. Il avait un an de plus que moi, et est décédé peu avant son cinquième anniversaire d'une Dragoncelle décelée trop tardivement. Son mari, Marcus Parkinson, est à Azkaban depuis une bonne dizaine d'année pour avoir commis de multiples homicides très volontaires à l'encontre des Moldus et Nés-Moldus. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de lui, mais ceux que j'ai me suffisent à imaginer le mari qu'il devait être. Chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il était complètement saoul et racontait n'importe quoi. Dès qu'il était contrarié, il élevait la voix et cassait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Je sais que ma tante est une femme qui a beaucoup souffert, mais je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner l'attitude qu'elle a envers moi. Je ne suis pas un défouloir, quoi qu'elle en pense, et rien ne pourra jamais justifier tous les doloris dont j'ai été victime parce que les choses ne se déroulaient pas selon son bon vouloir.

Je soupire en roulant la lettre en boule. Que pourrais-je répondre à une telle flopée d'âneries, moi ? La vérité ? C'est impensable.

Si je ne travaille pas, c'est parce que me défoncer au travail ne serait pas concluant : je ne travaillerai jamais, je vivrai de mon héritage et du salaire d'Evan Rosier, mon futur époux. Inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi « j'entretiens » des conversations avec Black, vous êtes à-même de comprendre. Ensuite, le bal chez les Lestrange sera déprimant, je le sais par avance. Pourquoi ? Parce que, comme à l'accoutumée, Nouvel An chez les Lestrange est synonyme de bal masqué.

Quoi de plus rasoir qu'un bal masqué ? Je vous le demande. Le concept est tellement vieillot ! Je suis persuadée que nos chers ancêtres les hommes de Cro-Magnon avaient déjà ce genre de divertissements. Si, si ! _Je prends un grand bout d'écorce et le place devant mon visage poilu. Hop, caché ! C'est qui ? C'est moi !_

\- On va finir par arriver en retard, me prévient Erin en se levant.

Je hoche la tête, enjambe le banc et me dirige vers la porte principale. Comme tous les vendredis matin, nous commençons à dix heures par un double cours de potions. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je rentre et m'assieds à ma place habituelle, au deuxième rang. Je sors mes affaires de potion en attendant qu'Erin s'asseye à côté de moi, comme d'habitude. Quelques instants plus tard, une personne s'assied bel et bien à côté de moi mais ce n'est pas Erin. Agacée, je rassemble mes affaires et m'apprête à me lever mais le professeur Slughorn entre à ce moment-là. Je soupire et me rassois bien malgré-moi, reposant lentement mes affaires sur mon bureau. Erin a pris place à côté de Grace et James Potter, habituellement assis à côté de Sirius Black, a profité de cette opportunité pour s'asseoir à côté de l'élue de son cœur, Lily Evans. Erin m'adresse un regard désolé et je lui réponds d'un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Deux heures de cours avec Sirius Black, c'est le pied, vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais parlé à Lily Evans mais, avec un seul regard, on se comprend. On est très mal.

\- Alors, Oliveira, ça va ? me salue mon merveilleux partenaire de potion.

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je sens que si je desserre mes lèvres, un flot d'injure va s'en échapper, très rapidement suivi de ses quatre vérités. Ça risque d'être assez spectaculaire et je préfère éviter de me donner en spectacle quand il s'agit de ce genre de situations. De plus, il paraît évident que ma tante a payé une personne de mon entourage proche pour lui faire des rapports réguliers et compromettants à mon sujet. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'elle connaisse les rumeurs qui circulent dans Poudlard seulement deux jours après qu'elles aient commencé à se propager ?

\- Je te trouve bien peu loquace aujourd'hui, commente-t-il, narquois.

Surtout, ne pas répondre. Rappelle-toi, Oliveira, l'indifférence est l'arme la plus offensive lorsqu'il s'agit de Sirius Black !

\- Toujours avec les blaireaux, Black, je grince malgré moi.

Je sais qu'il aurait été plus intelligent de m'abstenir de lui répondre mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Alors tu sais parler ? Vraiment incroyable ! raille-t-il.

\- Eh bien oui, tu vois, je n'ai pas un cerveau aussi limité que le tien, je rétorque froidement.

Maintenant que j'ai commencé à m'adresser à lui, autant continuer. Ça me fera du bien de décompresser un peu.

\- Mais quelle suffisance ! s'exclame l'idiot de service.

Je prends la sage décision de l'ignorer royalement et, tout en suivant le cours de Slughorn, j'entends quelques bribes de conversation entre Potter et… personne puisqu'il parle tout seul, Evans ayant décidé de rester de marbre.

\- Avoue-le, tu me trouves trop craquant ! s'exclame le binoclard avec arrogance. Et tu as de quoi ! Je suis mignon, attentionné, musclé, je joue au Quiddich comme un Dieu, je suis…

Vraiment très modeste.

\- … et très intelligent ! Je pourrais te dire encore beaucoup de choses mais je ne voudrais pas me vanter, ajoute humblement Potter.

Non, sans blague ? Il devrait ouvrir le dictionnaire à la page correspondant à se vanter. J'espère tout de même que ça ne lui ferait pas un trop gros choc…

\- Alors, Lily-Jolie… commence-t-il.

Quel nom ridicule… je pense que je crèverais de honte si on m'appelait de la sorte.

\- … est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demande-t-il, l'air très sérieux. Tu n'as aucune raison de refuser, vues toutes les raisons que j'ai listées précédemment, donc…

\- Tu disais quelque chose ? demande indifféremment Lily Evans en détachant les yeux de ses notes.

Ouch, ça fait mal ! La tête de Potter est à en crever de rire, vraiment ! Il a la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et tout son corps est figé. Lily se détourne finalement de lui avec un haussement de sourcil désabusé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? l'interroge enfin James.

\- Non, répond simplement Lily sans même lui prêter la moindre attention.

Et cet idiot a l'air blessé et déçu. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle accepte ?

\- Quelle commère tu fais, ricane Black à côté de moi.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, Potter et toi, j'affirme énigmatiquement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Vous avez tous deux le quotient intellectuel d'une moule avariée, je réponds en toute simplicité.

Moi qui m'attendais à le vexer pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, cet abruti a une réaction des plus surprenantes : il éclate de rire.

\- Au fond, t'es trop drôle, sourit-il d'ailleurs.

Oui, ça a toujours été mon but dans la vie : faire rire les gens. Je pense que je serai clown, plus tard.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Drake ? m'interroge alors le professeur Slughorn.

Oups… je n'ai rien suivi à son cours ! Bon, relativisons : j'ai deux phrases bateau. La première, « Elle va bien avec tes yeux », ne conviendrait probablement pas. Je tente donc le tout pour le tout :

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! je m'exclame, faussement outrée.

\- N'est-ce pas ! renchérit le professeur. C'est probablement la plus grande bêtise que j'ai jamais vue !

J'hallucine ! Cette phrase marche aussi avec les professeurs ! Bon, je ne tenterai pas l'expérience avec McGonagall, parce qu'elle ne m'interrogera jamais pour me demander mon avis sur la question, mais c'est quand même bon à savoir.

\- T'as eu de la chance, affirme mon voisin.

Je tourne vers lui un regard indifférent puis jette un regard à l'horloge murale. Je soupire de désespoir en constatant qu'il reste encore plus d'une heure et demie.

\- Dans le milieu, on appelle ça le talent, je rétorque. Tu n'en as sûrement jamais entendu parler puisque ça ne te concerne ni de près, ni de loin.

De nouveau, il ricane, cet espèce de sous-homme ! Il faut que je fasse quoi, pour le vexer ? J'opte pour une méthode radicale :

\- C'est affreux comme ta tête me donne envie de vomir, je lui dis.

\- Vu ce que tu manges, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lié à ma tête, rétorque-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Sérieusement, quoi ! Des légumes ! s'insurge-t-il.

Là, il marque un point. Des légumes…

\- Toi, tu manges probablement la même quantité d'huile à chaque repas que celle contenue dans les cheveux de Rogue, je réplique cependant.

\- Tant que ça ? s'exclame-t-il, faussement ébahi. Il va peut-être falloir que je me calme, alors…

Malgré moi, mes lèvres se retroussent en un petit sourire. Très petit.

\- Tu as remarqué que tout le monde prépare une potion, en ce moment ? s'exclame-t-il soudain.

Et en effet, mes camarades s'affairent à la concoction d'une potion, plus ou moins brillamment. Je grimace : pour l'amélioration des notes, c'est mal parti. Black se retourne vers Potter pour lui demander de plus amples informations.

\- Pssst ! James ! chuchote-t-il. C'est quoi qu'il faut faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Patmol, répond vaguement celui-ci. Je suis en train de rêver, et le soleil face à moi m'aveugle par sa beauté, son habileté, sa tendresse, son adresse, sa présence, son aisance, son intelligence, sa suffisance, sa décence, son innocence, sa magnificence…

C'est bien évidemment d'Evans qu'il est en train de parler. Celle-ci ne lui prête d'ailleurs aucune attention, bien trop concentrée sur sa potion.

\- Euh… ouais, ok, le coupe Sirius en se retournant. Je t'accorde le QI de la moule, marmonne-t-il, désabusé.

\- Elixir d'euphorie, me souffle Erin.

Je la remercie et commence la confection de cet élixir typique de la sixième année. Black m'aide du mieux qu'il peut et, lorsque sonne la cloche annonçant la fin du cours, nous sommes à un stade suffisamment avancé de la potion pour espérer avoir une note décente.

Je suis à peine sortie de la salle qu'une bande de dindons hystériques m'accoste en piaillant :

\- Tu étais assise à côté de Sirius Black !

Non, j'étais à côté d'un poulpe atrophié et misogyne, tu n'as pas dû bien regarder.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

A en crever de bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Que je lui apprenne à tricoter, quelle question !

\- Quelqu'un aurait une lime à ongle ? demande soucieusement Lynda.

Je leur adresse à toutes un regard énigmatique et fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'une lime, que je trouve rapidement.

\- Oh, merci, Oliveira ! s'exclame Lynda, ravie.

\- De rien, je réponds négligemment en haussant les épaules.

Il est midi et nous nous dirigeons par conséquent vers la Grande Salle pour déguster un savoureux repas constitué essentiellement de légumes infects. Chouette ! Après avoir ingurgité comme il se doit une immonde platée de brocolis vapeur, mon regard s'attarde sur cette délicieuse tarte à la mélasse juste devant moi. Sans pouvoir résister, j'en prends une part, fébrile, et la pose délicatement dans mon assiette. Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas pu en manger ! Alors que je porte la première cuillérée à ma bouche, un mouvement brusque à côté de moi entraîne la cuillère et le morceau de gâteau loin, très loin. Sur la tête de Grace. Bon, ça va, je pardonne à l'intrus. Je manque d'exploser de rire et me tourne vers la source de tout ça : Evan Rosier, assis à côté de moi, me darde d'un regard à la fois outré et colérique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? je soupire.

\- Et voilà que Madame fait l'innocente ! raille Rosier. _Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, voyons !_

Alors, si cette voix aiguë est censée être une représentation de la mienne, je le transforme en pâté pour Scroutt-à-pétards.

\- Si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer ce que tu me reproches, au juste, je grince.

\- Tu vas arrêter de flirter de la sorte avec Black immédiatement ! hurle-t-il.

\- Eh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'insurge Regulus.

\- Pas toi, ducon ! le rembarre méchamment Rosier.

\- Il s'est assis à côté de moi, je n'ai rien pu faire, je me défends.

\- Eh bah la prochaine fois… euh… je sais pas… euh…

Même en tournant sept fois la langue dans sa bouche, il ne trouverait toujours pas quoi dire, cet abruti.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'il me dit, je me concentre à nouveau sur ma part de tarte et avale une bouchée. Elle est à tomber ! Merlin, donnez-moi la force, je ne saurai plus me retenir à l'avenir !

\- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'insurge Rosier.

\- Manifestement pas, je réplique à voix basse pour que lui seul m'entende.

Il a trouvé une suite de mots cohérente, maintenant ?

\- La prochaine fois, tu le noies dans le chaudron ! s'exclame-t-il triomphalement sans faire attention à mon commentaire.

\- Bien sûr, Rosier, je marmonne.

Chez les Sangs-purs, mieux vaut purger une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté d'un Traître-à-son-sang, c'est d'un ridicule…

Je me lève et, suivie de ma basse-cour, je me rends à mon cours d'histoire de la magie. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'aime cette matière, c'est l'endroit idéal pour un soin des ongles. Eh bien oui, de toutes les traditions des filles superficielles, c'est la seule que j'aime et je l'assume complètement. En plus, comme le cours est partagé avec les Poufsouffles, il n'y aura pas Black pour m'embêter. Si c'est pas merveilleux !

Je suis assise depuis trois secondes lorsque le professeur Binns traverse le tableau et, la première phrase qu'il dit est :

\- Aujourd'hui, contrôle surprise !

Pourquoi tout le monde s'est décidé à contrarier mes plans ? Je déteste vraiment le vendredi ! Je fais de mon mieux pour remplir ma feuille correctement mais, j'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, le seul mot qu'a prononcé Binns pendant les cours précédents que j'ai retenu, c'est « bonjour ». Je vais aller loin avec ça ! Les autres cours passent lentement, comme toujours, sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant.

En me rendant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, je croise malencontreusement James Potter, trop occupé à poursuivre Lily Evans pour nous apercevoir, moi et les autres filles.

\- Lily-jolie ! Lily-jolie ! l'appelle-t-il.

\- Dégage, Potter ! s'écrie Evans.

\- Comme j'aime le son de ta voix ! s'extasie le plus idiot des Maraudeurs.

Black arrive à cet instant-là et grimace devant le spectacle. Il se retourne vers nous et grince :

\- Euh… je suis désolé que vous ayez vu une scène pareille.

Comme si, au fond, il était plus intelligent… n'importe quoi !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute, roucoule une des cruches qui m'entourent.

Si, un peu quand même.

\- Sirius ! Où est James ? s'exclame alors Remus.

\- Trouve Lily, James n'est pas très loin, ricane Sirius.

\- Oh, Merlin ! jure alors Remus en partant à grands pas.

A se demander qui est le meilleur ami entre les deux... Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici, mais j'entends les rondelles de tomates m'appeler et leur cri est vraiment très attrayant. Beurk.

 **OoOoO**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que la lecture a été agréable, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Alleeeeeez, soyez pas timides !**

 **Sinon, grande dédicace à moi-même, sans qui je n'existerais pas. Voilà.**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Ça croule sous les reviews dites donc ! ( pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, c'est ironique ) Enfin… je remercie** _ **Electro**_ **pour sa régularité et sa fidélité. Voici le chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE III**

Aujourd'hui est un jour béni de Merlin. Autrement dit, c'est le weekend. Je sors tout juste de la Grande Salle, où j'ai mangé le repas du midi, et je cherche un endroit où passer l'après-midi. Le parc est bien évidemment exclu pour cause de neige et les rares pièces du château dédiées à l'étude sont indésirables. En désespoir de cause, je décide de me rendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, où des dizaines d'élèves sont probablement déjà présents. Arrivée devant le pan de mur vierge où se situe l'entrée, je dis distinctement :

\- Boa constrictor.

Le mur s'ouvre et j'entre. La salle est loin d'être chaleureuse. Une lumière verte inonde la pièce, lui donnant un côté inquiétant. Des crânes sont entreposés ici et là et donnent à la pièce un côté morbide. Les fauteuils en cuir noir sont d'une extrême simplicité et l'imposante cheminée de marbre donne une indicible impression de grandeur. La seule chose que j'apprécie vraiment, ici, c'est cette fenêtre, tout au fond de la salle, qui offre une vue incroyable sur le lac de Poudlard. Des animaux marins de toute sorte se font parfois entrapercevoir, et c'est toujours avec ravissement que je les contemple. Comme je l'avais prévu, beaucoup d'élèves ont pris la même décision que moi, c'est-à-dire de passer le samedi dans la Salle Commune. Je n'aime pas la foule, ça m'angoisse, et j'aime me démarquer des autres.

\- Je peux te parler ? prononce une voix masculine sur ma gauche.

\- Bien sûr, Regulus, je lui accorde avec un sourire sincère.

De tous les élèves du château, il est celui avec qui je m'entends le mieux. Parce que nous avons tous les deux souffert de la traîtrise de Sirius Black, nous nous sommes réconfortés mutuellement. Régulièrement, nous passons un après-midi ensemble, dans une des nombreuses salles désaffectée du château. Si ma relation avec lui n'est pas aussi forte que celle que j'entretenais avec Sirius, il reste tout de même un allié de poids.

Regulus n'a jamais réellement adhéré aux idéaux Sang-purs, excepté lorsqu'il était très jeune mais, lorsque Sirius est parti, ses parents ont mis les bouchés doubles pour qu'il, je cite, garde la raison. On lui a apposé la marque des Ténèbres en début d'année, durant les vacances d'été. Il a fait ce choix pour tourner définitivement le dos à son frère aîné. C'est le coup de grâce, en quelques sortes. Derrière une carapace très épaisse, il cache encore ce petit cœur d'enfant qu'on ne lui a jamais permis d'avoir. Nous arrivons bientôt dans une des nombreuses salles de l'aile Est du château, et je m'assieds sur une chaise préalablement dépoussiérée, le dardant de mon regard curieux.

\- Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? je m'enquiers avec légèreté.

Il déglutit difficilement, s'adosse à une table, ferme les yeux trois secondes puis, après avoir expiré lentement, me répond :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Sirius revenait vers toi, articule-t-il difficilement.

Même si elle est très bien cachée, je décèle cette jalousie caractéristique dans son expression faciale deux secondes avant qu'il n'affiche de nouveau un air indifférent.

\- En effet, je réponds posément.

Si il remarque une seule seconde que je suis désolée pour lui, il va me haïr pour l'avoir pris en pitié.

\- Et toi… tu… ? m'interroge-t-il avec empressement.

\- Je ne compte pas lui simplifier la tâche, j'affirme avec un sourire profondément machiavélique.

\- Tant mieux, soupire-t-il de soulagement.

\- Ce n'est pas… le genre de chose facilement pardonnable, je fais remarquer avec une indifférence feinte.

\- Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de… de lui pardonner, avoue-t-il en secouant la tête dans un signe de dénégation.

\- Moi non plus, Reg, moi non plus, j'acquiesce dans un soupir.

\- Enfin… il n'a pas l'air d'être désolé non plus, fait-il remarquer.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait un cœur pour cela, je remarque avec un rire faux.

\- Il en a un, affirme Regulus. Il lui sert juste à vivre, pas à ressentir.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, j'approuve en soupirant de nouveau.

Parler de cela ne m'apaise pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, ça me dérange, je ressens une forte gêne. Mais Regulus en a besoin alors si ça peut l'aider, je veux bien faire cet effort.

\- On devrait parler d'autre chose, lance-t-il avec entrain.

Je l'approuve d'un hochement de tête et nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien, des prévisions météorologiques catastrophiques prévues pour les jours à venir, du match de Quidditch prévu pour le lendemain, des vacances prochaines…

\- Il va être absolument impossible de jouer dans de telles conditions, fait remarquer avec justesse Regulus.

Je ricane, railleuse. Alors qu'il sera sur le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or, je serai dans les gradins à l'abri de la neige.

\- Vas-y, rajoutes-en une couche, me reproche-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous continuons de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du goûter et que, d'un commun accord, nous nous rendions dans notre Salle Commune pour manger quelque chose.

Je rentre dans mon dortoir déserté et me précipite vers mon armoire à la recherche de sucreries. Je regarde sous mes piles de vêtements, dans ma malle vide, dans les tiroirs de ma table de chevet, dans mes différents sacs à main, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : je n'ai plus de friandises. En désespoir de cause, je me dirige vers les lits de mes autres camarades dans l'espoir de dénicher quelques sucreries. Je commence par Grace qui est, somme toute, la personne que j'apprécie le moins, et commence à fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un encas quelconque. Alors que je soulève une de ses piles de vêtements, j'entends le froissement caractéristique du parchemin. Curieuse, je m'en saisis et le porte à mes yeux. Je n'aurais pas commencé à le lire si je n'avais pas reconnu l'écriture soignée de ma tante. Cette lettre disait précisément :

 _« Chère Grace Abbot,_

 _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de toutes les informations compromettantes que tu me donnes chaque jour. Sans toi, comment pourrais-je corriger les déboires de ma nièce ?_

 _Chaque fois, tes informations me permettent de la remettre dans le droit chemin et, pour te remercier, je t'offre ce pendentif en argent d'une grande valeur que j'ai retrouvé dans le grenier._

 _Ta redevable Briella-Rose Parkinson. »_

Je ne sens qu'à peine la lettre glisser de mes doigts, je n'entends qu'à peine le froissement du parchemin lorsqu'il rencontre le sol. Je n'entends que moi. Toutes ces années, c'est _Grace_ qui m'a vendue à ma tante ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais la voir de la même manière, je ne saurais lui pardonner cette trahison. Mes yeux picotent mais ne s'humidifient pas. Je ne sais pas pleurer. Sait-elle combien de doloris je lui dois ? A-t-elle conscience du nombre de fois où, par sa faute, je me suis retrouvée dans cette pièce noire et étroite dans les cachots du manoir ? Réalise-t-elle le fait que j'ai peur du noir et que je suis claustrophobe, et que je fais des crises d'hystérie chaque fois que j'y suis enfermée ? Sait-elle qu'à plusieurs reprises, je me suis évanouie tellement j'étais terrifiée ?

Et ce pendentif, ce maudit pendentif qui appartenait probablement à ma mère, comme elle s'en est vantée ! _C'est un héritage familial, c'est ma tante qui me l'a légué. Il est d'une grande valeur !_ Dans un élan de rage, je me saisis du collier, symbole de sa trahison, et le fourre dans ma poche. Je n'ai plus faim, plus du tout.

Je reste encore quelques minutes dans le dortoir pour me recomposer une expression indifférente. Elle ne doit rien soupçonner. Je lui ferai payer.

 **OoOoO**

Je sors de mon dortoir vers dix heures pour aller manger. Seulement, dès que je pose un pied dehors, une explosion retentit. Trois secondes plus tard, la basse-cour et moi sommes intégralement recouvertes d'une substance marron écœurante de laquelle émane une odeur nauséabonde.

Bon. Je me sens un peu crasseuse, étonnamment. Leur blague est une vraie réussite, c'est très très drôle. Hi-la-rant, même ! Pour fêter ça, je vais aller commettre deux-trois meurtres. Et, justement, j'entends des hurlements de rires pas très loin. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la source du bruit, furieuse. Derrière une statue du couloir, Potter, Black et Pettigrow se roulent par terre tellement ils rigolent.

\- Ah ah ah ! je ris faussement. C'est la blague du siècle, vraiment, je suis pliée.

J'espère qu'ils ont perçu l'ironie, ces idiots. Ils lèvent les yeux vers moi et ont un nouveau fou-rire.

\- Tu es beaucoup moins terrifiante quand tu es couverte de boue ! hurle Pettigrow dans un grand fou-rire.

Ni une ni deux, je dégaine ma baguette magique et la pointe sur eux trois.

\- Vous allez nettoyer chaque centimètre carré du couloir ou vous aurez affaire à moi, je lance, énervée.

Ils cessent de rire immédiatement et se lèvent. En un leste mouvement de baguette, le sol a retrouvé une propreté rarement égalée. Moins terrifiante, mon œil ! Quand ils ont fini, ils s'enfuient en courant et je retourne dans mon dortoir pour prendre une douche, rapidement suivie de mes camarades de toujours.

\- Ouah ! Comment tu les as maîtrisés ! s'enthousiasme Grace.

Je lui fais un sourire complètement hypocrite et ne réponds rien. Si j'ouvre la bouche, ce sera pour lui lancer un _Doloris_ alors je préfère éviter. Elle ne se rend compte de rien et détourne le regard. Je rentre la première dans la salle de bain et prends tout mon temps : non seulement mes camarades de dortoir ne me diront rien, mais en plus, avec un peu de chance, le liquide des bombabouses aura séché, ce qui serait très drôle. Une fois complètement décrassée, je sors de la baignoire tout en chantonnant une chanson, toujours la même, qui n'existe que dans ma tête mais que je ne parviens pas à oublier, et je m'enroule dans une serviette bien chaude. Je fais sécher mes cheveux d'un simple sortilège et m'habille chaudement. Je suis probablement déjà en retard : le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serpentard à Serdaigle commencera vers onze heures.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et Erin se précipite à l'intérieur, laissant derrière elle une Grace encolérée et une Lynda désespérée. Il paraît que ça a de bonnes vertus pour la peau, et si quelque chose peut embellir le visage de bouledogue de Grace, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Sans les attendre, je descends les escaliers et me dirige à nouveau vers la sortie de la salle, rapidement entourée d'autres gourdes. Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre Erin. De toutes ces cruches, c'est elle que j'apprécie le plus. Une fois assise à ma place habituelle, à la table des Serpentards, je commence à manger le moins de porridge possible tout en évitant de faire des grimaces de dégoût. Connaissez-vous quelque chose de plus compliqué que ça ? Les sept joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard sont tous réunis et ont des comportements différents. Rosier et Wilkes sont pâles et ne mangent rien du tout, Brett et Williams, au contraire, se goinfrent comme des porcs, Regulus Black semble sur le point de vomir, Lauren, la seule fille de l'équipe, a l'air ailleurs et Nott est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. En voyant que je le regarde fixement, il lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un sourire qui se veut charmeur.

\- Un baiser pour m'encourager, Oliveira ? m'apostrophe-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, je souris faussement.

Ravi, il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, bousculant violemment Susan Fawley qui, surprise, se prend le bol sur la tête. Grace, qui vient d'arriver, me regarde, les yeux brillants de rage. Ma cible n'est pas choisie au hasard, j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour Nott, celle-là. Si ça peut contribuer à la faire enrager, je suis clairement preneuse. Je saisis la nuque de Nott d'une main et l'embrasse rapidement.

\- C'est tout ? s'offusque-t-il.

\- Tu auras plus si tu gagnes, je souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais si les Serpentards gagnent, c'est grâce à mon soutien ! Euh… ne vous méprenez pas, je ne propose pas ce genre de choses à tous les joueurs, hein !

En tout cas, en face de moi, Grace fulmine. Parfait, absolument parfait. Je commence une discussion fort intéressante avec Nott, trouvant là un bon prétexte pour ne pas manger la bouillie infâme. Ça changera toujours des conversations avec des filles, de toute façon.

\- … et là, il m'a dit : tu t'crois où, toi ? Retourne d'où tu viens ! et moi je lui ai dit : tu t'prends pour qui, mec ? T'sais qui j'suis, moi ? me narre-t-il.

Bon. A défaut d'être intéressant, ça a le mérite d'être… euh… mouvementé ?

\- Bon, il va falloir que j'aille me préparer, se désiste-t-il finalement.

Oh zut alors ! Moi qui étais passionnée par ses récits de guerre… Il se lève, me fait une bise et en profite pour me chuchoter :

\- A ce soir, chérie.

\- Seulement si tu gagnes, je rétorque.

Eh bien oui, je ne serai pas la récompense d'un loseur, moi, j'ai un minimum de fierté ! En plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me pleurniche dessus.

\- Donc, à ce soir, répète-t-il avec un air assuré.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et sort de la Grande Salle. Je capte de justesse le regard assassin de Grace avant qu'elle ne l'enfouisse sous une bonne couche d'indifférence. Si j'ai l'occasion de faire du mal à Grace, je le fais. Un cœur brisé n'a jamais fait aussi mal que des _Doloris_ , j'en suis absolument persuadée.

Je me lève à mon tour et, en compagnie d'Erin et de quelques autres personnes, je me rends à l'extérieur du château. On s'assoit dans les gradins réservés aux Serpentards et, tout en piaillant à n'importe quel sujet, on attend que tout le monde se soit installé. Heureusement que les gradins sont abrités car la neige est tellement dense qu'elle nous aurait tous recouverts.

\- Et donc j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère et… devinez quoi ? s'exclame Lynda.

\- Vas-y, dis-nous tout ! s'enthousiasme Susan.

\- On n'ira pas en Norvège pour les vacances ! J'irai donc au bal des Lestrange ! s'écrie-t-elle, hystérique.

Bon, dans ce cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir un masque : je n'aurai pas à la subir, elle et les autres dindons.

\- Oh, mais c'est super ! dit Susan. On ira acheter nos robes ensemble ? lui propose-t-elle.

\- Ouiiiii ! s'exclame Lynda, au bord de l'hystérie.

Je soupire et referme mes écoutilles. Il fait un froid de canard, dehors. Si on n'était pas censés donner l'impression d'être une maison soudée, je serais restée sous ma couette. Lorsque tout le monde est installé, le commentateur, qui n'est autre que cet abruti de Black, s'écrie :

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous sommes réunis en ce glorieux jour pour participer au match qui opposera la maison Serdaigle à celle des Mangem… euh… Serpentards, fait-il semblant de se rectifier.

Si les autres gradins ricanent, le mien s'empresse de huer cette erreur volontaire. Il nomme un à un les joueurs des deux équipes et, suite au coup de sifflet réglementaire, les quatorze élèves s'élèvent – oh, c'est trop drôle ! – dans le ciel neigeux de mi-Décembre. En passant devant moi, Nott m'envoie un baiser du bout des doigts et je lève les yeux au ciel tout en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard à Grace, qui cherche tant bien que mal à dissimuler sa haine.

J'aime regarder des abrutis faire des cabrioles à une hauteur vertigineuse sur des bouts de bois, c'est tellement instructif… Et voilà que je lance la baballe rouge et que j'évite la vilaine baballe noire ! Youpi ! C'est bien ! Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que j'ai le vertige.

Heureusement, pour m'occuper, je me suis amené une lime et de quoi me vernir les ongles. Je commence à limer soigneusement mes ongles sous l'œil mi-envieux, mi-admiratif de Grace, qui est une vraie empotée dès qu'elle a du vernis dans les mains, lorsque des cris de joie provenant de nos gradins me font lever les yeux de mon œuvre.

Rhô, c'est bien ! Evan Rosier a lancé la baballe rouge dans le grand poteau doré ! Je suis fière de toi, comme je suis chanceuse de pouvoir t'épouser !

Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle désolant, j'applique une couche de vernis noir sur mon index gauche. J'entends alors un sifflement et un mauvais pressentiment me fait relever la tête juste à temps pour voir la méchante baballe noire arriver vers moi à toute allure. Et voilà ! Tu as là-bas quatorze crétins assis sur des serpillères à une vingtaine de mètres du sol qui s'amusent à s'envoyer des balles, mais c'est _moi_ qui suis blessée alors que je suis juste assise dans les gradins ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais restée dans mon lit ! Le Cognard me percute alors et je sens mon épaule droite se déboîter. Une douleur fulgurante me fait violemment grimacer et je tombe à la renverse. Tiens, je ne savais pas que je connaissais le nom de la baballe noire ! Quelques instants plus tard, je m'évanouis.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque je reprends conscience, il est déjà dix-huit heures. Attention, je ne suis pas devineresse ! C'est juste la personne assise à côté de moi qui vient de s'en plaindre. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, mes paupières se soulèvent et je regarde autour de moi. La blancheur immaculée de la pièce m'agresse les yeux : ça ne fait aucun doute, je suis à l'infirmerie. Il n'y a que deux personnes autour de moi : Erin et Nott, mais ma table de chevet est pleine de sucreries en tout genre, et d'un sachet plein de bâtonnets de carottes. Ça, c'est de ma tante, ça ne fait aucun doute. La première me regarde soucieusement, le deuxième marmonne dans sa barbe.

\- Il y avait une bonne trentaine de personnes dans l'infirmerie mais Pomfresh a viré tout le monde sauf nous deux, m'explique Erin.

Je l'interroge du regard sur la présence de Nott et elle sourit, amusée :

\- Il était tellement silencieux qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de le faire sortir. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis des heures, ricane-t-elle.

Je tourne mon regard vers Nott et le vois qui me regarde fixement, l'air mi-déçu mi-grognon. Voyant qu'il ne s'expliquera pas tant qu'elle sera là, Erin se lève et quitte l'infirmerie.

\- Tu as tout mis en scène pour ne pas donner ma récompense, c'est ça ? m'accuse Nott, boudeur.

\- Serpentard a gagné ? je l'interroge en retour.

\- Tu en doutais vraiment ? rétorque-t-il.

Il se jette alors sur mes lèvres et je le repousse tant bien que mal, réprimant un grognement. Parfois, cette attraction irrésistible que j'exerce naturellement sur la gent masculine est vraiment pesante. Il ne peut pas se modérer ? Je suis en convalescence !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je dis, faussement désolée.

\- Le plus vite possible, Oliveira, me menace Nott.

Puis il part. Je soupire à nouveau et me calle contre l'oreiller. Madame Pomfresh arrive quelques minutes plus tard et me donne une potion pour m'endormir. Je la bois et grimace, elle est écœurante. Quelques secondes plus tard, je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, une autre personne est à mon chevet, une personne tout à fait inattendue. Si la douleur de la veille est grandement atténuée grâce aux soins apportés par l'infirmière, un léger tiraillement subsiste en provenance de mon épaule droite.

\- Ça va, Oliveira ? me demande soucieusement Black.

\- Tu es venu manger mes bonbons ? je rétorque, mi-étonnée mi-accusatrice.

\- Non ! s'offusque-t-il. Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles !

\- Comment expliques-tu qu'un de mes paquets de chocogrenouilles ait subitement disparu ? je m'enquiers, soupçonneuse.

Il grimace et s'explique :

\- Je suis arrivé relativement tôt et bon… ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie quand tu dors mais… c'est un peu ennuyant… se justifie-t-il.

\- Rends-moi mes chocogrenouilles ! j'ordonne froidement à Black.

A regret, il sort de sa cape le paquet à moitié entamé et le repose sur la table de chevet.

\- Celles que tu as dans ta poche aussi, je dis sévèrement.

Il sort les deux chocogrenouilles de sa poche et les jette sur ma pile de sucreries. C'est le pied de tomber, en fait. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'acheter mes friandises.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'observation, remarque-t-il.

\- Bon et sinon, tu voulais quoi ? je demande en lorgnant sur les confiseries.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! rétorque Black, étonné.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je vais bien et que tu m'as volé des chocolats, tu peux t'en aller, je réplique.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, remarque-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ? je m'écrie, agacée.

Un inexplicable sourire satisfait étire alors ses lèvres charnues.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, toute seule ? s'enquiert-il avec un air soucieux que je sais simulé.

\- Je m'amuse toujours plus toute seule qu'avec toi, je rétorque avec supériorité.

\- Puisque tu insistes, soupire-t-il.

Il se lève et sort de la pièce, assez lentement.

\- Black ! je l'appelle avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

\- Oui ? m'interroge-t-il en se retournant.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire jeter dehors par l'infirmière ? je lui demande, curieuse.

\- Mais qui t'a dit qu'elle était au courant de ma présence ? sourit-il mystérieusement.

Avant que je n'ai pu l'interroger davantage, il ouvre la porte et s'en va prestement. Mais quel crétin !

Je me rends compte maintenant, à présent qu'il me reparle, que si il ne m'avait pas méprisée, en première année, je l'apprécierais. Mieux : nous serions encore amis. Comme avant.

Quand nous étions petits, nos parents se voyaient très souvent, au moins une fois par semaine, parce que nos pères étaient de vieux amis. La première fois que j'ai vu Sirius Black, il m'a regardée avec hauteur et arrogance, me jugeant trop faible et trop féminine pour être son amie. Je pense qu'il a changé d'avis à partir du moment où je lui ai profondément enfoncé la tête dans une flaque de boue. Nous sommes devenus amis à nos quatre ans. Les années qui ont suivi, il était rare que l'on ne se voie pas deux jours d'affilés : nos parents nous autorisaient à nous rejoindre via la cheminée. Lorsque ma mère est morte, c'est lui qui m'a réconfortée et qui m'a aidée à faire mon deuil. Lorsque nous nous ennuyions lors des soirées mondaines, nous nous asseyions ensembles et nous scrutions les autres. C'était notre jeu : observer les gens et en déduire non seulement leur vie et leur caractère mais également leurs songes les plus intimes.

Puis, lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, lui à Gryffondor. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas tenu compte des différends de nos maisons respectives, ni du fait que ma famille m'interdisait dès lors de le fréquenter, si lui ne l'avait pas fait. Lorsque le choixpeau a été posé sur la tête de Sirius Black, j'ai perdu mon ami. Il ne m'a plus adressé un seul regard, m'a ignorée à merveille. Même si il ne s'est enfui de sa maison que cette année, il n'a jamais daigné venir ni aux soirées mondaines, ni chez ses parents pendant les vacances scolaires. Et moi, je souffrais silencieusement de cette perte, parce qu'il avait été le seul à réellement me comprendre et qu'il me méprisait. Je me suis remise en question à ce moment-là : il connaissait ma véritable personnalité et m'ignorait dorénavant, devais-je en déduire qu'elle était si peu attrayante ? Je me suis murée dans cette vie de superficialité où les apparences sont primordiales, et je n'ai plus jamais eu d'autre ami que lui, parce que j'ai toujours peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Et maintenant, il se permet de revenir comme une fleur dans ma vie en sous-entendant que _moi_ , j'ai changé ? Il se croit où exactement ? En tout cas, je ne le lui pardonnerai probablement jamais. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il s'excuse, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire.

 **OoOoO**

 **Vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ? Oui ? Tant mieux, ce sera probablement le dernier que vous pourrez lire.**

 **Je n'ai pas envie de publier pour rien, je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire vos envies et votre curiosité sans rien en échange. J'ai écrit les dix premiers chapitres de cette histoire sans vous, je peux parfaitement écrire le reste sans vous. Mais si vous voulez la suite, alors vous ne pouvez compter que sur moi. C'est dommage, hein ?**

 **Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, ou alors le prochain sera disponible dans une semaine. Ça ne dépend que de vous !**

 **Le Souafle est entre vos mains x)**

 **Je vous propose un petit résumé du prochain chapitre. Au programme : des fiançailles, du harcèlement, des caramels, une révélation et un devoir de DCFM.**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone ! Finalement, je continue cette histoire ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier _Naheo_ , _Electro_** ( oui je sais que tu es là ^^ ), **_lecteur_** ( tu vas être content(e), voici la suite ! ), _**Khatanou, Naoem**_ **et _Guest_** ( merci pour ta review ! ) pour **leur review !**

 **Et un grand merci à Siriabelle Grace pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

 **CHAPITRE IV**

Les Rowle aussi ont une tradition, c'est de correspondre le lundi. Et ça se ressent dans le comportement d'Erin. Elle ne parvient pas à réprimer ses émotions, un mélange d'appréhension et de hâte pour le moins inhabituel. Elle a pourtant toujours su cacher ses sentiments, mais ce jour-là semble déroger à la règle. Ça transparaît également dans sa manière de marcher : un coup elle sautille, un coup elle traîne des pieds, et alterne constamment ces deux démarches.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire ce qui, entre autre, pourrait justifier son enthousiasme. Pourtant, les années précédentes, elle n'a jamais eu cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erin ? je demande finalement sans parvenir à contenir ma curiosité.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans ! s'exclame-t-elle pour toute réponse.

\- Je le sais, je t'ai souhaité un joyeux anniversaire dès le réveil, je rétorque en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais connaître le nom de mon fiancé, explique-t-elle réellement avec une grimace inquiète.

\- Oh, je compatis, je lui dis en posant une main sur l'épaule dans un signe de soutien.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle dans un élan d'abattement.

\- Ça va aller, je tente de la réconforter.

\- Non, c'est absolument affreux ! chuchote-t-elle avec fureur.

\- Ça peut être une bonne surprise, je rétorque pour lui insuffler un regain d'espoir.

\- Ça peut en être une très mauvaise, objecte-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Ça peut être Clive Greengrass ! je chantonne avec un regard moqueur.

Erin rougit et m'adresse un regard surpris. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour Clive mais ses regards énamourés la trahissent. Ses yeux brillent imperceptiblement dès qu'elle le voit, et ses sentiments semblent être complètement réciproques. Elle me fixe un long moment, puis hausse les épaules, renonçant à quémander de plus amples informations.

\- Ça peut également être Edern Nott, ton grand ami, rétorque-t-elle avec aigreur.

Ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre, tous les deux. Je pense que c'est parce qu'Erin n'a pas cédé aux avances d'Edern, l'an dernier et que, pour se venger, il lui a fait la vie dure.

\- Je ne pense pas, j'objecte avec certitude.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquiert-elle avec espoir.

\- Tu m'as dit toi-même que l'entente entre vos deux mères est toute relative, tout juste cordiale… je lui rappelle avec un sourire entendu.

\- … et maman a toujours su convaincre papa, termine-t-elle avec soulagement.

\- Le meilleur moyen de connaître la réponse, c'est de lire ce parchemin, j'argue avec bon sens.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Sur ces mots, elle accélère l'allure et se dirige prestement vers la Grande Salle. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un sourire en coin et je la rattrape.

C'est un fait étonnant, mais les mains d'Erin sont toujours révélatrices de ses émotions. Elle parvient à camoufler à merveille ses expressions faciales, ses gestes sont mesurés, son regard impénétrable, mais ses mains montrent chacun de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle angoisse, elle se triture les mains nerveusement, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle est heureuse, ses mains ont tendance à se replier imperceptiblement à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'elle a peur, ses mains forment deux poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges blanchissent. Mais ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je vois ses doigts trembler à ce point. La première fois, c'était l'an dernier, juste avant les B.U.S.E., mais jamais auparavant. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui, elle soit si stressée, prouve l'importance qu'elle accorde à cette nouvelle, et je ne peux que la comprendre. Moi, j'ai Rosier. Chouette !

Nous nous asseyons et je commence à manger un peu tout en regardant Erin fixer son bol avec une appréhension presque palpable. Enfin, le moment tout autant redouté qu'attendu arrive : les hiboux s'engouffrent dans la Grande Salle dans un vol désordonné. Je vois au loin Dorcas Meadowes sortir avec précipitation, comme tous les matins. C'est vraiment bête mais elle est allergique aux plumes. C'est pourquoi son hibou n'en a aucune et est seulement recouvert de sa peau rosâtre.

\- C'est… c'est impossible ! balbutie Erin à ma droite.

Je me reconcentre sur elle et constate qu'elle a déjà fini la lecture de sa lettre. Rien qu'en voyant ses mains qui ne tremblent plus et qui se contractent, je comprends que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est Greengrass, j'affirme sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour tout savoir, marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe. Oui, c'est lui !

Elle lève alors les yeux et croise le regard de Greengrass, qui la fixait déjà. Leurs regards semblent ne plus pouvoir se décrocher l'un de l'autre. Je détourne les yeux de ce spectacle trop romantique pour moi. Je soupire, un peu déçue tout de même. Cela va se conclure sur un mariage heureux, et moi je souffrirai de la présence de Rosier seule dans mon coin.

\- Je serai là pour toi, tu sais, me réconforte Erin en me dardant de son regard sincère.

\- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? je l'accuse presque avec surprise.

Ça m'étonnerait énormément qu'elle ait réussi à franchir mes solides barrières mentales, je l'aurais senti. Je maîtrise l'occlumancie depuis longtemps, parce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir conserver les secrets familiaux. Je sais pratiquer la légilimancie également mais je ne l'utilise pour ainsi dire jamais parce que je ne voudrais pas être dérangée par le cri des piafs qui hurlent dans la tête de mes camarades.

\- Non, je te connais, répond Erin dans un sourire.

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle et nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours de la journée, la Métamorphose. Alors que je marche dans les couloirs, j'entends un bruit sourd au-dessus de moi. Mon hibou, Nazaire, vient de percuter assez violemment la vitre. Tellement violemment qu'il est tout écrasé dessus.

Ah oui, je sais, ça c'est étonnant. Ça s'appelle une fenêtre. Il se décolle du mieux qu'il peut de la vitre et… fonce à nouveau dessus. Mais quel idiot ma parole ! Je fais disparaître la fenêtre juste avant que Nazaire ne s'écrase dessus pour la deuxième fois, et il m'apporte enfin le courrier. Il est de ma chère tante Briella-Rose, ou Dracula pour ceux qui la connaissent bien. Je regarde la lettre, étonnée : quel événement peut-il justifier qu'elle m'envoie une lettre un autre jour que le vendredi ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il n'y a qu'une solution, et la moins bête, je dois dire : la lire !

 _« Oliveira,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, mais cela ne me préoccupe pas trop, je dois dire : Madame Pomfresh m'a assurée que tu étais déjà pratiquement guérie._

 _Ensuite, il s'avère que j'ai entendu parler d'un baiser que tu aurais donné à Edern Nott. Accorder à un homme ce genre d'attentions est la meilleure manière de s'attirer ses faveurs, j'en conviens, mais sois plus discrète à l'avenir et n'embrasse personne publiquement. Je n'imagine même pas la honte que ce serait si tu étais traitée de traînée !_

 _J'ai également entendu parler du fait que le Traître-à-son-sang Black s'était approprié la place à côté de la tienne en potion. Ma nièce, tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'ôter de là dans les plus brefs délais !_

 _Briella-Rose Parkinson. »_

Pourquoi le fait que Grace ait lourdement insisté sur le baiser de Nott ne m'étonne pas ? Peu importe, le châtiment qu'elle souhaitait n'arrivera jamais, ma tante est d'accord avec moi sur la question. Quant-à sa recommandation… j'avoue qu'habituellement, je suis bien plus discrète. Mais dans ce cas de figure, la discrétion ne m'aurait pas permis de faire enrager cette grosse truie de Grace… Comme toutes les autres lettres de Dracula avant elle, je roule la missive en boule et la fourre négligemment dans ma besace en peau de dragon.

L'heure de Métamorphose se passe normalement, du moins jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'on ne puisse déterminer comment, la cape de velours noir de Grace prenne feu. Ce n'est pas moi, pas du tout ! Quoiqu'il en soit, une fumée opaque s'en élève et reste en suspension dans la salle, nous étouffant légèrement. J'ai alors une réaction absolument pas programmée et, d'un grand coup de baguette, je lance un aguamenti qui, par mes soins, atteint la cape ET sa propriétaire. Je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher, mais voir Grace avec des cheveux trempés qui frisent et du maquillage dégoulinant sur son visage, c'est le pied.

Je me rends ensuite à mon cours de potion. Dès que la porte du cours est ouverte, je m'assois précipitamment à côté de Lynda pour ne pas avoir à subir une heure de cours aux côtés de Black.

\- Hey ! Lynda ! l'appelle une voix séductrice.

\- Oui, roucoule-t-elle, ravie.

\- Tu me laisserais ta place ? s'enquiert nonchalamment le dénommé Black.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! accepte Lynda avec empressement.

Manifestement, Lynda était un mauvais choix. Elle est vraiment inutile, en fait.

\- Hey, salut, Oliveira ! me salue-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je sens que l'heure va être longue… et l'année aussi, si il continue à corrompre tous mes boucliers !

\- Ah mais il faut que je t'apprivoise à chaque cours ? s'étonne Black, un peu agacé.

C'est ça, vas-y, traites-moi de chien tant que tu y es.

\- Je vois que oui, soupire-t-il.

Oui, mon gars, je ne compte pas te simplifier la tâche. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Bienvenue en enfer, Black !

\- Je n'aime pas trop ton sourire, grimace-t-il. Il est un peu… effrayant.

Eh oui ! Quand je t'ai adressé la parole, la semaine dernière, c'était une regrettable erreur. Le silence, l'indifférence. Même pas de mépris. Tu détestes être ignoré, tu vas être servi !

Le lendemain, lors du cours de potion, je choisis Grace pour assurer ma protection vis-à-vis de cet abruti de Gryffondor. Elle me regarde avec circonspection en me voyant m'installer à côté d'elle, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Cependant, inévitablement, l'abruti en question rapplique et l'aborde :

\- Grace ? appelle Sirius avec un air charmeur.

\- Oui, Sirius ? roucoule la concernée.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Lynda avait quelque chose à te raconter, explique-t-il.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'exclame Grace, surexcitée.

Sans réfléchir, elle se lève alors et part en direction de Lynda, quelques tables devant. Et c'est ainsi que, le mardi, Black vint à bout de Grace, une fille qui était censée me servir de bouclier, elle aussi.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? s'écrie Grace à l'intention de Lynda.

Là, je sens que ça va être drôle.

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasme Lynda en réponse.

Je tourne ma tête vers Black et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il hausse les épaules avec indifférence pour toute réponse. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas du tout prémédité. Lynda Prewett a _toujours_ quelque chose à dire !

\- Tu m'as ignoré hier… commence Black avec austérité.

Tiens, il a remarqué ? Petit génie, va !

\- Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer ce cours dans le silence, continue-t-il posément.

\- Change de place, je lui propose innocemment.

Je ne me rends compte qu'après que je lui ai adressé la parole.

\- Tiens, tu as retrouvé l'usage de ta langue ! s'exclame Black avec un sourire victorieux.

Je prends bien soin de ne pas lui répondre et de concentrer mon attention sur le cours que dispense le gros professeur Slughorn.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'incident du cours de métamorphose d'hier, lance-t-il négligemment.

Les rumeurs vont vite à ce que je vois.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait, m'accuse-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Je dissimule mon étonnement à la perfection et je daigne enfin le regarder.

\- Ce sont des accusations très graves, je dis avec sérieux.

\- C'est la vérité, affirme-t-il, l'air très sûr de lui-même.

Je continue de le fixer mais ne réponds rien, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

\- Entre nous, ton acte est parfaitement justifié, me glisse-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- C'est-à-dire ? je l'interroge avec une surprise parfaitement dissimulée.

\- C'est ce qui arrive aux traîtres, explicite-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

\- Précise, je lui ordonne, intriguée.

\- Si elle n'avait pas colporté tous tes faits et gestes à ta tante… commence-t-il son explication.

\- Comment tu le sais ? je le coupe avec sévérité.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se parlait plus que je ne t'ai pas observée, explique-t-il énigmatiquement.

\- Tu ne serais pas un psychopathe ? je m'enquiers, presque sérieuse.

\- C'est possible, sourit-il.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ? je demande froidement.

\- Deux ans, je dirais, dit-il après réflexion.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? je chuchote furieusement.

\- On ne se parlait pas, je te rappelle ! s'insurge-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, Black ! je rétorque avec dégoût.

\- Disons que je l'ai légèrement punie pour sa trahison, tente-t-il de se rattraper.

C'était donc lui qui lui avait rasé le crâne et qui s'était acharné sur elle, en quatrième année ! Je me rappelle qu'à ce moment, j'avais béni celui qui avait fait ça. Maintenant que je sais que c'est lui, ça ne me fait plus rire du tout.

\- Tu penses que ça rattrape les punitions que m'a infligées ma tante ? je gronde avec une colère difficilement contenue.

Il ne répond rien et baisse les yeux, l'air coupable.

\- Black et Drake, j'enlève cinq points à votre maison respective pour bavardage. Maintenant, taisez-vous.

Je ne lui adresse plus la parole de tout le cours, trop choquée pour cela. C'est la première fois qu'on évoque ces six années d'ignorance, et je me rends compte qu'en parler avec lui est horriblement gênant.

Le soir même, je sors de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Erin. Je n'ai pas pris de dessert et j'attends avec impatience de rentrer dans mon dortoir pour manger mes caramels. Seulement, Edern Nott ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me saisit le bras droit.

\- Tu pensais aller où comme ça ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- J'étais étonnée que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt, je rétorque dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- J'aurais voulu ! s'exclame-t-il, mais cette folle de Abbot m'a séquestré hier soir et ne m'a relâché que ce matin.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Je passe à mon dortoir et je suis tout à toi, je me désiste.

Je veux vraiment mes caramels ! Bien plus que tout ce qu'il a à me donner.

\- Bien, renifle-t-il. On se retrouve dans l'ancienne salle de potion au troisième étage.

Et il s'en va en sifflotant. Je me retourne vers Erin qui me regarde avec un air conspirateur puis nous nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs. J'attends qu'Erin soit dans la salle de bain pour sortir mes friandises. Mes caramels sont dorés et tellement attrayants… ils fondent dans ma bouche et je les déguste le plus lentement possible, pour faire durer le plaisir. Lorsque j'en ai mangé trois, je soupire et me lève. Nott m'attend.

Dans ces moments-là, je me dégoûte. Parce que je m'offre à un de ces Sang-puristes qui tueront pour se sentir supérieur. Parce que je suis le modèle qu'est ma tante en suivant ses conseils. Parce que je me sens salie à chaque fois. Je me hais parce que je m'offre toute entière à des hommes pour lesquels je ne ressens rien d'autre que du dégoût, que ça a toujours été le cas, et que cet acte a pour moi perdu tout son enchantement. S'il en a eu un jour.

D'un autre côté, ce sont les seuls moments où je peux oublier ma vie minable, et si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Dans un an et demi, je serai condamnée à être une femme au foyer attentionnée et soumise. Et je sais que là, je me dégoûterai encore plus.

Je me colle aux murs et tourne dans les couloirs, montant les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au point de rendez-vous. Un mélange d'adrénaline, d'appréhension et d'excitation m'embrume les sens. J'inspire profondément une fois, puis ouvre la porte. Il est déjà là.

 **OoOoO**

Dorcas Meadowes, à côté de moi, se dandine sur sa chaise, l'air stressée et surexcitée à la fois.

\- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons avant les vacances, déclare Monsieur Ziegler, le professeur de DCFM. Vous allez devoir effectuer un travail en binôme durant ces vacances avec votre partenaire de travail, ordonne-t-il. Je vous donne le sujet immédiatement.

D'un geste sec de la baguette, il fait apparaître des consignes au tableau. _Décrivez le mode de vie des vampires et leur habitat._

\- Vous écrirez un rouleau de parchemin pour y répondre. Des recherches préalables sont nécessaires et un travail vraiment approfondi est bonifié, explique le professeur.

Je me tourne vers Dorcas et je désespère. Il est hors de question que je fasse tout toute seule mais en même temps… je ne veux pas passer plus de temps qu'il n'en faut avec une idiote pareille ! Quoique, après réflexion, elle n'est pas nécessairement pire que Grace et Lynda.

\- Tu es libre pendant les vacances ? s'enquiert Dorcas à mon intention.

J'imagine vraiment la tête de ma tante si une Gryffondor passait à la maison pendant les vacances. Sang-mêlé de surcroît.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, je réponds par conséquent.

\- Oh… souffle-t-elle, déçue. Il va falloir qu'on fasse tout ça avant, alors.

Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas, moi ! Il ne reste que deux soirées et demain je suis occupée ! Il y a une sortie illégale à Pré-au-Lard le soir, et je ne compte certainement pas gâcher une occasion de m'amuser pour consacrer ce précieux temps au travail.

\- C'est impossible, je rétorque.

\- Comment fait-on dans ce cas-là ? s'étonne Dorcas.

\- On se répartit le travail, on le fait chacune de notre côté et on s'envoie des lettres par hibou, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ça lui arrive de réfléchir ? Elle me regarde comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'une intelligence inouïe, et je détourne la tête en soupirant.

\- On communiquera plutôt avec le mien, d'accord ? réfléchit-elle dans un haussement de sourcil. Le tien est une vraie catastrophe ambulante ! Et en plus il a des plumes !

Il est vrai que Nazaire n'est certainement pas le hibou – enfin la chouette travestie – le plus recommandable. Et en plus il a des plumes. Ce qui, en soit, est normal pour un hibou.

\- Soit, je concède par conséquent.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'il nous reste, nous nous répartissons rapidement les tâches : je m'occuperai de leur mode de vie et elle fera de son mieux pour décrire leur habitat. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je sors de la salle prestement et me rends à mon cours suivant. Il s'agit de la Botanique. Serpentard partage le cours avec les Serdaigle, à ma plus grande satisfaction. De toutes, Serdaigle est la maison que je préfère. Malheureusement, non seulement je n'avais pas les compétences requises – je n'ai jamais brillé par mon zèle au travail ni par ma soif de connaissance – mais en plus j'ai soudoyé le Choixpeau pour qu'il me place plutôt à Serpentard. Cet ignoble couvre-chef de mes deux a longuement insisté pour que j'aille à Poufsouffle. Je ne vous dis pas la honte.

A la fin de la journée, je me balade dans le château, seule. Certainement pas par défaut mais plutôt parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Ça fait du bien de n'entendre que soi, et non pas ces piaillements incessants. Je tourne à gauche lors d'un croisement et continue de marcher, une lime à la main, captivée par la vision de mon ongle devenant plus arrondi. Le bruit d'une conversation me fait m'arrêter et, silencieusement, je m'approche des voix.

\- Lynda ! appelle une voix masculine.

Je me glisse derrière une armure et lève les yeux sur le garçon. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe : pourquoi parle-t-il à Lynda, celui-là ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, explicite-t-il, l'air relativement mal-à-l'aise.

Je me suis toujours demandé : quelle est l'utilité de dire « j'ai quelque chose à te demander » si c'est pour demander quelque chose juste après ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Dire « Tu peux me passer la cruche » c'est quand même plus simple que de dire « J'ai quelque chose à te demander : passe-moi la cruche », non ? C'est fou ce que les Hommes aiment se compliquer la vie. Moi, à la limite, j'envie les animaux. La vache, quand elle veut dire bonjour, elle dit « meuuuuuuh ! » et quand elle veut dire _passe-moi le sel_ , elle dit « meuuuuuuh ! » également ! Bon, enfin bref, ce n'est pas la question.

\- … tu comprends ? clôt-il sa phrase.

D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de la connaître, moi, la question.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Remus ? lui demande Lynda très sérieusement.

\- Euh… hésite-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, lui avoue-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Tu sais, ce genre de filles superficielles qui, de toutes manières, finiront mariées à un fils de Mangemorts… explicite Lynda.

\- Ah… euh… dit-il, hésitant.

\- Crois-moi, ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre vous, affirme-t-elle avec conviction.

\- Je voulais juste voir Erin pour qu'on commence à travailler la DCFM, explique-t-il avec embarras.

Ah, c'est d'Erin qu'ils parlent ?

\- Ah… autant pour moi, dit Lynda, gênée.

\- Bon bah, tu sais où elle est ? demande-t-il encore.

\- Elle doit être dans le dortoir, répond la Serpentard.

Il la remercie d'un geste de la tête et commence à s'éloigner.

\- Euh… Remus ? l'appelle Lynda.

\- Oui ? se retourne-t-il.

\- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu ! affirme-t-elle avec conviction.

\- De quelle conversation tu parles ? fait-il mine de s'étonner.

Alors là, si je m'y attendais ! Lynda, si défaitiste ? On parle bien de la même fille ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on se ressemblait autant. Je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une vision pessimiste de notre condition. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention aux personnes qui m'entourent.

Je me remets en route et pars en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Arrivée devant le pan de mur où se trouve l'entrée, je prononce le mot de passe. Le mur s'ouvre et j'entre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Oliveira ? m'interpelle immédiatement Ruby, une fille de septième année, avec enthousiasme.

\- Il va bien avec tes yeux, je lâche simplement.

\- Oui, ils sont presque de la même couleur ! s'emballe-t-elle.

On aura beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, ces phrases sont intemporelles et s'accordent à toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles soient. Et depuis le temps, elles n'ont même pas remarqué que je répétais toujours la même chose !

\- Erin ? appelle Lynda en entrant à son tour dans la Salle Commune.

\- Oui ? répond la concernée.

\- Lupin te cherche pour votre devoir de DCFM, explique-t-elle avec indifférence.

Erin la remercie d'un hochement de tête et sort de la salle. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de Lynda. Qui pourrait croire que, derrière son maquillage exubérant, se cache un être tout aussi indigné que moi par notre vie de greluches ? Je détourne finalement le regard et me force à penser à autre chose.

Je m'assois à une table de travail, sors un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, mon pot d'encre, et me mets à travailler. Je n'ai toujours pas fait le devoir de métamorphose pour demain, et je ne suis pas convaincue que McGonagall soit du genre à se laisser séduire par mes charmes de Vélane, au contraire du vieux Slughorn.

\- Son rouge-à-lèvre est tellement affreux…

\- Ses yeux sont tout de même incroyables…

\- Il est vraiment trop sexy…

Il m'est impossible de me concentrer ici, avec tous ces bavardages. Je soupire et rassemble mes affaires, préférant aller dans un endroit plus silencieux. La bibliothèque me semble être le lieu le plus approprié.

 **Autant de commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Continuez comme ça :)**

 **Un gros bisou à tous et à la prochaine ! ( pour de nouvelles aventures ! )**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **C'est adorable de votre part de ne pas m'avoir fait remarquer les nombreuses fautes du chapitre précédent ! J'en ai pourtant fait plein dont j'ai terriblement honte ! Je me suis relue et j'ai corrigé le plus gros.  
**

 **J'aimerais remercier Siriabelle Grace pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, ainsi que tous les autres.**

 **Un grand merci à _Electro, Naoem, Guest ( moi aussi je suis contente de la poursuivre ! ) et Zod'a seulement ( ça faisait longtemps )_ pour leur review !**

 **CHAPITRE V**

J'enfile ma robe bleu nuit et me maquille légèrement. La robe est simple, cintrée à la taille et légèrement évasée à partir de là. J'ai des chaussures plates mais des talons aiguilles dans mon sac à main en cuir noir. Mes cheveux dorés retombent en boucles parfaites sur mes frêles épaules et mes grands yeux bleus rongent mon visage fin. Lynda s'est elle-aussi habillée élégamment. Grace n'est pas invitée parce que, non seulement elle n'a pas un nom suffisamment reconnu, mais en plus elle a le charme d'un Véracrasse putréfié. Erin a la malchance d'être préfète et les préfets ne sont pas admis à la fête, pour des raisons évidentes. Seuls les privilégiés sont invités. Trois critères sont pris en compte : la beauté, la popularité et la notoriété. Grace n'a vraiment rien pour elle, la pauvre.

Nous sortons discrètement de la salle désaffectée que nous avons choisie pour nous vêtir. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est une tradition que tout élève de Poudlard – à condition qu'il soit populaire et/ou beau et/ou issu d'une bonne famille – se doit de respecter. Nous montons au quatrième étage en veillant bien à ne croiser aucun représentant des _forces de l'ordre_ , et nous nous approchons d'un couloir rempli de miroirs. Un en particulier attire mon attention. De nous deux, je suis la seule à y être déjà allée. Je me dirige vers une des glaces au fond de la pièce et, une fois devant elle, je pose ma main sur la surface lisse et froide. Le miroir pivote et laisse place à une entrée béante. Je me laisse glisser dans le passage, et Lynda s'y engouffre à son tour. Une longue marche débute alors dans le gouffre sombre.

\- Il fait froid, grelotte Lynda.

\- Tu es une sorcière, non ? je rétorque en haussant les sourcils.

Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Hier, je l'ai vue réagir comme une jeune fille normale et aujourd'hui, elle est redevenue Lynda, l'adolescente trop maquillée obnubilée par son apparence et qui ne porte d'attention qu'aux ragots. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec elle, alors j'ai décidé de garder le même comportement que d'habitude.

\- Où va-t-on ? s'enquiert Lynda avec curiosité.

\- Dans la salle des fêtes ! je réponds avec un sourire ravi.

\- Il y en a une ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Evidemment, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une grande bâtisse isolée autour de laquelle gravitent des élèves de Poudlard parmi les plus âgés. Habituellement, seuls les élèves de sixième et septième années sont invités. La seule exception, c'est moi. J'y suis déjà allée l'an dernier parce qu'une majorité de personnes – des garçons en particulier – a souhaité que je vienne. En plus, Wilkes m'avait entraînée de force jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Oliveira Drake et Lynda Prewett, vous pouvez entrer, nous informe l'élève qui sert de videur après avoir regardé sa liste.

Sans plus attendre, j'entre dans la pièce sans plus faire attention à Lynda. L'ambiance est tamisée dans la salle immense et la musique pulse fort dans mes oreilles. Le son de la basse m'électrise et embrume mes sens. Les regards se tournent vers moi et j'avance avec assurance, le regard fier et le port princier.

\- Oliveira, ça va ? retentit une voix narquoise, m'arrêtant net dans mon pseudo-défilé de mode.

\- A l'évidence moins depuis que tu es là, je rétorque, acide et agacée.

\- On ne peut pas faire une trêve le temps d'une soirée ? souffle Black avec énervement.

\- Non, je réponds le plus simplement du monde.

Sa trêve, je l'ai espérée durant près de six ans. Maintenant que les rôles se sont inversés, je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il va souffrir et ramper pour espérer que je lui accorde mon pardon. Je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers le buffet, mais je me retourne à nouveau lorsqu'il m'appelle.

\- Quoi ? je demande avec aigreur.

En deux enjambées, il est devant moi. Je lève la tête et je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de culpabilité.

\- J'aurais dû te dire, pour Grace… commence-t-il doucement.

J'te l'fais pas dire mon pote !

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en baissant la tête.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je le regarde de haut en bas. Sirius Black sait s'excuser ! Ça alors ! Si j'avais su…

\- C'est bon je t'en veux pas, je grommelle difficilement.

Il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Ai-je déjà été aussi gênée que maintenant ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut faire une trêve ? me demande-t-il à nouveau.

\- Certainement pas, je rétorque en me détournant de lui à nouveau.

Je veux bien être gentille mais faut pas pousser Briella-Rose dans les pissenlits, hein ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir… ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, elle est allergique au pollen ! Je me saisis d'un gobelet et je le remplis de ponch. J'en déguste quelques gorgées puis me retourne pour me rendre sur la piste de danse. Là, dans un hoquet de frayeur, je me retrouve en face à face avec un Sirius Black goguenard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je grogne avec agacement une fois la surprise passée.

\- Mais rien, rien ! se récrie-t-il avec un semblant d'innocence. Bois ton verre, vas-y, ajoute-t-il avec un air angélique.

Je jette un coup d'œil au verre, puis à Black, puis de nouveau au verre, avant de hausser les épaules et de partir loin de lui. Sa folie est peut-être contagieuse. Mon verre à la main, je me dirige vers la foule et me mets à me trémousser vaguement, buvant une gorgée de temps à autres. Malgré la faible teneur en alcool de ce ponch, je commence déjà à me sentir désinhibée et je danse de plus en plus outrageusement. Les regards sont fixés sur moi et ne s'en décrochent pas une seule seconde. Les représentants de la gent masculine produisent plus de bave en me regardant qu'une escorte d'escargots tétraplégiques. Cette phrase ne veut rien dire mais elle fait son petit effet. Même Black me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Même si je le soupçonne de manigancer quelque chose de pas net, ses yeux me brûlent la peau. Ça me gêne, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'en préoccuper. D'un mouvement preste, je lance mon verre par-dessus mon épaule et entoure sensuellement le cou d'un des garçons. Je fourre mes doigts fins dans ses mèches blondes et me frotte contre lui. Correction : je suis complètement saoule. Je reste encore quelques secondes contre lui et m'en vais soudainement, le laissant frustré. Et Black me suit comme un chien, l'air absolument satisfait de lui-même, sans prêter attention aux filles qui le regardent de leurs petits yeux énamourés.

\- Lily-jolie est vraiment méchante, pleurniche Potter non loin de moi. Je suis trop bien pour elle ! s'exclame-t-il.

Si ça lui fait plaisir d'y croire… Mary McDonnald, la meilleure amie de la dénommée Lily, le regarde de la même manière que moi. La rousse volcanique n'a pas été invitée puisque les préfets sont exclus. Si elle avait été là, nul doute que Potter lui aurait léché les pieds.

\- Oliveira, tu te sens bien ? me demande Black avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Oui, très, je réponds, complètement dans les vapes.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? m'interroge-t-il en articulant comme si il parlait à une handicapée mentale.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à lui ? J'ai peut-être l'esprit embrumé mais je n'ai pas encore diminué d'âge, hein !

\- Non, je te déteste tu es très méchant et en plus t'es moche ! je rétorque puérilement.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être sincère… marmonne Black, déçu et vexé.

\- Non, en fait, c'est pas vrai, je corrige après réflexion.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- T'es pas si moche que ça, je m'exclame. T'es même plutôt canon, en vérité, je rectifie.

\- Ah… euh… merci, hésite-t-il, l'air perplexe.

Il s'attendait à quoi, celui-là ? Je me mets à ricaner sans aucune raison apparente et je m'apprête à m'en aller.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? s'enquiert Black.

C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! je m'insurge. T'es méchant et t'es moche… enfin canon… mais moche quand même !

\- Et pourquoi je suis méchant ?

\- T'as d'autres questions stupides à me poser ? je dis froidement. Tu ne m'as plus reparlé depuis qu'on est en première année !

Sans plus m'attarder, je pars en zigzaguant, sans aucun but.

\- Hey ! Drake ! C'est combien pour une nuit ? ricane Potter, à moitié sérieux.

Lui aussi est complètement torché. Il y a donc un truc pas net avec le ponch ! Quoique lui, il tient dans sa main une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu à moitié vide. Ah non en fait, le ponch n'a d'effets que sur moi.

\- Tout d'abord, même pour tout l'or du monde je ne m'approcherais pas de toi, Potter, je m'offusque. Ensuite, je ne suis pas une prostituée, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent !

Potter bougonne et je me détourne de lui. Il n'est pas intéressant de toute manière et il va bientôt vomir tripes et boyaux sur le parquet moisi de la salle des fêtes. Je n'aime pas être bourrée, je sens que je vais rentrer à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. J'en ai de très mauvais souvenirs. Je n'ai été saoule qu'une seule fois, c'était en quatrième année, lors d'une fête dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était en septième année et il m'a fait boire, jusqu'à ce que je sois à deux doigts du coma éthylique. Je frôlais l'inconscience et il m'a montée dans son dortoir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain, j'étais abandonnée dans un placard à balai austère, mon corps juvénile était impudiquement exposé et je ressentais une douleur tellement intense que je n'ai pas immédiatement remarqué ma gueule-de-bois. Ce sentiment de souillure, je n'ai jamais su le réprimer. Il est toujours là et assombrit une partie de moi. J'ai essayé de retrouver ce monstre, de me venger, mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui il était.

\- Ça te dirait de finir la soirée avec moi, Oliveira ? me propose un garçon que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Non, t'es moche, je refuse puérilement en lui tirant la langue.

Et je m'en vais en ricanant bêtement sous son regard mi-vexé mi-ahuri. Je n'aime vraiment pas être bourrée, et encore moins perdre le contrôle. Parmi les décombres de mon cerveau embrumé, une pensée lucide me vient. Je tourne les talons pour la énième fois de la soirée et m'élance comme un boulet de canon. Et… je fonce dans la personne que je recherchais, justement.

\- Oups, excuse-moi je t'avais pas vu, je glousse.

\- Pas de quoi, répond-t-il, étonné.

\- Ah oui en fait ! je m'exclame soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre, Black ? je lui demande férocement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'accuses ? proteste-t-il avec une innocence que je sais feinte.

\- Tu as mis un truc pas net dans mon verre, avoue-le ! je hurle, accusatrice.

\- Peut-être bien… hésite-t-il..

\- Black, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu m'as fait ingurgiter, je te plonge la tête dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que tu meures trois fois ! je le menace avec un air furieux.

\- Il est possible qu'un peu de… hum… d'hydromel ait fini malencontreusement dans ton verre, marmonne-t-il.

Je le regarde quelques minutes, sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte et un air ahuri profondément stupide peint sur le visage. Je le sais parce que je contemple mon reflet dans son œil droit. Ses yeux sont d'un gris clair où brille une inaltérable étincelle de malice. Je referme la bouche et m'en vais.

Saviez-vous qu'il est très difficile d'être discrète dans les couloirs lorsqu'on est bourrée et qu'on rigole toute seule comme une idiote ? Non ? Maintenant, vous le savez. Heureusement pour moi, Rusard semble trop occupé avec Miss Teigne et ne me surprend pas. Imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire déclenche en moi un autre fou-rire. Foutu Black et foutu hydromel ! Dès que je le retrouve, je lui tire les cheveux, d'abord. A Black, pas à l'hydromel. Oh c'est pas possible ce que je suis stupide. J'arrive enfin dans ma salle commune, sans encombre, et c'est en voyant un espèce d'aigle énigmatique que je me rends compte que je ne suis peut-être pas au bon endroit.

\- Du beurre ou un fruit, dit énigmatiquement le faux aigle.

Hou ! Un aigle qui parle ! Je me mets à rigoler comme une cruche.

\- Du beurre ou un fruit ! répète l'oiseau avec agacement.

\- Un tabouret ! je m'écrie, hilare. Pouahahahaha !

\- Va-t'en ! soupire l'oiseau.

Même un faux volatile sait avoir l'air blasé, j'hallucine ! Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher…

 **OoOoO**

Ouah ! J'ai un abominable mal de tête, c'est affreux ! J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés est en train de galoper dans ma boîte crânienne. J'ai toujours su que ces bestiaux étaient diaboliques !

\- Debout, Oli, tu vas rater le Poudlard Express, m'enjoint Erin tout doucement.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, Erin, je déclare le plus sérieusement du monde à ma camarade de dortoir préférée. J'ai un affreux mal de tête.

\- Oh non, Oli, tu as juste une sacrée gueule-de-bois, ricane Erin.

Ah tiens, c'est pas faux. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt vrai. Erin n'est pas naïve, elle sait pertinemment qu'hier avait lieu une fête et qu'elle n'était pas invitée.

\- Tu peux me donner la potion ? je la supplie dans un gémissement plaintif. Je sens que je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

\- Je vais la chercher, me promet-elle en se levant.

\- Et… Erin ! je l'appelle.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu pouvais parler moins fort… je me plains en grimaçant.

\- Je suis en train de chuchoter, Oli, m'informe-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et… Erin ! je l'appelle à nouveau.

\- Oui ? répète-t-elle en camouflant son agacement avec brio.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Oli, je souffle.

\- Ah… dit-elle, déçue.

\- Trouve un autre surnom s'il-te-plaît, mais pas Oli, je tente de m'expliquer.

Ça me fait bien trop penser à Sirius.

\- D'accord, accepte-t-elle, résignée.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque que je suis allongée dans la baignoire. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier parce que je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. Erin revient rapidement et me tend un flacon de potion que je m'empresse d'ingurgiter, non sans devoir réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Je me sens mieux immédiatement après et me relève de la baignoire en m'étirant comme un chat.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, grimace Erin.

\- Crois-moi, je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, je rétorque en grimaçant.

\- A l'avenir, si tu pouvais surveiller davantage ta consommation d'alcool… me suggère-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Mais je n'ai bu que du ponch ! je proteste. Deux verres à peine !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Un souvenir me revient et je m'empresse de me vêtir tout en marmonnant un :

\- Oh le saligaud ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Qui ? s'enquiert Erin avec curiosité.

\- Black ! je gronde, furieuse.

Je veille à m'apprêter correctement malgré mon énervement et je descends les escaliers prestement, bien décidée à donner une correction à cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Je suis cependant arrêtée par un Rosier bougon. _Evan_ Rosier, hein, pas une plante.

\- Quoi _encore_ ? je m'écrie, agacée.

\- Hier, j'étais un peu saoul… commence-t-il.

\- Et… ? je le presse, énervée et franchement pas intéressée.

\- Et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais coucher avec moi, continue-t-il lentement.

\- Et… ? je répète, bien que je n'aie aucun souvenir de sa demande.

\- Et tu m'as dit non ! s'offusque-t-il finalement.

\- Et alors ? je rétorque négligemment.

\- Et en plus, tu m'as dit que j'étais moche ! ajoute-t-il.

Ah ! Voici donc le nœud du problème ! Monsieur le Mangemort en herbe n'aime pas qu'on doute de son sex-appeal.

\- C'était toi ? je m'écrie soudainement, incrédule.

\- Qui d'autre ? bougonne-t-il.

Ça alors ! Je réprime mon fou-rire et sors de la Salle Commune sans plus prêter attention à ce pauvre Evan Rosier. Dès lors que mon pied franchit l'ouverture béante, je remets en place mon masque d'indifférence, bien que j'enrage intérieurement. Je suis presqu'instantanément rattrapée par Lynda et Susan, ainsi que quelques autres filles que je ne connais que de vue. Le silence qui m'entourait il y a trois secondes à peine est désormais troublé par leurs jacassements incessants.

\- Alors, tu en pense quoi, Oliveira ? s'enthousiasme une petite rousse assez mignonne.

\- Il va bien avec tes yeux, je la complimente sans réfléchir.

\- J'ai bien fait de le choisir, alors ? s'exclame-t-elle, ravie.

Elle est vraiment toute mignonne, ses yeux sont brillants d'excitation. Elle doit être en troisième année.

\- Vous avez vu la tenue de Florine Macmillan ? grimace-t-elle ensuite, l'air dégoûtée.

Ah bah non, en fait. Elle a l'air mignonne, comme ça, mais… elle est comme toutes les autres. Je soupire discrètement et accélère sensiblement l'allure. Elles me suivent sans s'en préoccuper et nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après. Sans prendre garde aux autres filles, je m'assois à la table des Serpentards et commence à manger lentement, tout en réfléchissant. Ce bref trajet m'a permis de réfléchir un peu, et je ne me donnerai certainement pas en spectacle pour les beaux yeux de Sirius Black. Il va me falloir une vengeance plus élaborée et plus insidieuse. Je sens son regard me brûler. Sans doute s'attendait-il à un châtiment public. Eh bah non ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège sale tricot ! Mais pas n'importe quel tricot, bien sûr. Celui de tante Odette.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous avons tous rejoint la gare de Pré-au-Lard, accompagnés de nos bagages et de nos animaux de compagnie. A peine le train a-t-il démarré que Black et Potter font irruption dans mon compartiment.

\- Salut les jeunes ! s'écrie Potter.

\- Comment ça va-t-y ? enchérit Black.

Je les ignore du mieux que je peux et continue d'étaler du vernis rouge sur mes ongles.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lily-Jolie ? s'enquiert soucieusement James.

\- Non, mais je peux à coup sûr t'affirmer qu'où qu'elle soit, elle ne veut absolument pas te voir, je rétorque froidement.

Il me lance un regard outré et s'en va, immédiatement suivi de son camarade de toujours. Rapidement énervée par les jacassements de mes prétendues amies, je me lève dans le but d'aller aux toilettes. En avançant dans les couloirs, j'entends tout à coup mon prénom et me dirige vers le compartiment à bagage d'où proviennent les voix de deux personnes. Je ne reconnais pas leur tête car les vitres sont opaques, mais idiot serait celui qui n'identifierait pas leurs voix.

\- Ça me dépasse, Patmol. Pourquoi tu t'obstines autant avec elle ? s'étonne la première personne, nulle autre que James Potter.

\- Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était trop réel pour ça, se justifie la deuxième voix, aussi appelée Sirius Black.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu cherches à la faire réagir ! Résignes-toi, Sirius : Oliveira Drake n'est plus ton amie d'enfance. Elle est devenue une sorte de glaçon insensible que rien ne pourra ébranler, dit gravement Potter.

\- Non ! s'insurge Black. Et puis je ne prends pas en compte les conseils d'un obsédé qui harcèle une fille depuis trois ans ! riposte-t-il.

\- Lily-Jolie, c'est différent, objecte Potter avec assurance. Je sais qu'elle est folle de moi.

\- Bien sûr… ironise Black.

Je le sens presque lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais pourquoi tu la harcèles ? demande Potter.

C'est une question que je me pose aussi.

\- Ce soir-là… elle était comme quand on était petits, explique Black avec hésitation. Je l'ai retrouvée telle qu'elle était avant de changer…

Parce que c'est moi qui ai changé ? Laissez-moi rire. Et puis de quel soir il parle ? Dans tous les cas, c'est trop pour moi et je m'éloigne prestement de la porte. Je retourne dans mon compartiment sans même passer aux toilettes et reste silencieuse pendant tout le voyage. Si les filles s'en étonnent un peu, elles ne font aucun commentaire et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas su leur fournir une explication. Elles continuent de piailler, comme à leur habitude, sans plus faire attention à moi.

\- Et là il me dit : tu sais que t'es jolie, toi ? raconte Grace.

Sincèrement, il devait être bourré.

\- Et moi je me suis dit : mais qui c'est ce ringard ? continue-t-elle.

Ton âme sœur, chérie.

\- Et ensuite ? s'impatiente Lynda, scotchée aux lèvres de la fausse blonde.

\- On a couché ensemble, conclut Grace dans un haussement d'épaules négligent.

Quel était l'intérêt de son histoire ? C'est probablement un mystère qui sera à jamais irrésolu. Seule Erin reste silencieuse et me regarde avec un air compréhensif. C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus, chez elle : elle ne voit pas d'intérêt à parler pour ne rien dire, mais n'est pas trop curieuse. Je plonge à nouveau dans mes pensées et m'éloigne psychiquement du monde extérieur. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à faire il y a de cela quelques années. Dans ce monde-là, tout ne tourne pas autour de moi juste à cause de mon physique avantageux, et je ne simule pas être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas en réalité. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que Tante Gravida a sombré dans la folie. Peu m'importe, en vérité. Le trajet s'écoule sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, et c'est tant mieux.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrête, tout le monde se précipite hors de son compartiment et se rend sur le quai bondé. J'attends un peu le temps que la foule diminue, puis je sors à mon tour. Je lance des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui m'entourent et ils s'écartent prestement, libérant le passage sans m'encombrer. Une seule personne déroge à la règle et me tombe dessus. Bien. On vient de ruiner ma réputation, c'est super !

\- James, t'es un vrai Troll, s'écrie le garçon qui est assis sur moi, tout en ricanant.

\- Black, si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, je peux te jurer que… je commence à le menacer.

\- Oh ! Oliveira ! s'exclame-t-il, ravi. Que de menaces, ricane-t-il. Tu aboies, mais tu ne mords pas, ajoute-t-il en me passant une main dans les cheveux dans le but de les ébouriffer.

C'est trop pour moi. Je dégaine ma baguette et le propulse à quelques mètres de là, plus encolérée qu'auparavant. Dès lors que je quitte Poudlard, ce n'est pas seulement à moi qu'il fait du tort, parce que, de là où je suis, je vois parfaitement ma tante me regarder avec désapprobation. Et ça, c'est de très mauvais augure.

\- Aïe ! s'écrie douloureusement Black en se réceptionnant sur les fesses.

Je me relève, époussette ma robe de sorcière du plat de la main et lance des regards meurtriers aux personnes qui m'entourent, les défiant de rire. Ils se détournent un à un, l'air pressés de partir.

\- Tu peux toujours tenter de préserver les apparences, Oliveira, mais toi-même tu sais que tes barrières sont en train de tomber, s'époumone Black, toujours assis par terre.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continue de marcher, rageant intérieurement. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Jamais je ne me serais permis de lui adresser la parole, avant. J'ai l'impression également de me montrer plus chaleureuse, moins froide envers les autres, et ça me fait peur. Parce que ma carapace est en train de s'effriter telle une falaise sous l'assaut des vagues. Je scrute les alentours et vois ma tante Briella-Rose, droite comme un piquet, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

\- Il devient urgent de te débarrasser de ce monstre, m'accueille-t-elle froidement.

\- J'essaye, ma tante, je réponds docilement.

Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irai à l'encontre de l'intransigeante Briella-Rose. Parce que ça entraînerait je ne sais quelles conséquences et que je ne suis ni suicidaire, ni adepte du sadomasochisme. Et puis j'aime bien le fait qu'elle appelle Black ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle partage mon opinion.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'essayer mais de réussir ! rétorque-t-elle avec sévérité. Maintenant, tu viens, on rentre, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et croise le regard compatissant de Black. Je détourne les yeux immédiatement : sa pitié, il peut se la garder pour lui.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mais voici donc un chapitre atypique ! Je pense que ça mérite une petite review... non ? ^^**

 **Sinon pour info, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction dont je devrai publier le prologue assez prochainement. C'est un UA qui concerne James et Lily. Enfin bref, si vous voulez en savoir davantage, allez voir mon profil ( enfin pas tout de suite mais prochainement, le temps que je le remette à jour ! )**

 **Un gros bisou à tous !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette histoire ! Il est assez différent des autres et j'espère qu'il ne vous apparaîtra pas comme un cheveux dans la soupe... Bien, je sais pas trop quoi dire donc je dis rien. Logique. Quoi que je pourrais parfaitement parler pour ne rien dire. Exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, voilà.**

 **Un grand merci à _Nightel_ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, si vous avez lu sa review et que vous partagez son avis, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée si c'est comme ça que vous avez compris mes messages :) Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée ou alors je n'ai peut-être pas été suffisamment claire dans mes intentions. Et merci à _Siriabelle Grace_ aussi que je n'ai pas revue depuis un petit bout de temps.**

 **Merci à _Calire 92, Nightel, Naoem, Electro, glo stars_ ( une anglaise ? Ouah ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ! ) et _Guest_ pour leur review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **CHAPITRE VI**

Ma tante me saisit le bras et m'entraîne vers les majestueuses cheminées dédiées au transport des sorciers.

\- Manoir du Lys, prononce-t-elle distinctement en me jetant dans l'antre enfumée d'une des cheminées.

Vive la douceur, préservons les apparences, youpi ! Le Lys est l'emblème de la famille Drake depuis des dizaines de générations. Parce que les Drake ont une très haute estime d'eux-mêmes et que le Lys est une fleur royale.

D'innombrables salons défilent sous mes yeux tandis que tout tourne autour de moi. L'image se stabilise finalement sur un corridor situé à l'arrière de la maison, dans lequel sont accrochés des portraits de chaque résident du manoir. Je sors de la cheminée et mon regard s'arrête quelques secondes sur le visage souriant de ma mère, dans un cadre doré. Ses cheveux dorés volent autour de son incroyable visage et un sourire bienveillant étire ses lèvres. C'est à moi qu'il est adressé. Je me détourne d'elle en soupirant. Elle n'est pas réelle, la voir me fait trop de mal. Je continue ma progression, désireuse de m'éloigner de son portrait. Je monte un escalier de marbre et ouvre une porte en bois blanc. Je rentre dans la pièce, un grand bureau aux meubles anciens. Sans m'y attarder, j'entre dans une annexe et m'avance dans une grande bibliothèque où des milliers de livres sont entassés dans de nombreuses étagères. Au milieu de la pièce, une seule table ronde autour de laquelle un homme, le dos courbé, l'air affligé, lit en même temps trois livres ouverts devant lui.

\- Viens, Oliveira, m'invite-t-il à m'asseoir.

\- Bonsoir, papa, je le salue doucement.

Il ne me répond pas et replonge dans sa lecture sans plus se soucier de moi. Et je l'observe, le détaillant, cherchant vainement les restes de son charme passé. Ses cheveux sont tombés il y a quelques années et son crâne est à présent complètement dégarni. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de difficultés à me souvenir de lui lorsqu'il avait une grosse touffe de cheveux noirs qu'il devait impérativement dompter chaque matin pour ne pas ressembler à un lion. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond, indéfinissable, et n'expriment rien d'autre qu'une indicible tristesse. Il y a même une once de remords, et je ne parviens pas à savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si maman est morte, après tout, c'est à cause de cette petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Il a fallu qu'il y ait des complications ! De grands cernes violets soulignent ses yeux et des rides sont profondément inscrites dans son visage malgré le fait qu'il n'ait même pas quarante ans.

\- Ah, tu es là, petite sotte ! s'écrie ma tante avec une voix stridente en pénétrant à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

J'entends mon père soupirer, mais c'est plus à cause du fait qu'on ait troublé le silence qu'autre chose. Je me lève et suis ma tante dans les dédales de couloirs du Manoir du Lys.

\- Dalhia va te monter ton repas, file dans ta chambre et veille à te coucher tôt ! Nous aurons une longue journée demain.

Ah oui, la robe de bal. Je l'avais presque oubliée, tiens ! En même temps, il est vrai que j'ai la mémoire sélective. Je tourne les talons sans un mot et me dirige vers ma chambre. Autrefois, elle était mon havre de paix. Depuis que tante Briella-Rose s'est occupée de l'aménager selon ses propres goûts, elle me semble froide et impersonnelle. Il y a un bureau de bois blanc dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs bibliothèques pleines de livres d'apprentissage sur la magie noire, un lit à baldaquin blanc et quelques bouquets de fleurs séchées accrochés aux murs. Je m'allonge sur le lit en soupirant et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je sens que ces vacances vont être interminables.

\- Dalhia est heureuse de voir maîtresse Oliveira, maîtresse, m'accueille mon elfe de maison avec une courbette.

\- C'est réciproque, Dalhia, je réponds avec un petit sourire.

\- Dalhia a apporté le repas de maîtresse Oliveira, m'explique-t-elle en le posant sur ma table de chevet.

\- Merci, je réponds en grimaçant de dégoût à la vue de la bouillie de légumes disposée dans l'assiette.

\- Dalhia a apporté des friandises à maîtresse Oliveira, me chuchote l'elfe de maison.

Elle sort de ses hayons un sachet en carton plein de viennoiseries et je bave presque en les voyant.

\- Merci Dalhia ! je dis avec un grand sourire.

Elle transplane après une dernière courbette et je jette mes légumes dans un des vases de la chambre pour faire croire à ma tante que je les ai mangés. Dalhia le nettoiera discrètement dès que Dracula aura le dos tourné. Je commence à manger croissants sur croissants et pains au chocolat sur pains au chocolat, me délectant du goût du sucre dans mon palais. C'est le seul avantage que je trouve à être chez moi. Rassasiée et épuisée par le voyage, je m'apprête paresseusement et m'enfonce avec délectation dans mon lit moelleux.

 **OoOoO**

\- Trop frivole !

\- Trop bleu !

\- Trop clinquant !

\- Trop sobre !

\- Trop… trop !

\- Trop pailleté !

C'est toujours un plaisir de chercher une robe avec ma tante. Parce qu'elle n'est pas difficile du tout, hein ! Surtout que moi, ces robes, je les trouve très bien, exceptée la pailletée. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir tellement ses jérémiades me fatiguent.

\- Viens, Oliveira, nous allons dans une autre boutique, grince ma tante.

Je la suis docilement tout en prenant bien soin de l'insulter copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseau dans ma tête.

\- Il va falloir que tu te décides, ton professeur particulier va arriver au manoir à dix-huit heures, m'apprend-t-elle.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pensez bien que cette séance shopping serait déjà finie depuis plus de deux heures mais bon…

Elle a absolument tenu à garder le secret sur l'identité de mon professeur. Ça change à chaque vacances. Chaque fois, elle déniche une personne qui excelle dans son domaine, quel qu'il soit.

\- Que penses-tu de celle-là ? m'interroge-t-elle en me montrant une robe.

Elle est d'une laideur à couper le souffle, j'en ai presque envie de pleurer ! Il y a trop de dorure, une traîne de près de sept mètres et… une couronne ?!

\- Euh… je dis prudemment. Ce n'est pas idéal pour danser…

\- Il est vrai, concède ma tante.

Elle la repose et repart fouiner dans les rayons alors que je soupire de soulagement. Après encore une heure et trois magasins, nous trouvons une robe tout à fait convenable, quoique pas merveilleuse non plus, et nous retournons au manoir.

Sitôt arrivée, je me précipite dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour me laver. J'ai les pieds en feu car ma tante a impérativement voulu que je chausse des escarpins malgré le fait que le chemin de Traverse soit recouvert de pavés.

Alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approche, ma tante vient me chercher et m'entraîne dans les interminables couloirs du Manoir du Lys. C'est dans une pièce du deuxième étage que nous nous arrêtons finalement. A l'intérieur, une silhouette encagoulée semble déjà m'attendre.

\- Oliveira, je te présente Bellatrix Lestrange, commence ma tante.

La silhouette défait sa cagoule et révèle un visage d'une grande beauté. Elle a la peau très blanche, les traits fins et de lourdes paupières qui couvrent à demi ses yeux intensément noirs. Ses cheveux noirs sont emmêlés et son nez est plissé dans une moue dédaigneuse. Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue que de loin.

\- Bellatrix est la meilleure en magie noire, et elle est donc toute indiquée pour t'enseigner cette matière, m'explique ma tante.

\- Gamine, tu es la seule personne à qui je donnerai un cours ou deux, me prévient Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale. C'est seulement parce que ta tante m'a promis quelque chose en retour, n'espère pas être _l'élue_ , raille-t-elle.

Moi, je pense plutôt que Merlin doit m'en vouloir énormément. Bellatrix Lestrange… la folle furieuse number one !

\- Si vous me cherchez, je suis en bas, grince ma tante en repartant.

Dès qu'elle est partie, Bellatrix me lance un regard curieux et semble se départir quelque peu de son air froid.

\- Tu es Oliveira Drake, statue-t-elle calmement.

\- Oui, je réponds prudemment, incertaine quant-à la réaction à adopter.

\- Tu aimais Andromeda, toi aussi, si je me rappelle bien, continue-t-elle.

\- Nous étions amies, oui, j'acquiesce avec circonspection.

\- Sirius Black aussi, c'est cela ? me demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- En effet, je réponds.

\- Ils mériteraient de mourir, ces monstres, affirme-t-elle froidement.

Je ne rétorque pas que c'est peut-être un peu excessif non seulement parce que je ne suis pas stupide mais aussi parce que j'ai vu ses yeux se voiler d'une indicible tristesse. Il y a une partie de Bellatrix qui a souffert de la trahison d'Andromeda, et je ne peux que la comprendre et compatir.

\- Assez parlé, je vais t'apprendre les bases de la magie noire ! se ressaisit-elle soudainement.

C'est à minuit que se termine ce cours intensif, et je surprends le regard fier que Bellatrix darde sur moi.

\- Tu n'es pas faite pour être une simple femme de maison, Oliveira, affirme-t-elle finalement. Tu es douée. Tu devrais t'imposer au lieu de rester en retrait derrière un mari idiot. Sors de l'ombre, peu importe où tu vas. L'ombre ne te convient pas, dit-elle calmement. Ces hommes qui cherchent à te faire courber l'échine, tu dois les supplanter et leur prouver ce que tu vaux !

Et, sur ces paroles surprenantes, elle remet sa cagoule et tourne les talons jusqu'à disparaître de ma vue. C'est moi ou Bellatrix Lestrange m'a dit que je pouvais tourner le dos aux idéaux Sangs-Purs ? Non, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

Étrangement, Bellatrix revint les jours qui suivirent pour m'enseigner son art et parce qu'elle semblait m'apprécier un tant soit peu. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je dus m'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sur des lapins innocents. Si je n'eus aucune difficulté à réussir l' _Avada Kedavra_ et l' _Impero_ , je ne parvins pas à lancer le _Doloris_. Torturer un petit lapin blanc ne m'a apparemment guère convaincue.

 **OoOoO**

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à la maison, Briella-Rose s'était toujours évertuée à ouvrir mes cadeaux avant moi, le jour de Noël, au cas où je recevrais des présents compromettants. Jusque-là, même si le concept me déplaisait, je n'avais jamais rien reçu qui méritât que je m'en soucie. Cette année, pourtant, l'impensable s'était produit. Alors que j'étais encore dans mon lit, dans les brumes du sommeil, j'avais entendu ma tante pousser un cri bestial qui m'avait réveillée en sursaut et elle avait hurlé mon prénom. Mon prénom en entier, et ça, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

\- OLIVEIRA DAWN MORAG DRAKE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

J'avais couiné et, pendant une seconde, l'idée de me cacher dans l'armoire m'avait effleurée. Je n'en avais cependant rien fait et j'étais descendue dans le salon, la peur aux tripes. J'avais vu Briella-Rose fulminante et rouge de colère, la baguette dans une main, un paquet cadeau dans l'autre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Sirius Black t'a envoyé un présent ? s'était-elle enquit en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Trop effrayée pour répondre, j'avais ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, elle avait ouvert le paquet cadeau et m'avait balancé son contenu à la figure. Il y avait un pendentif en argent que je ne pris pas le temps de regarder mais que je serrai contre moi et une fleur, une seule. Un dahlia. Violet. Mon cœur s'était alors serré de voir qu'il me connaissait si bien, qu'il avait retenu mes goûts malgré tout ce temps passé. Mais je ne m'étais pas attardée longuement sur cet état de fait parce que j'avais nettement plus préoccupant devant moi. Une Briella-Rose enragée, entre autres. Elle s'était approchée de moi, avait enroulé sa main libre dans mes cheveux et m'avait traînée de la sorte jusqu'aux cachots du manoir.

Ma tante était forte, très forte. Elle m'avait torturée sans laisser aucune trace, rien. Ses _Doloris_ avaient été d'une telle intensité qu'il m'avait fallu tout le courage du monde pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Instinctivement, j'avais serré les cadeaux de Sirius contre ma poitrine, pour les protéger, et ce geste avait rendu folle ma tante. Elle avait hurlé :

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE CE BLACK, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE L'INTERDIS !

Cette conclusion erronée l'avait enduite à me jeter dans la boîte. Durant deux jours. La boîte, c'est une pièce humide et basse de plafond qui n'est même pas suffisamment grande pour que je puisse m'allonger. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y fait un noir d'encre. Je suis claustrophobe et j'ai une peur monstre du noir. J'ai hurlé deux jours durant, jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. C'est peut-être la seule séquelle de cette torture, ma voix éraillée. Personne ne m'a entendue, jamais personne ne m'entend parce que ma mégère de tante veille toujours à insonoriser la pièce. Chaque seconde m'avait parue des heures, et je m'étais évanouie. Alors que je n'avais que mes phobies pour seules amies, j'ai serré le pendentif contre moi, refusant de le laisser partir, refusant de perdre ce cadeau qui m'était d'un réel réconfort, bien qu'il soit la cause même de ma perdition. Et la fleur, je l'avais caressée du bout des doigts, je l'avais sentie, je l'avais fixée sans pouvoir la voir, j'avais tracé dans ma tête ses courbes, chaque pétale, chaque feuille. Elle était violette. Il l'a su, il l'a toujours su. Le violet est ma couleur préférée depuis l'enfance parce que, inexplicablement, il me fait penser à maman. Et maman était l'être que j'affectionnais le plus au monde.

Le dahlia est ma fleur préférée, il le sait aussi. Il le sait parce que c'est à cause de lui que j'aime tant cette fleur. Parce que lorsque nous étions petits, il avait traversé une forêt de ronce, avait marché dans la boue et s'était profondément égratigné juste pour cueillir un dahlia qu'il m'avait offert avec un grand sourire.

Quant-au pendentif, il était en argent et j'aurais pu parier qu'il représentait un cygne. Mon animal préféré. Parce que c'est un animal blanc d'une pureté inaltérable, parce qu'il est digne et fier, parce qu'il est magnifique et majestueux.

Désormais, je suis assise sur mon lit blanc, devant mon miroir mural. Non, je n'ai aucune séquelle visible de cette descente aux enfers. Cependant, mes muscles sont endoloris, j'ai perdu du poids et ma voix est rocailleuse. J'ai revêtu la robe achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle est noire et longue, et elle met ma silhouette fine en valeur. Les manches sont en dentelle noire et le masque destiné à camoufler mon visage représente un loup argenté. Serré contre mon cœur, le pendentif ne me quitte plus. Effectivement, c'est un cygne en argent. Il est magnifique. La fleur, pour sa part, commence à se flétrir et son séjour dans les cachots n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plu. Néanmoins, je l'ai soigneusement placée dans un pot de fleur et je lui ai versé l'eau la plus pure que j'ai pu trouver. Je suis étrangement impassible, dénuée de tout sentiment, inhabituellement docile et effacée. Seuls mes yeux bleus brillent encore de terreur alors que le reste de mon visage est profondément indifférent. Je la hais, je la déteste, et elle est sûrement la seule personne sur laquelle je pourrais sciemment lancer un _Doloris_ , sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre peine, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Il est l'heure de partir, maîtresse Oliveira, me prévient Dalhia en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me lève docilement et je descends les escaliers. Je suis vide, pâle et irrémédiablement terrorisée. Je place le loup sur mon visage et, à la suite de ma tante, je m'engouffre dans la cheminée du salon en prononçant : Manoir Lestrange. Papa ne prend même plus la peine de se présenter aux réceptions. C'est une loque humaine, ce n'est qu'une enveloppe corporelle dénuée d'âme. Intérieurement, il est déjà mort.

Je vais pouvoir revoir Bellatrix, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent. Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je fixe la salle sans vraiment la voir. Elle est immense et blanche et il y a des dorures sur les murs interminables. Tout le monde est masqué et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Sans me soucier de ma tante, je me dirige vers le fond de la salle et m'assieds sur un fauteuil en cuir, le dos droit et les jambes croisées. Et de mon regard indifférent, je regarde la salle, j'analyse chaque personne et j'émets des conjectures. Cet homme, là-bas, qui triture continuellement son annulaire gauche, doit probablement être marié. L'infidélité. Ce concept est profondément ridicule lorsqu'on l'applique à un mariage d'amour. Mais, chez nous, c'est monnaie courante. En même temps, quand on épouse une personne que l'on n'apprécie nullement, on ne se sent pas le devoir de lui être fidèle. Pour ma part, je ne compte certainement pas me contenter de Rosier. Rien que l'idée qu'il me touche me donne envie de vomir. Il faudrait qu'on arrête. Il faudrait qu'on cesse de se mentir à nous-mêmes, qu'on détruise ces faux-semblants, qu'on vive enfin.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? m'invite un jeune homme qui, de ce que j'en vois, m'a l'air charmant.

Je m'apprête à refuser mais j'aperçois ma tante, de l'autre côté de la salle, qui me darde de son regard menaçant. A regret, j'accepte et nous entamons une valse énergique. Il danse assez bien et je me permets d'oublier tout pour me concentrer sur mes pas. Lorsque la valse se termine finalement, il me chuchote :

\- Tu es Oliveira Drake, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, je confirme froidement.

Qui est-il et comment m'a-t-il reconnue ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange te cherche, m'explique-t-il en voyant mon regard glacial.

\- Où est-elle ? je l'interroge, soudainement plus intéressée.

\- Je vais te conduire à elle, m'invite-t-il galamment.

Il m'emmène dans un coin reculé de la salle où une femme toute vêtue de noir semble briller d'une beauté transcendante malgré son masque et son rictus méprisant lui donne le charme d'une déesse intouchable. Tout le monde semble se prosterner sous ses yeux froids et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Elle a su se défaire de son simple rôle de femme pour devenir une reine respectée de tous.

\- Merci Rabastan, congédie-t-elle le jeune homme qui m'a menée à elle.

Après une légère courbette, il s'éloigne en direction de la piste de danse.

\- Lorsque je suis venue ces derniers jours, ta tante m'a dit que tu avais un empêchement, m'accueille-t-elle d'une moue sceptique. J'imagine que c'est faux.

\- En effet, je réponds d'un ton froid que je ne me reconnais pas.

\- Viens avec moi, nous parlerons plus ouvertement, m'invite-t-elle à sortir de la pièce.

J'accepte immédiatement et elle m'entraîne hors de la salle de fête. Aussitôt, je me sens mieux et j'inspire longuement, retrouvant un semblant d'humanité et permettant à mes muscles de se détendre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me demande-t-elle finalement, alors qu'elle referme derrière nous une lourde porte en chêne.

Je la regarde un instant, hésitante, puis je lui confie tout, rassurée par son expression bienveillante. Je lui parle de Sirius, de son brusque retour dans ma vie, de ses cadeaux, de ma tante, de la punition. Même si je ne la connais que peu, malgré sa réputation de folle, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Une confiance aveugle et irraisonnée.

\- Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, me conseille-t-elle finalement après une minute de silence.

Je la regarde fixement, interloquée par ses propos. J'aurais cru qu'elle me conseillerait de l'oublier, voire de lui faire payer ses actes. Et, d'une certaine manière, je l'espérais, ça m'aurait rassurée. Mais elle a raison, et je sais que son avis est objectif. J'ai besoin de savoir quelles raisons ont poussé Sirius à me tourner le dos.

\- Mais pas maintenant, me glisse-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Laisse-le payer, laisse-le se noyer dans ses regrets le temps de quelques semaines. Il le mérite et tu le sais.

Je n'aurais jamais crue Bellatrix de si bons conseils, et je ne peux que penser comme elle.

\- Tu me fais penser à Andromeda, me confie-t-elle avec un air rêveur.

Tout son être semble se figer alors que ses yeux se voilent de la même douleur songeuse que la première fois que je l'ai vue.

\- Si elle avait pris la peine de me confier ses projets et ses doutes, si elle n'avait pas cru si fort que j'étais son ennemie… je lui aurais conseillé de fuir, m'avoue-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Mais elle n'a même pas songé à m'en parler. Elle est partie et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue…

Je me fige, stupéfaite. Sa douleur muette m'ébranle, et je me rends compte que, finalement, les monstres ne sont pas forcément là où on les soupçonne.

\- Je t'admire pour ton courage, tu sais ? me dit-elle avec un regard oblique. Si Andy se présentait devant moi, là, tout de suite, en s'excusant d'être partie si brusquement, je n'aurais pas la force de la rejeter.

Il me semble voir ses yeux s'embuer légèrement, alors que son visage se tend et perd toute expression. En un sursaut, elle semble sortir de son état léthargique et m'adresse un regard qui me semble… hésitant. Le temps d'une seconde, j'entrevois une Bellatrix pourvue d'une naïveté enfantine si émouvante que j'en ressens presque le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais, presqu'instantanément reparaît la guerrière inébranlable qu'elle est au quotidien.

\- En tout cas, ne laisse pas passer ta chance, m'enjoint-elle de son habituelle intonation indifférente. Et surtout, tiens moi au courant.

Elle sort de la pièce et je reste plantée là, profondément choquée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bellatrix était si… humaine. Les carapaces les plus solides cachent souvent des cœurs meurtris, et cette impression se confirme toujours davantage, chaque jour qui passe. Je sors finalement de la pièce et je retourne dans la salle de réception, toujours bondée. Rien, ici, ne semble avoir changé. Les femmes, coquettes, gloussent devant des hommes ou font des commérages entre elles. Les hommes, brutaux et supérieurs, éclatent de leur rire bourru, sifflent des verres d'alcool et séduisent les femmes. Non, tout est exactement comme d'habitude. C'est mon regard sur les autres qui a changé. Parce que derrière chaque femme, chaque homme, chaque être en général, se cachent une histoire, des envies, des rêves, des déceptions. Mais surtout, il y a un petit enfant meurtri et brimé qui n'a jamais eu le temps d'évoluer.

Et je redresse le menton, fière et droite, parce qu'il est temps que les choses changent. Il faut que l'ordre hiérarchique se renverse. Je ne suis pas sotte, je ne vais pas pouvoir tout changer. Mais moi, je vais changer. Je ne veux plus être un symbole, je veux être respectée pour moi-même. Je ne serai plus cette fille un peu trop belle qui se donne en pâture à des hommes égocentriques, je veux être appréciée pour mes qualités, mes défauts, je veux nouer des liens au lieu de les simuler.

Et surtout, je vais respecter à la lettre les conseils de Bellatrix vis-à-vis de Sirius. Je vais lui laisser le temps de regretter avant qu'il ne m'explique tout. Je vais le remercier de son cadeau. Je vais laisser tomber mon masque et lui jeter mon poison au visage. Ça peut paraître contradictoire mais s'il ne comprend pas l'attention, alors il ne mérite pas d'être pardonné.

Les jours passent, un à un, sans qu'aucun changement ne s'opère. Ma tante ne voit rien, elle pense qu'elle peut encore me contrôler, m'influencer. Mais ma vengeance couve et, lorsqu'elle éclatera, Dracula saura qu'il est trop tard pour me faire changer d'avis. Et un jour, un jour, je trouverai le courage de partir d'ici, loin d'elle, loin de l'épave qu'est mon père, loin des souvenirs de maman qui sont ternis jour après jour, loin de ce monde fait d'apparences dans lequel il est impossible de s'élever en étant soi-même. Et, avec un peu de chance, lorsque je partirai, je ne serai pas seule. Parce que, enfin, j'aurai laissé quelqu'un accéder à mon cœur glacé. La seule chose qui me rattache encore à cette maison, à cette vie, ce sont les souvenirs de maman, heureuse. Quitter cet endroit, ce serait l'abandonner… définitivement. Et je ne peux m'y résoudre.

 **OoOoO**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler si j'ai mal placé mes tirets ou quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment pas évident !**

 **Pour les sceptiques, je tiens à signaler que cette étrange conversation avec Bellatrix a lieu avant qu'elle n'ait le cerveau complètement bousillé par la prison. Et étant donné qu'elle est tout de même assez jeune, je lui accorde une once d'humanité. Après, si vous n'avez pas trouvé ça réaliste, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et dites-moi ce qui pourrait me permettre d'améliorer ça !**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **PS : n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma nouvelle fiction ! J'ai publié le prologue pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui... allez ! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai un gros retard mais en fait c'est pas de ma faute ! J'attends depuis de longues semaines la correction de ma bêta-reader mais bon... je ne la fustige pas du tout, je comprends qu'elle ait d'autres occupations !**

 **Je me suis donc résolue à vous montrer le chapitre tel quel, avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe que cela implique. A présent, vous êtes prévenus, alors bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE VII**

J'ai préféré m'isoler pour le voyage cette fois-ci, pour réfléchir. Le compartiment est vide, silencieux, mort, et je ressens une agréable sensation de liberté. C'en est fini. Je ne ferai pas semblant d'aimer tout le monde, j'exposerai ma haine aux yeux de tous. Cependant, alors que je croyais avoir clairement fait comprendre que je voulais être seule, quelques coups sont frappés à la porte coulissante et je tourne la tête vers l'intruse, le visage dénué de toute expression. Il s'agit de Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Comme tu es seule, j'ai pensé que… enfin… qu'on pourrait rassembler notre travail, m'explique-t-elle d'une voix balbutiante.

Je ne me savais pas si intimidante. D'un geste de la tête, je l'invite à s'asseoir et nous commençons à comparer notre travail respectif pour le sublimer. Je ne me suis jamais autant appliquée pour faire un devoir. Mais c'est décidé. Je ne dépendrai pas de Rosier, j'aurai mon propre métier, je gagnerai mon propre argent et mon emploi dépendra de mes capacités, non pas de mon nom. Pour cela, il faut que je commence à travailler sérieusement.

Notre devoir est excellent et une heure nous suffit à le conclure. Pourtant, Dorcas ne part pas et reste assise en face de moi, me regardant silencieusement.

\- T'es blanche comme un cul, me fait-elle finalement remarquer, au terme d'une longue observation mutuelle.

Charmant.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici ? je l'interroge d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je suis une Gryffondor, je défends la vierge et l'orphelin ! déclame-t-elle avec passion.

\- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je rétorque dans un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

\- Je sais, répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de se retrousser légèrement.

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de compagnie, m'explique-t-elle plus sérieusement. Ce n'est pas drôle d'être seul.

D'un geste de la tête, je l'invite à rester ici. Cette attention me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire. Le temps d'une seconde, je vois le visage de Grace à travers la porte, et je me tends légèrement. Elle va tout rapporter à ma tante. Tant pis, j'ai toujours l'excuse du travail à faire.

\- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? m'interroge Dorcas en sortant un paquet de sa besace.

Il y a deux semaines, j'aurais refusé parce que les bonnes manières et les consignes de ma tante m'y obligeaient. Désormais, je me contente d'acquiescer et de la déguster tranquillement

\- Je te trouve différente, remarque Dorcas avec un regard oblique.

\- C'est-à-dire ? je m'enquiers avec intérêt.

\- Tu es toujours aussi froide qu'avant mais… ce n'est plus du mépris, argue-t-elle lentement. On dirait que tu ne vas pas bien.

Je la fixe, les yeux ronds. Moi qui la trouvais idiote, elle vient de me prouver en deux phrases qu'elle brille en vérité d'une intelligence sans précédent. Je garde le silence mais je ne démens pas. Après tout, elle a raison. Les heures s'écoulent sans que nous ne parlions beaucoup, mais sa présence-même m'apaise. Et, encore une fois, je constate que j'ai établi mon jugement trop rapidement, sans prendre le temps de la connaître un peu mieux. Nous montons ensemble dans la calèche qui mène au château et nous ne nous séparons que lorsque nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle.

Je m'assieds à la table des Serpentards, à côté d'Erin, et je commence à manger… des pommes de terre sautées et du poulet. Finis les légumes ! Alors que les filles me regardent avec des yeux ronds, Erin me lance un sourire et se sert elle-aussi en féculents. Je lui adresse un sourire complice et nous commençons à manger sous l'œil envieux des membres du G.M.I.V. Le Groupe des Mangeuses Involontaires de Verdure.

\- Oliveira ! m'appelle soudain Rosier en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Quoi ? je demande avec indifférence, comme à mon habitude.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais passé le trajet avec Meadowes… c'est vrai ? m'interroge-t-il avec un regard noir.

Je lance un regard haineux à Grace, qui sursaute et baisse les yeux, puis je me retourne vers l'imposteur qui me darde encore de ses yeux noirs immondes.

\- Oui, je réponds posément.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'offusque Rosier, l'air alarmé.

\- Nous avions un devoir de métamorphose à conclure, je m'explique tranquillement.

Il ne répond rien et retourne à sa place, me lançant tout de même un regard soupçonneux. Ma rébellion sera insidieuse, lente mais efficace. Je me dois de préserver un minimum les apparences pour le moment, et de les détruire au fur et à mesure. Lorsque j'ai fini mon assiette, je n'ai vraiment plus faim et le fait que, maintenant que j'en ai le droit, je ne mange pas le dessert rêvé, me fait légèrement sourire. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je ne jette même pas un regard vers la cachette où sont cachées mes friandises et vais dans la salle de bain. Erin y est déjà et coiffe ses longs cheveux noirs. Je la contemple discrètement, étudiant son visage, le sourire bienveillant qu'elle m'adresse et son port de tête princier. Puis je lui retourne son sourire. Je me suis trouvée une alliée.

Le cours de Métamorphose du lendemain s'écoule lentement. Il faut dire que, contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai sorti un rouleau de parchemin et je prends en note ce que dit le professeur McGonagall. Il y a quelques jours encore, j'aurais juste étalé mon vernis à ongle. Je me rends compte en écrivant que je ne connais pas toutes les références que donne le professeur. J'ai un tel retard à rattraper ! Je me dis, parfois, que j'ai de la chance d'être aussi belle. Parce que si je n'avais pas ça, je n'aurais rien. Je n'ai aucune qualité, rien qui me permette de me démarquer des autres. Seule mon apparence compte.

La semaine suivante, durant le cours de Potion, Black corrompt encore un autre de mes boucliers vivants et finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi comme à son habitude, me fixant de ses yeux gris perle. Peut-être s'attend-il à ce que je le remercie de son cadeau. Malgré moi, j'esquisse un vague sourire. Prends ton mal en patience, tu vas être servi !

Alors que je regarde la potion bouillir tranquillement, je me mets à réfléchir. Bellatrix a dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse souffrir et je suis assez d'accord avec elle sur le sujet. Je vais continuer de l'éviter, encore et encore. Mais j'ai tout essayé pour me débarrasser de cette ventouse de Sirius Black en Potion. Tout d'abord, je ne lui ai pas du tout parlé, puis je lui ai lancé des insultes, mais rien n'y a fait. Il a toujours réussi à me tirer les mots de la bouche et rien ne l'atteint. Ensuite, je me suis assise à côté de n'importe qui pour lui échapper mais, à force de menace ou de séduction, il est venu à bout de tout le monde. Même Erin, la plus réfractaire à notre « bonne entente » et ma plus fidèle complice, a fini par céder. Et Lauren, qui se targue d'être une fille forte et indépendante, n'a pas tenu bien longtemps. En même temps, je la soupçonne de ne pas être vraiment enthousiasmée à l'idée de s'asseoir à côté de moi. A force de changer de place à chaque cours, j'ai fini par modifier quotidiennement la configuration de la classe, et Slughorn s'est longuement étonné de cette joyeuse débandade.

Il est temps désormais d'utiliser les Gryffondors comme bouclier. De mon regard averti, je fais le tour de la salle de classe, avant de soupirer. Dorcas n'a pas pris cette option, elle ne me sera donc d'aucune aide. Mary McDonnald, la meilleure amie de Lily, est assise à côté Danielle Logan et semble de toute manière me mépriser remarquablement. Il est absolument hors de question que je m'asseye à côté des Maraudeurs et Laura Tillman, la dernière fille de Gryffondor, est une asociale qui refuse que quiconque s'asseye à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, pour l'éviter, elle place toujours des piques sur la chaise voisine à la sienne, de sorte que quiconque s'assoit ici se fait piquer les fesses.

Il ne me reste donc qu'une seule solution et je m'étonne vraiment de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La personne la plus à même de résister à Black ne le fera pas par plaisir, mais par intérêt. Cet idiot de Rosier aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire, buté comme il est, mais il n'est pas de la même année que moi. Dans cette salle, la personne la plus indiquée pour résister aux ruses de Sirius Black est Lily Evans, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle rencontre le même problème que moi avec James Potter. J'entends d'ailleurs quelques bribes du monologue de celui-ci :

\- Et donc, je suis un être… et merveilleusement habile… je ne doute pas que… te marier avec moi… avenir proche. Je te laisse le… réfléchir…

Je croise alors le regard implorant de Lily Evans et nous hochons la tête de concert. Notre marché est scellé. C'est avec un sourire enjoué que je retourne à la concoction de ma potion.

\- Tu sembles bien enthousiaste, me fait remarquer Sirius Black avec perplexité.

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Je ne lui réponds pas. Jusqu'à ce que je daigne m'énerver après lui, ce sera silence radio. Parce qu'il déteste qu'on l'ignore et que j'adore l'énerver. Cette ignorance, qui a débuté il y a une semaine déjà, finira samedi. Je lui hurlerai dessus lorsqu'il rentrera de sa balade hebdomadaire dans le parc.

Dès le jeudi suivant, Evans et moi mettons notre plan en marche et nous asseyons l'une à côté de l'autre. Potter me foudroie du regard tandis que Black harcèle Evans, mais rien n'y fait. Nous sommes toutes deux inébranlables et ils finissent par s'en rendre compte. Lily et moi ne nous parlons pas, notre entente est juste cordiale, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Elle est vraiment douée pour préparer des potions et le silence est apaisant. Elle me lance un regard hésitant, comme si elle essayait de commencer la conversation, puis se résigne et se concentre à nouveau sur la potion. Je n'aurais pas cru que Lily Evans pouvait être du genre à parler en classe, sérieuse comme elle est ! Comme elle ne semble pas se décider, c'est moi qui lui adresse la parole la première.

\- Tu as beaucoup de courage de supporter Potter, je commence prudemment.

\- Ma patience m'étonne moi-même, parfois, soupire-t-elle avec dépit.

\- Ça fait trois ans ? je lui demande avec compassion.

\- Ah, seulement ? fait-elle mine de s'étonner. J'avais l'impression que cinq siècles s'étaient écoulés !

Je ricane légèrement et nous nous taisons, absorbées par la mixture qui boue doucement dans notre chaudron commun. Un papier roulé en boule traverse la salle et atterrit sur le bureau d'Evans sans que le professeur Slughorn s'en aperçoive. Seuls quelques mots sont gribouillés d'une écriture en pattes de mouches pratiquement illisible. Immanquablement, il provient de Potter. « _Fais attention, c'est une roublarde de Serpentard ! »_ Lily lève les yeux au ciel alors que j'étouffe un petit rire. Elle s'empresse de brûler le papier et nous n'en parlons plus.

\- Black n'a pas l'air très supportable non plus, me dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oh, j'en fais mon affaire, je réponds avec un rictus carnassier. Crois-moi, il ne me harcèlera pas trois ans, je l'aurai noyé dans les toilettes d'ici-là ! j'affirme, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Elle hésite à sourire, et je devine qu'elle se demande si je suis sérieuse ou si je plaisante. Moi-même j'ai des doutes.

\- Mais il n'est pas aussi gravement atteint que Potter, je lui dois au moins ça, je continue avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est de toute manière pas possible, rit Lily.

Nous nous taisons à nouveau et, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous nous quittons sur un dernier sourire. Elle est sympathique, un peu réservée mais sympathique. Je rejoins Erin dans le couloir et elle m'adresse un sourire entendu.

\- Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Black ! me félicite-t-elle.

\- Champagne ? je lui propose en ricanant.

Un jour, peut-être, j'expliquerai tout à Erin. Mais pas maintenant. Nous commençons à marcher en direction de notre cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Liv, ça te va comme surnom ? m'interroge-t-elle soudainement.

\- C'est parfait, je réponds.

\- Tout comme toi, rit-elle gaiement.

\- Evidemment, je feins de me vanter.

Le cours de potion du lendemain se passe de la même manière et je me rends compte que Lily et moi avons beaucoup de points communs. Après que le cours de Potions se soit passé merveilleusement bien, Serpentards et Gryffondors de sixième année se rendent ensembles au cours de Botanique. Nous ne nous mélangeons pas, les Serpentards sont regroupés devant et les Gryffondors restent à l'arrière. Lorsque l'on ne partage pas les cours avec les Serdaigles, Lauren reste constamment avec Darius Brett, son petit ami. Il est le seul Serpentard avec qui elle daigne discuter et il est étonnant de constater qu'il s'agit d'un des garçons les plus populaires de cette Maison.

Nous rentrons dans la serre numéro trois et nous nous asseyons à nos places habituelles, autour des tables de quatre.

\- Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, ordonne le professeur Green en frappant dans ses mains, l'air enjoué.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Black s'avancer vers moi, l'air assuré. Je jette un coup d'œil à Erin et elle m'adresse un regard contrit. Elle s'est déjà mise à côté de Clive Greengrass, son fiancé. Je lance un regard à Lily mais je vois qu'elle a déjà été assaillie par Potter qui semble avoir ensorcelé sa chaise pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se lever. Je vois Black s'approcher lentement, confiant, et je désespère. Alors qu'il est à seulement un mètre de la table voisine à la mienne, une personne se glisse sur la chaise à côté.

\- Dorcas ?! je m'écrie presque, tant surprise que ravie.

\- Non ! réplique-t-elle en secouant la tête. SuperDorcas à la rescousse ! chantonne-t-elle avec une pose héroïque.

Je souris et lance un regard aussi froid que possible à Black, qui semble désespéré. Intérieurement, je me frotte les mains avec un rictus machiavélique. Mais je prône l'indifférence. Jusqu'à demain du moins.

\- Dorcas, tu me laisses ta place ? susurre Black avec un sourire mielleux.

\- Nan, va te faire bouffer les orteils par un griffon diabétique, sale rustre ! refuse-t-elle avec conviction.

Ça, c'est dit. Black s'en va, les mains dans les poches, l'air défait. A regret, il s'assoit à côté de Laura Tillman et se relève brusquement lorsque les piques en fer s'enfoncent dans son postérieur de gros prétentieux.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? je demande à Dorcas, curieuse.

\- Ce gnome de Wilkes me harcèle ! me répond-elle avec une grimace.

J'ai du mal à la croire. C'est probablement l'être le plus puriste de Serpentard. J'ai la surprise de ma vie lorsque je le vois s'approcher de moi et me demander timidement :

\- Tu voudrais pas t'asseoir ailleurs ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et lui adresse un regard glacial. Il détale en moins de deux et va s'asseoir à côté de Severus Rogue.

\- Ouah, j'aimerais bien que mes yeux aient le même effet ! s'émerveille Dorcas.

Je découvre au cours de cette heure de Botanique que Dorcas a un talent avec les plantes. Elle s'est occupée de la notre avec des gestes experts et emprunts de délicatesse. Lorsque je lui en fais le compliment, elle m'avoue :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup travailler dans un jardin botanique moldu. On y voit des espèces tellement rares et tellement belles…

Bien que je ne partage pas sa passion des plantes, je ne peux qu'admirer sa dévotion. Je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire de la séance alors je la regarde soigner les feuilles vertes de notre plante et la soigner comme si elle était l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle.

La journée s'écoule lentement à mes yeux tellement j'ai hâte d'être au lendemain. Et les premières heures du samedi passent à une lenteur exagérée. Je prends mon mal en patience et attends que sonnent les cinq heures de l'après-midi. C'est l'heure à laquelle Black rentre du parc où il se balade le samedi, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Lorsque je le retrouve, il n'est pas seul. J'avais presque oublié que Black changeait de petite amie tous les deux jours et que ses aventures ne pouvaient même pas être comptabilisées. Il lui tient la main avec romantisme et elle lui lance des regards énamourés qu'il fait mine de ne pas voir. Quand Black me voit, ses yeux s'éclairent et il semble oublier instantanément la fille qui l'accompagne.

\- Oliveira, que me vaut l'honneur ? m'accoste-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Je ne lui réponds pas, fixant Emily machinchose, la Gryffondor de septième année qui l'accompagne.

\- Oh, elle c'est… euh… réfléchit Black. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? l'interroge-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Emily Brand, répond-elle d'une voix grinçante.

\- C'est ça, marmonne Black.

Un long silence s'ensuit. Sirius et moi nous fixons dans les yeux, sans plus faire attention à rien autour de nous, décidés tous les deux à remporter ce duel de regards. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emily craque et que je voie ses joues rougir de colère.

\- Tu es comme tous les autres, c'est ça ? Sous le charme de cette traînée nymphomane ! crache-t-elle à l'intention de Black. Tu tournes le dos aux filles qui pourraient t'aimer pour vénérer une… pute !

Je tourne vers elle mon regard glacial et elle s'empourpre encore davantage en baissant les yeux.

\- Que viens-tu de dire ? j'articule d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Euh… mes paroles ont… dépassé ma pensée… euh… balbutie-t-elle.

Il est trop tard pour elle, tout mon être brûle d'une rage froide. Je m'approche d'elle de quelques pas et elle courbe l'échine. Le temps d'une seconde, l'image du dos courbé de papa m'apparaît et cela accroît mon mépris. Déprimer n'est pas la solution, regretter ses méfaits est pitoyable. Elle est arrivée à un point de non-retour, à elle d'assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu te crois suffisamment informée pour balancer de telles insanités mais tu n'es même pas assez clairvoyante pour remarquer que tu n'es qu'un jouet ! Un petit jouet un peu nul, un peu moche, qui ne servira qu'à assouvir les désirs sexuels d'un petit con. Si moi je suis une traînée nymphomane, toi tu n'es qu'un être d'une naïveté et d'une crédulité lamentablement pathétiques. Maintenant tu dégages. Loin d'ici ! je hurle.

Elle lance un dernier regard éploré à Black mais il ne la regarde même pas, un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

\- Dégage, répète-t-il avec colère, en écho à mon ordre précédent.

Elle détale comme un lapin et je soupire, soudainement lasse. Si c'est l'image que les filles ont de moi, j'ai du travail à faire pour arranger ma réputation.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Black doucement à mon intention.

Lorsque je pose à nouveau mes yeux sur lui, la colère que je croyais estompée reparaît.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu offert un cadeau ? je m'enquiers froidement.

Sans le laisser répondre, j'enchaîne :

\- Toi plus que quiconque, tu sais que Briella-Rose ouvre mes cadeaux avant moi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir l'intelligence de me faire parvenir l'oiseau directement ? Ou d'utiliser un anagramme, un surnom ? Si tu avais signé Riri Black-Black j'aurais compris, tu sais ? J'ai au moins le mérite de ne pas être stupide ! Mais non, monsieur savait que la méchante tante se fâcherait ! Tu sais ce que ça m'a valu, Black ? Tu le sais ?

Je suis lasse de m'énerver, mais je lui dois bien ça. Je lui dois une petite part d'humanité, c'est mon cadeau pour lui. Même si je n'y mets pas une attention particulière, les mots s'échappent de ma bouche naturellement, comme si ils étaient là depuis longtemps et qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à se déverser en un torrent de reproches.

\- J'avais demandé au… tente-t-il de m'interrompre.

\- Trois _Doloris_ et deux jours entiers dans la boîte ! je le coupe.

Il tressaille lorsque je parle de la boîte. Il sait parfaitement que c'est pour moi la pire punition possible.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu es ? je poursuis sans décolérer. Un détestable petit imbécile imbu de lui-même ! Tu es incapable de réfléchir, tu ne vois même pas où sont tes erreurs, tu es dénué de tout sentiment humain. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi ta mère te déteste tant !

\- Arrête, tu ne sais rien de ma mère ! hurle Sirius avec rage.

\- Oh si ! Et tu sais que c'est vrai, parce que j'ai subi exactement la même chose ! Et toi, pour servir tes intérêts, tu n'as pas hésité à en jouer ! je crie. Trois _Doloris_ et deux jours dans la boîte ! J'en suis devenue folle !

A ce stade, je frôle l'hystérie. Je me laisse doucement emporter par la colère, c'est tellement plus simple que de se taire, de bloquer mon visage en une moue méprisante tandis que j'ai tant de choses à lui reprocher.

\- J'ai demandé au hibou de te donner le paquet en main propre, réplique calmement Black.

Il semble avoir retrouvé son sang-froid. En même temps, il n'est pas en mesure de s'énerver.

\- Tu mens ! je l'accuse.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! affirme-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et, dans un dernier soupir, je m'en vais.

\- Oli ? m'appelle-t-il, m'interrompant dans ma marche.

 _Oli._ Il m'a appelée Oli ! Comme lorsque nous étions petits.

\- Quoi ? je demande avec lassitude.

\- Merci, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le fixe un instant et me détourne à nouveau. Il a compris que c'est mon cadeau, que j'ai fait pour lui une entorse à mon règlement. Il me connaît suffisamment, il m'a étudiée lorsque nous n'étions pas ensembles. Mais il ne doit pas savoir. Il ne doit jamais savoir que je lui ai déjà pardonné.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la Salle Commune, je me rends compte que je suis exténuée. M'énerver deux fois dans la même journée m'a épuisée plus que n'importe quel effort physique. Je me promets intérieurement de ne jamais recommencer ce genre de choses. Je me couche immédiatement et ne me réveille que le lendemain matin.

\- La princesse a bien dormi ? ricane Erin à mon chevet.

\- Comme un loir, je réponds en baillant.

\- Tant mieux parce qu'il va falloir que tu expliques aux professeurs de la matinée pourquoi tu as séché leur cours, m'informe-t-elle après avoir retrouvé un air sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ? je m'écrie en sautant hors de mon lit. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

Je m'arrête pour fixer Erin avec incompréhension alors qu'elle explose de rire, se tenant le ventre pour éviter de se rouler par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je l'interroge bêtement.

\- On est dimanche ! répond-elle entre deux fou-rires.

Je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure et me joins finalement à son hilarité. C'est étrange. J'ai passé cinq années et quelques mois à côtoyer cette fille et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de la découvrir.

\- Tu viens manger, Liv ? se ressaisit-elle finalement.

\- Volontiers Votre Altesse, j'accepte pompeusement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais aussi faim. Lorsque je rentre dans la Grande Salle, je cherche deux paires d'yeux. La première, deux iris bleu clair, se détourne immédiatement et fuit mon regard. Je pense qu'Emily machinchose a compris la leçon. La seconde, d'un gris étincelant, me fixe de longues secondes durant. Puis Sirius me sourit timidement. Je me détourne et j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir rougi, impression rapidement confirmée par le regard oblique d'Erin.

\- Ça va ? m'interroge-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Habituellement, je ne rougis jamais, ce qui explique son trouble.

\- J'ai… euh… avalé ma salive de travers, je mens.

Puis je fais semblant de tousser discrètement. Si il est manifeste qu'elle ne m'a pas crue une seule seconde, elle a au moins l'obligeance de ne pas insister. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

\- Je ne savais pas que Sirius Black te faisait autant d'effet, susurre-t-elle en battant des cils, moqueuse.

\- N'importe quoi ! je m'exclame immédiatement.

Peut-être trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible. Je vois les yeux d'Erin briller malicieusement. Par Merlin, qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'engrener dans des situations chaotiques destinées à nous rapprocher ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Un jour, je t'expliquerai, je lance simplement.

Elle hoche la tête puis se concentre sur sa nourriture. Je fais de même et nous gardons le silence jusqu'à la fin du repas. Vendredi matin, j'ai reçu la réprimande de ma chère tantine. Pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres, je lui ai donné les mêmes raisons qu'à Rosier : « j'ai passé le trajet pour venir à Poudlard avec Dorcas Meadowes parce qu'on devait terminer le devoir de DCFM. » Contrairement à Rosier, cependant, elle n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Elle a dû penser que, suite à sa punition, il était normal que j'écoute davantage ses ordres et que je me concentre davantage sur ma scolarité. Vieille peau. Quant-au fait que je passe les cours de Potion en compagnie de Lily Evans, c'était de toute façon préférable au fait que Black s'accapare le siège tant convoité dans son esprit de vieille folle aigrie.

 **Bon bah voilà. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, si vous avez détesté, lâchez un petit commentaire explicatif, et si vous êtes complètement indifférents, bah... écrivez-moi quand même une review !**

 **Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Oui mon retard est inexcusable, d'autant plus que mon chapitre est près depuis des mois ! Enfin bon, je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu spécial !**

 **Un grand merci à _Guest_ ( ** ta review me fait plaisir, merci bien ! **), _Cognards_ , _miss-sawyer, Jean-Roger, Yolanda_ ( **merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que la réaction d'Oli t'aie fait rire ! C'est vrai que c'était un peu méchant mais elle n'est pas spécialement gentille donc bon... on lui pardonne **), _Miisss_ ( **bienvenue ! Eh bien ça me fait très plaisir ! Contente que t'en aies été surprise, c'est un super compliment, tu pouvais pas faire mieux ! **) et _La Bgard_ pour leur review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il serait juste de dire que j'ai une très bonne connaissance de la psychologie féminine. Disons du moins qu'elle n'est pas pour moi digne du plus arriéré des extraterrestres. Je sais séduire les filles, les éconduire sans difficulté aucune et les manipuler à volonté. Je suis à même d'imaginer le parcours de leurs pensées, d'établir des stratégies à leur sujet, de comprendre les sentiments qu'elles ressentent. En gros, j'aurais fait le meilleur ami gay parfait.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fille qui reste pour moi un mystère. Oliveira Drake. C'est la seule représentante de la gent féminine que j'aie jamais respectée. On dit de chaque enfant que la femme qu'il respecte le plus est sa mère. Celui qui a dit ça ne connaissait pas la mienne. Oliveira. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, du haut de mes quatre ans, je l'ai regardée de haut, persuadé d'être plus fort, plus intelligent, plus rusé qu'elle. Parce qu'elle était une _fille_. Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis à partir du moment où je me suis retrouvé la tête enfoncée dans une flaque de boue. La grande désillusion. Lorsque nous étions petits, elle aimait les défis, elle gagnait toujours lorsque nous jouions au bras de fer, elle l'emportait à chaque fois quand nous nous amusions à faire la bagarre, elle n'avait pas peur de se salir, de se faire punir ou d'être mal vue par les _honnêtes gens_. En ce temps là, elle était une fillette téméraire et j'étais un petit garçon peureux. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai évolué, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris que mes parents me mentaient lorsqu'ils affirmaient que les femmes étaient des êtres inférieurs. Sans Oliveira Drake, je n'aurais probablement pas eu l'intelligence de tourner le dos aux idéaux Sangs-Purs.

Jusqu'à nos sept ans, j'étais le seul à me faire réprimander. Son père, Octavius, n'était certes pas l'homme le plus tendre qui soit mais sa mère, Georgina, était probablement la femme que nous avons tous rêvé d'avoir pour mère. Elle était douce, bienveillante, magnifique et incroyablement compréhensive. Il était manifeste qu'Oliveira l'adorait et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour elle. Puis Georgina est morte et Briella-Rose a surgi. Je me rappelle que Georgina parlait toujours de sa sœur en des termes très peu élogieux, affirmant que c'était une vieille peau aigrie qui ne souhaitait que le malheur des autres. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai compris pourquoi elle disait ça. Les années qui ont suivi, Oliveira et moi avons continué de jouer ensemble, de faire des batailles de boue, de grimper aux arbres en imitant les singes, de jouer aux indiens, d'insulter les gens dans la rue… mais lorsque nous nous retrouvions, le lendemain, je n'étais plus le seul à être courbaturé. Alors, dans le renfoncement d'un arbre, on se confiait nos malheurs, on prévoyait de s'enfuir, loin. Et moi, à cette époque, j'aurais tout donné pour la débarrasser de cette mégère, pour chasser définitivement cette mélancolie qui voilait ses beaux yeux bleus. A mesure que les journées s'écoulaient, je la voyais déprimer, perdue dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Mais elle m'avait, moi, pour la soutenir.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus été là quand elle en avait besoin. Pour des raisons profondément ridicules. J'ai rompu une amitié longue de plusieurs années pour rien. Maintenant, elle a endossé ce rôle insupportable de greluche qu'il est difficile de lui retirer. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais _ma_ Oli me manque plus que je ne saurais le dire.

\- Monsieur Black, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? ironise le professeur McGonagall en se penchant sur mon bureau.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai plus écouté un mot de son cours. Réprimant mon profond agacement, je papillonne des yeux et lui réponds d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Pas le moins du monde, voyons ! Je cherchais justement le meilleur moment pour vous déclarer mes sentiments ! Ô Ciel ! Je suis percé à jour !

Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde émue par mon discours. Femme cruelle !

\- Ce sera une retenue pour vous, me punit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle retourne derrière son bureau et reprend son cours là où elle l'avait arrêté. James, assis à côté de moi, me lance un regard suspicieux.

\- Vieille peau, je grommelle dans ma barbe.

Entendons-nous bien, je n'en ai pas ! Je fais bien attention à me raser tous les matins.

\- Tu as ta tête de quand tu penses à Drake, m'accuse James en plissant les yeux.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de cracher son nom. Son aversion pour elle va au-delà du simple fait qu'elle soit une Serpentard. Il lui en veut parce qu'elle m'a fait du mal. Solidarité masculine oblige.

\- Pas du tout, je mens avec aplomb.

\- Menteur, m'accuse James.

C'est malgré moi, il me connait trop bien.

\- Bon, OK, je pense à elle, je soupire, renonçant à lui cacher la vérité.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, Sirius ! me sermonne-t-il. Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu pourrais toutes les avoir et c'est par elle que tu es obsédé !

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai bien entendu ? je rétorque avec moquerie.

\- Lily-Jolie, c'est différent, bougonne-t-il.

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui le prennent pour un idiot. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très intelligent lorsqu'il court après Evans en lui criant qu'il veut à tout prix l'épouser. Mais c'est sa manière à lui d'être amoureux, il n'y peut rien.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur, rectifie-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes, j'affirme avec assurance.

\- Alors pourquoi ? chuchote-t-il avec fureur.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu vas aller lui demander le plus vite possible ! m'ordonne James.

\- Non, je réplique. Pas maintenant.

Samedi, elle m'a fait l'honneur de s'énerver après moi. J'ai revu durant quelques minutes Oli la tigresse, comme je l'appelais lorsque nous étions enfants. Je ne suis pas masochiste, je n'aime pas qu'on me crie dessus de manière générale, mais je préfère tout plutôt que son silence.

\- Si, tu vas… me morigène James.

\- La discussion est close, je le coupe froidement.

Je sais qu'il veut bien faire, mais c'est une histoire entre Oliveira et moi. Il me lance un regard froid mais il finit par comprendre que je ne lui avouerai rien. Pas pour le moment en tous cas. Il soupire et finit par accepter mon silence.

\- Tu sais ce qui nous détendrait ? s'exclame-t-il soudain.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! je rétorque avec un sourire espiègle. Ça commence par _Servi_ et ça finit par _lus_ !

\- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! acquiesce James.

Nous nous lançons un regard de connivence, notre précédente conversation déjà oubliée.

 **OoOoO**

\- POTTER ! hurle une rouquine braillarde à l'intention de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Oui ma Lily-Jolie ? s'enquiert James avec un sourire niaiseux.

\- POURQUOI SEVERUS A-T-IL L'AIR D'UN ZOMBIE ? s'écrie-t-elle, apparemment furieuse.

Je pense qu'elle vient de me casser un tympan. Elle peut pas fermer sa grande bouche d'abrutie, celle-là ? Elle commence sérieusement à me les briser !

\- Eh bien euh… balbutie James, l'air hagard.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre faute en même temps… hier, on a trouvé Servilus et on en a profité pour mettre en pratique un petit sortilège de notre invention… Il s'est avéré à peu près concluant, dans la mesure où il était censé le transformer en Elfe de Maison. Mais bon. Le résultat est presque atteint.

\- C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A ME DIRE ? beugle encore notre chère et tendre préfète.

Non, moi je lui aurais bien dit de la boucler mais bon, pour une fois, je vais me retenir. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards sont fixés sur nous. Inconsciemment, mon regard dérive vers la table des Serpentards. Oliveira mange tranquillement et semble échanger quelques paroles avec Erin Rowle. Sans pouvoir définir d'où me vient cette certitude, je comprends qu'elle fait tout pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Soit. Elle veut probablement me faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas avoir une relation plus amicale avec moi. C'est décevant, frustrant, mais à la fois étrangement vivifiant. Parce que je sais que je vais devoir continuer de la reconquérir. Et je me sens l'âme guerrière !

Je m'assois nonchalamment sur le banc et je commence à manger sans plus prêter attention à Evans-la-beuglante.

\- ET TOI BLACK ? continue-t-elle à mon intention.

\- Quoi donc ? je m'enquiers nonchalamment.

\- POURQUOI SEVERUS EST-IL…

 _\- Silencio_ , je prononce en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête !

Bon. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça mais elle commençait sérieusement à me gonfler. Heureusement, aucune preuve ne pouvait nous accuser, James et moi, alors nous avons évité la retenue. Mais Evans fait la gueule et James me jette des regards outrés avant de lui courir après. Fichu cabot !

 **OoOoO**

Je sors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu sans prendre en compte les réprimandes de la Grosse Dame. De toute façon, elle passe sa vie à se plaindre. Je me glisse dans les coins d'ombre, me faufilant pour qu'on ne me voie pas, me renfonçant dans les alcôves, sans faire de bruit. Dans les escaliers, c'est plus délicat. En plus, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ils montent quand je voudrais descendre, glissent à l'Est quand je voudrais aller vers l'Ouest et s'arrêtent en plein milieu du vide quand j'aurais espéré pouvoir avancer. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne me prend en flagrant délit et je continue de progresser dans l'ombre sans que quiconque ne soupçonne ma présence. Fichu James qui a pris la cape d'invisibilité ! Nous avons programmé de nous retrouver tous deux dans les cuisines et cet idiot n'a pas eu l'amabilité de m'attendre avant de partir.

Les premières fois où j'ai arpenté le château au nez et à la barbe des professeurs – surtout celle proéminente de McGo – j'ai eu d'incroyables montées d'adrénaline. Le goût de l'interdit, l'excitation, la peur de se faire prendre sur le fait… maintenant je suis complètement blasé. Alors que mon corps semble avancer tout seul, je sens mon esprit divaguer. Grave erreur.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? s'exclame une voix féminine avec raillerie.

Il s'agit de la préfète de sixième année de Serpentard. Celle qui semble être la meilleure amie d'Oliveira : Erin Rowle.

\- Je suis le Baron Sanglant, je tente d'une voix rauque, guère rassuré pour une Mornille.

Pour toute réponse, elle ricane et s'approche de moi à pas légers.

\- Black, tu es un idiot, me dit-elle très naturellement.

Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je me contente de renifler, me drapant des dernières miettes de ma dignité blessée.

\- Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'Oliveira te trouve, marmonne-t-elle en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Tes attraits extérieurs sont évidents mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je me retiens de lui lancer un sortilège bien senti. Dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais je ne suis pas dans mon bon droit et elle incarne l'autorité.

\- Je lui fais confiance. Tu dois mériter l'attention qu'elle te porte, même si ce n'est pas évident à trouver, continue-t-elle sur le même ton. Je pense que je comprendrai mieux quand elle m'aura expliqué pourquoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante ? Elle est complètement cinglée. Elle lève son visage vers le mien et m'adresse un grand sourire.

\- Soit, je vais t'aider, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

\- A quoi ? je m'étonne, de plus en plus perturbé.

\- A la décoincer, répond Erin avec un sourire presque maternel.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'Erin semble véritablement attachée à Oliveira. C'est tout à son honneur.

\- Ce serait volontiers mais j'ai un rendez-vous, je me défile avec une moue désolée.

Son visage retrouve une expression froide. J'en déduis immédiatement ce qu'elle pense et je m'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Avec James.

Elle retrouve une expression neutre et tourne les talons après une dernière réplique :

\- Ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, me punit-elle avec un sourire railleur.

C'est incroyable comme elle est instable psychologiquement ! Je me remets en route, désormais vraiment concentré. Je doute d'avoir autant de chance si je croise quelqu'un d'autre. J'arrive finalement devant le tableau menant à la cuisine sans qu'aucun autre incident ne se soit produit. Je chatouille la poire et une poignée apparaît à la place.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! m'accueille James d'une voix grinçante dès que j'ai glissé un pied dans la pièce.

\- Cette foldingue de Rowle m'a retardé, je me justifie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? me demande le binoclard avec une curiosité dévorante.

\- M'aider à dégeler Oliveira, je réponds.

\- Excellent, c'est excellent ! se réjouit-il.

Il arbore désormais un sourire ravi. J'arque un sourcil étonné et lui demande :

\- Depuis quand tu veux m'aider avec Oliveira ?

\- Eh bien, quand tu l'auras retrouvée, elle ne t'obsédera plus, ça paraît logique, répond James comme une évidence.

\- Pardon ? je m'exclame, incrédule.

\- Si tu la veux tellement c'est parce qu'elle ne t'appartient pas, expose James. Alors si elle t'appartient de nouveau, tu te désintéresseras d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je lâche, éberlué.

Il ne m'a probablement jamais pondu pareille ineptie. Même lorsqu'il me parlait d'Evans !

\- T'es bête ou quoi ? s'impatiente James. Ta Oliveira Drake est comme les autres filles, Sirius. Elle est froide, hautaine, coincée, belle à se damner certes, mais comme les autres. Alors tu vas la mettre dans ton lit, sortir avec elle quelques jours puis la larguer comme les autres. Parce qu'elle n'a rien de plus que les autres.

James et moi sommes rarement en désaccord. En tout et pour tout, nous ne nous sommes disputés que trois fois, et c'était en cas d'extrême nécessité. Entre autres la fois où j'ai failli faire de Remus un meurtrier et de Servilus une victime. Mais là, ce qu'il me dit dépasse le domaine de l'acceptable.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ta Lily-Jolie a de plus que les autres, elle ? je réplique froidement.

\- Que… quoi ? s'étonne James.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais critiquée par respect pour toi, James, mais ce n'est qu'une préfète parfaite complètement coincée et à cheval sur les règles ! Elle t'envoie balader depuis deux ans sous prétexte que tu es pour elle inférieur mais surtout parce que tu te comportes avec elle comme le pire des idiots ! _Ma Lily-Jolie_ par-ci, _ma Lily-Jolie_ par là. Tu sais ce que je lui trouve d'exceptionnel à ta Lily-Jolie, moi ? je beugle. Elle a une voix tellement criarde qu'elle peut te briser un tympan en quelques centièmes de seconde ! Et tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit tout ça ? Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je me sentais obligé de te soutenir !

Je me tais finalement et James garde le silence, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Puis, après de longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il articule d'une voix très calme :

\- Ah, je vois. Pour toi elle n'est pas comme les autres, c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ça, Sirius. Je pensais que c'était du passé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je demande, ébahi. Elle est juste une amie très chère que j'ai perdue bêtement. Il ne s'agit pas de l'aimer ou de la mettre dans mon lit, James.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on peut faire par amitié. Je le sais parce que je ferais des choses très idiotes pour toi. Mais il y a certaines actions qui dépassent le simple stade de l'amitié, Sirius. Tu l'aimes, sinon tu ne ferais pas tout ça pour elle.

Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce qu'il dit est faux et complètement tiré par les cheveux. J'aimerais en rire mais je suis pétrifié. Sous mon regard surpris, James se met à rire. Pas de manière amicale ou simplement moqueuse, mais de manière hystérique. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter et, lorsqu'il reprend finalement son souffle, il me lance :

\- Tu ne le savais pas, c'est ça ? Je n'y crois pas, rigole-t-il, je n'y crois pas ! T'es grave mon pote. T'auras eu besoin de moi pour t'ouvrir les yeux, Sirius. Deux fois. Dis, tu ne serais pas une taupe ?

 **OoOoO**

Si James et moi avons tous deux décidé de boucler l'affaire, il subsiste un froid entre nous créé par les mots blessants que nous nous sommes lancés à la figure. C'est quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait. Toujours, nous nous sommes respectés comme un vieux couple qu'on entretient. Mais là, ses mots m'ont fait mal comme les miens l'ont blessé. Et il faudra quelque temps pour que cette histoire se tasse. Notre discussion aura au moins eu le mérite de nous faire ouvrir les yeux. James sur son comportement digne du plus grand des imbéciles envers Lily Evans. Moi, sur des sentiments qui sont apparemment en train d'éclore.

Alors que je touille distraitement la mixture translucide qui mijote paisiblement dans mon chaudron en étain, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de dériver vers les autres élèves. Servilus annote son manuel de potion de son écriture fine et penchée, Laura Tillman est toute seule et fixe le mur d'un air vide. Elle sera la victime de ma prochaine blague, c'est décidé. Déjà, en Botanique, les piques m'ont fait très mal aux fesses mais en plus ça a engendré un moment très gênant à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il a fallu que j'explique ma blessure à Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière a même insisté pour les voir elle-même ! Mais quelle perverse ! C'est vraiment intolérable de laisser des personnes telles qu'elle entrer en contact avec des enfants ingénus et innocents. Hum.

Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir aussi que je me venge de Dorcas Meadowes. Sale garce. _Nan, va te faire bouffer les orteils par un griffon diabétique, sale rustre !_ Mais quelle pétasse ! Les garçons de Serpentard reluquent Oliveira sans aucune discrétion. Le tiraillement que j'ai ressenti à cette vision s'estompe lorsque je me rends compte que cette dernière ne leur accorde pas un regard. Lauren Matthews semble chantonner et remuer la tête en rythme, son copain concocte la potion tout seul, Grace Abbot et Lynda Prewett se remaquillent discrètement, Erin Rowle réfléchit et Oliveira et Evans… parlent ensembles ?! Il est bien vrai qu'elles se sont adressé la parole la dernière fois mais je pensais presque qu'elles s'insultaient à voix basse. Genre :

\- Tu n'es qu'une Serpentarde !

\- Tu n'es qu'une Gryffondor !

\- Tu n'es qu'une Sang-Pur !

\- Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Quoique ce serait probablement la dispute la plus inutile qui existe. Mais là, en les voyant se sourire, aucun doute n'est permis. Elles sont en train de sympathiser. J'échange avec James un regard sidéré, puis je me retourne vers Remus et Peter pour leur demander confirmation. Avant même que je n'aie exposé mon problème, Remus hoche la tête gentiment. Il est trop fort.

\- Je n'arrive pas à définir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, articule James, toujours interloqué.

\- Forcément, argue Remus. Déjà, ça prouve qu'Oliveira ne croit pas à la pureté du sang.

\- Enfin une Serpentarde intelligente ! s'enthousiasme Peter.

Oliveira Drake est en train de socialiser. C'est extraordinaire ! Déjà, elle parle amicalement avec Dorcas et maintenant, elle est en bonne voie de devenir super copine avec Evans. Alors pourquoi persiste-t-elle à m'ignorer ? _Parce qu'elle m'en veut encore_. Et savoir qu'on a blessé un être cher si profondément qu'on ne peut que difficilement en être pardonné, c'est horrible.

Une boulette de papier qui m'atterrit sur la tête me sort de mes pensées. Je la déplie et lis le message. Seuls quelques mots sont marqués mais ils me paraissent tellement étranges que je prends la peine de les relire plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris : _« Pour connaître une créature, il faut étudier son environnement. ER. »_

ER. Erin Rowle, à n'en pas douter. Alors c'est ça son premier conseil ? J'imagine que la créature dont elle parle est en fait Oliveira mais l'environnement… c'est sa chambre ?! Rowle veut que j'entre illégalement dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année à Serpentard pour que je puisse en savoir davantage sur Oliveira ? C'est complètement grotesque. Soit, je vais le faire. Après tout, avec la carte du Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité et le fait que je sois capable de me transformer en chien, je ne risque quasi rien. Je croise le regard de Rowle et je lui adresse un clin d'œil, elle hoche la tête et me fait comprendre par ce geste qu'elle a compris mes intentions.

Le soir même, je mets mon plan à exécution. Erin, à qui j'ai parlé une heure plus tôt, m'a donné le mot de passe pour accéder à la Salle Commune des Serpentards et a pris soin d'éloigner les filles de leur dortoir. Je me drape dans la cape d'invisibilité et commence à traverser le château. Rejoindre l'antre des Serpentard, c'est du sport ! Une fois que je suis arrivé devant le pan de mur tout à fait quelconque, je prononce distinctement le mot de passe :

\- Serpent piton.

Je lui dois au moins ça, la Grosse Dame est originale dans ses mots de passe. Rien que celui qu'elle a choisi cette semaine vaut le détour : Tendresse aqueuse. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort ça mais, au moins, elle ne passe pas son temps à choisir le nom de félins. Lorsque les Serpentards voient la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne ne rentre dans la pièce, ils ont l'air étonnés. Puis ils se ressaisissent et retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. Pour ma part, j'arpente la pièce glauque et me dirige vers les escaliers. Je prends ma forme de chien, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, et je me rends dans le dortoir des filles. Comme prévu, il n'y a personne. Rowle m'a dit que le lit d'Oliveira était situé près de la fenêtre. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce me permet de l'identifier et je me dirige vers le lit d'un pas rapide. Etudier l'environnement. Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de fouiller, non ?

Je commence par les affaires posées bien en évidence sur la table de nuit. Le manuel de magie noir du parfait petit con Sang-puriste, un paquet de mouchoir et une trousse de maquillage. Je ne vais pas aller loin avec ça. J'ouvre le premier tiroir de la table de chevet et l'étudie attentivement. Il semble être dédié aux affaires scolaires neuves. Des rouleaux de parchemin sont entassés dans un coin, quelques pots d'encre de toutes les couleurs dans un autre coin et de nombreuses plumes au milieu. Studieuse petite Oliveira. Je fouille plus en profondeur et trouve quelques sucreries. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les replaçant dans leur cachette. Elle n'est donc pas surhumaine. Nul n'aurait pu survivre six ans en ne mangeant que des légumes vapeur. J'ouvre le second tiroir et ce que j'y trouve est déjà plus personnel. Il y a un coffret à bijoux, quelques parchemins remplis, quelques livres et une boîte pleine de boulettes de parchemins. Curieux, je m'en saisis et l'ouvre. Ce sont des lettres roulées en boule. J'en saisis une et la tends au maximum avant de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Je fronce les sourcils à la fin de la lecture et en lis une autre. Puis une autre. Elles commencent toutes par quelque chose comme « _Ma chère nièce »,_ ça ne peut être que de Briella-Rose.

J'en prends encore une et la lis aussi. Mais, cette fois-ci, je reste stupéfié par les propos tenus par ce monstre de Briella-Rose. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de ces lignes stupéfiantes et incroyablement affreuses. Avilissantes. Même lorsque je perçois des pas dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Je suis choqué. Irrémédiablement choqué.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Donnez-moi vos avis, n'hésitez pas surtout ! Je tiens à préciser que vos nombreuses reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir alors lâchez-vous !**

 **Un gros bisou à vous !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je ne pensais pas publier aujourd'hui mais bon, parfois, mus par des impulsions incompréhensibles, nous faisons des choses impensables... Hum bref je suis en retard, extrêmement en retard, même. Veuillez m'excuser et apprécier ce petit chapitre !**

 **Merci à _miss-sawyer, Hylaroy Miisss, Lumoonwalker, GangerJacky972, Quelqu'une et Lumerotte_ pour leurs gentilles reviews ! ( ouaaaaah tout ça ! Merci à vous ! )**

 **Hm je ne me suis pas trop relue donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

Erin, Lynda et moi errons dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Contrairement à d'habitude, Erin n'a pas voulu que nous allions dans nos dortoirs. Elle a affirmé vouloir marcher un peu alors Lynda et moi ne nous y sommes pas opposées. Grace a un « rendez-vous galant » et Lauren un entraînement de Quidditch. Alors nous ne sommes que toutes les trois et nous arpentons le château à une allure réduite, sans nous presser. De toute façon, jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de Lauren de nous tenir compagnie. Une clameur soudaine me sort de ma torpeur et je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit. C'est Madame Thirdeye, le professeur de divination. La rumeur court qu'elle approche dangereusement la soixantaine. Peut-être se drogue-t-elle à l'élixir de jeunesse, toujours est-il qu'elle a le physique d'une femme à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle passe son temps à danser le long des couloirs du château. Sans relâche, elle esquisse des figures de danse classique. Parfois, elle s'arrête et donne un conseil à un élève, puis elle reprend son ballet interminable. À se demander où elle puise toute son énergie. Mais bon, ici, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Erin, qui l'a en cours, dit qu'elle est drôlement perspicace et qu'elle a un talent réel. Je n'en sais trop rien.

\- Tu devrais améliorer tes notes avant de finir femme au foyer, je l'entends brailler à quelques mètres de moi.

Des cris et des larmes succèdent à cette remarque et j'entends une furie détaler bruyamment. Bon, peut-être a-t-elle un réel talent mais, en tout cas, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de tact. Elle passe devant nous et fait un saut de chat, ne jugeant probablement pas utile de nous interpeller. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle hurle une chose compromettante sur mon avenir présumé. Après, c'est chacun son point de vue sur la chose. Je ne juge pas. En fait c'est faux, je juge. C'était juste une façon de parler.

\- Elle a vraiment un grain, cette prof, souffle Lynda, proprement stupéfaite.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, j'acquiesce de la même manière.

\- Mais non elle est extra, réfute Erin avec un grand sourire.

\- Si tu le dis, grimace Lynda.

Erin n'ajoute rien et nous continuons de regarder le couloir dans lequel Madame Thirdeye a disparu. Puis, je cligne des yeux et me ressaisis presqu'immédiatement après. Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière folle que je vais croiser sur ma route.

\- Oliveira ! m'interpelle soudain Lynda.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un ongle cassé ! s'affole-t-elle.

\- J'ai une lime dans mon sac si tu veux, je lui réponds en souriant.

\- En fait tu pourrais me faire une manucure s'il-te-plaît ? me supplie Lynda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle me fait son air de chien battu et je ne peux pas résister. En plus j'adore m'occuper des ongles de Lynda, ils ont une forme et une texture très agréables. Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et nous rebroussons chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, hein ! s'écrie Erin, l'air paniquée, une fois que nous sommes arrivées près des escaliers menant à notre dortoir.

\- Détends-toi, je vais juste chercher de quoi vernir les ongles de Lynda, je ne vais pas aller regarder ton tiroir de culottes en dentelle, je ricane en commençant l'ascension des majestueuses marches de marbre. En plus, je l'ai déjà fait, je continue après réflexion. J'adore l'ensemble en dentelle rouge !

\- Non mais je peux y aller quand même, hein ! insiste-t-elle en se jetant dos à la porte, m'empêchant d'entrer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire et la pousse doucement. Sans plus faire attention à elle, j'enclenche la poignée de la porte et j'entre dans le dortoir. Et là, le choc. Crise cardiaque, infarctus et tous les termes qui vont avec. Mieux : Sirius Black est assis sur mon lit. Ça suffit à résumer toute l'histoire. Il ne relève même pas les yeux vers moi, l'air interloqué. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines lorsque je remarque la lettre qu'il tient tendue devant ses yeux éberlués. Mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge tandis que j'assiste, impuissante, à sa lecture intensive. Je savais que j'aurais dû brûler les lettres. Finalement, je me ressaisis et demande d'une voix froide :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Oui, parce qu'il faut bien admettre que cette interrogation est légitime. Le comportement étrange d'Erin me revient en tête et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans ma tête.

\- Oh la traîtresse ! je maugrée dans ma barbichette imaginaire.

Il daigne enfin lever ses yeux vers moi et je remarque seulement à ce moment-là à quel point il semble chamboulé.

\- Au début, commence-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, je devais juste venir ici pour étudier ton environnement quotidien. C'était censé rester secret. Mais là c'est plus fort que moi.

\- De quoi ? je beugle avec une inélégance rarement égalée.

 _\- « Ensuite, il s'avère que j'ai entendu parler d'un baiser que tu aurais donné à Edern Nott. Accorder à un homme ce genre d'attentions est la meilleure manière de s'attirer ses faveurs, j'en conviens, mais sois plus discrète à l'avenir et n'embrasse personne publiquement »_ , lit-il.

C'est la lettre que m'a envoyée Briella-Rose juste après que je sois sortie de l'infirmerie, une semaine avant les vacances. Il me semble qu'il y avait écrit quelque chose du genre _Mes prompts rétablissements blablabla…_

\- Eh bien quoi ? je rétorque avec arrogance.

Qu'il ne se permette pas de me juger par-dessus le marché, ce sale fouineur. Est-ce que je lui demande ce qu'il fait avec les innombrables filles qu'il vient à fréquenter, moi ?

\- Comment tu peux être réaliste et désabusée tout en étant aussi naïve ? m'interroge Sirius avec circonspection.

Si on me demandait quelle réponse correspond le mieux à cette étonnante question, je répondrais sans hésiter que c'est la monosyllabe : « Gné ? » Non mais sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ? A défaut de trouver une réponse plus élaborée, je garde le silence et le fixe en essayant de garder une expression indifférente.

\- C'est une incitation explicite à la prostitution ! précise Sirius devant mon silence plein d'incompréhension.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! je m'insurge, profondément outrée. Je ne réclame pas d'argent aux personnes que je fréquente !

\- Évidemment que tu ne leur demande pas d'argent, Oliveira ! rétorque Sirius avec agacement. Non, tu leur demandes des _faveurs_ ! Tu te rends compte ? Ton réseau est basé sur des coucheries !

Bon, très bien, il l'a cherché. On va parler des filles incroyablement nombreuses qu'il fréquente.

\- Et toi, tu vas me faire croire que t'es encore puceau ? je l'interroge avec mépris.

Il m'a traitée de pute ! Je n'en reviens pas, il m'a traitée de pute ! Alors que lui-même semblait profondément choqué lorsque sa pétasse d'Emily machinchose m'a balancé les mêmes insanités.

\- Rien ne m'y oblige, réplique-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Moi non plus ! je rétorque avec véhémence..

Bien. Moi qui me targue de savoir préserver les apparences, c'est loupé. Mais c'est légitime, il m'a traitée de péripatéticienne !

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? raille-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais quoi, Black, si c'est pour me traiter de salope tu peux tout aussi bien sortir d'ici ! je hurle, furibonde.

\- Mais je ne te traite pas de salope, se défend-il, les yeux ronds. C'est ta tante que je traite de…

\- Proxénète ? je propose après un long silence hésitant que je juge suffisamment significatif.

\- Pas exactement, grimace-t-il.

Il est quand même difficile à suivre. Et puis il n'a pas à me juger comme ça, cet immondice ! Devant mon air que j'imagine glacial, il tente de s'expliquer.

\- Oliveira, tu n'as jamais accordé des faveurs qu'à ceux qui font partie de ton monde, dit-il. Ils font partie d'une catégorie. Tu n'as jamais fait ça juste parce que tu en avais envie, tu l'as fait à cause de ta tante !

C'est vrai que dit comme ça… dans mon tableau de chasse il n'y a que des Mangemorts en herbe. Ce n'est pas forcément ma plus grande fierté.

\- Tu n'es pas une prostituée ? me demande-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Non, je réponds avec conviction.

En même temps je n'allais pas m'amuser à lui répondre que oui, ce n'est pas mon sujet de plaisanterie favori.

\- Alors couche avec moi, me suggère-t-il avec une mine grave.

C'est d'une logique… je ne suis pas une prostituée alors je peux coucher avec lui. Bien sûr ! Certaines auraient eu une réaction de petite vierge effarouchée avec le petit cri strident, le sursaut d'étonnement et le petit : « Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Il est malade lui ! ». Moi, je suis habituée à ce genre de demandes, même si, venant de lui, c'est nettement plus surprenant.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? je l'interroge en levant les sourcils.

\- Je ne corresponds à aucun de tes critères, explique-t-il. Je ne suis pas un futur Mangemort, je ne suis pas apprécié de Briella-Rose, je suis un Gryffondor, j'ai un minimum de neurones et je ne suis pas complètement un connard, énumère-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Donc selon toi, si je couchais avec toi ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas une prostituée ? je m'enquiers avec ironie.

Je tiens tout de même à préciser que la plupart de ses affirmations sont plus que discutables.

\- Oui, répond-il comme une évidence.

Alors, malgré moi, j'éclate d'un grand rire moqueur. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi comique. Sous son regard stupéfait, je me plie en deux tellement je ris. Lorsque je remarque qu'il ne rit pas avec moi, cependant, je retrouve mon calme et le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Parce que tu étais sérieux ? je m'étonne.

Il ne répond rien mais je vois clairement une sorte de déception dans ses yeux. Il tourne les talons et, sans dire un mot, ouvre la porte et sort. Ce qui est idiot parce qu'il va être vu de tous les Serpentards et que ça va engendrer des rumeurs selon lesquelles on aurait été tous les deux dans mon dortoir. Je m'élance vers la porte et l'ouvre précipitamment. Et devant moi, il n'y a rien. Il n'est nulle part. Je pense qu'il est vexé, mais je ne savais pas qu'on devenait invisible après une déception. Je me ressaisis lorsque je vois Erin courir vers moi, l'air essoufflée.

\- Liv ça va ? s'enquiert-elle soucieusement.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, je rétorque froidement.

A cause d'elle, Sirius Black va probablement ébruiter le fait que ma tante me conseille fortement de coucher avec des apprentis-mangemorts. Et ma réputation dans tout ça ? En plus, je viens d'apprendre que ce même Sirius Black, mon ami d'enfance, est comme tous les autres garçons. S'il a fait tous ces efforts pour me parler, c'est juste parce qu'il me trouve désirable. Lui aussi.

\- Liv écoute-moi ! me supplie Erin.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et je me détourne d'elle. Maintenant, mes résolutions sont prises. Je quitterai cette sphère étroite qu'est la noblesse mais ils ne feront pas partie de ma vie. Ils ne me méritent pas. Du haut de mon dégoût, je les remercie néanmoins de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur la laideur de ce monde.

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Je me retourne pour lui faire part de mon mépris mais je reste figée sur place lorsque je vois des larmes couler de ses yeux verts. Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer, jamais. A tel point que je pensais même qu'elle était comme moi, incapable de verser une larme.

\- Je… je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais… tu semblais tellement affectée par ses faits et gestes que… bafouille-t-elle en guise d'explication.

\- Que quoi ? je grommelle. Que tu lui as donné le mot de passe et que tu nous as sciemment éloignées de notre dortoir ?

Mais le ton n'y est plus. C'est malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à rester fâchée contre elle. Je n'arrive pas à rester de glace face à quelqu'un qui pleure.

\- C'était pour qu'il apprenne à te connaître ! se justifie-t-elle. Pour qu'il connaisse l'ampleur de tes blessures et qu'il prenne pleinement conscience du mal qu'il t'a fait !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? je m'exclame, ahurie.

\- Tu auras beau ne jamais laisser transparaître tes sentiments, chaque personne qui te connaît suffisamment pourra deviner que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que ce que tu aimes faire croire, affirme-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

\- Je te demande juste de ne pas te mêler de ça, je soupire. Surtout plus maintenant qu'il a dévoilé son vrai visage. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir Erin.

Elle opine du chef et je m'en vais. Les yeux me brûlent mais aucune larme n'en coule. On m'a toujours dit : « Sois forte. Les larmes, c'est une faiblesse que tu ne dois pas te permettre, que tu ne dois même pas connaître. On doit te croire insensible, toujours, hermétique à ce que les autres te disent, à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu dois tellement bien jouer que tu te convaincs toi-même que c'est ta vraie nature, ton vrai désir. Tu deviens ce que tu n'es pas, tu caches ce que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. La faiblesse entraîne la pitié, la pitié, le mépris. Et personne n'a le droit de mépriser une Drake. »

Et même si je cherche à m'affranchir de tous ces principes, je n'arrive pas à me forcer à pleurer. Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur que ma Tante l'apprenne. Et ça me tue de devoir toujours penser à elle, de devoir m'empêcher de vivre à cause d'elle, pour elle. La liberté, ce n'est pas un état de fait, ce n'est pas physique, c'est mental. C'est pouvoir agir comme on le souhaite en ne pensant qu'à soi. Et même si je me libère de ces chaînes qui m'entravent, je ne serai jamais libre tant que je n'aurai pas rayé ma tante de ma vie. Et pour la faire disparaître de mes pensées, il faut que je trouve un moyen de pression, une faille pour la faire chanter. C'est à ça que je vais m'employer. Elle n'est pas toute blanche, elle n'est pas vierge de fautes. Et elle aura beau tenter de purger les fautes de son âme noirâtre, rien ne m'empêchera de trouver comment la déloger du piédestal que j'ai bâti pour elle. Qu'elle m'a forcée à bâtir pour elle, par la peur qu'elle m'inflige, par le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir et, machinalement, je m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit, le dos droit, le visage lisse. Et je ne fais rien pendant plusieurs heures. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je réfléchis, me remets en question, fais le point sur ma vie, mais non. Je suis même inapte à réfléchir. Et, au fond de moi, j'attends la nuit pour extérioriser tout ce vide qu'il y a en moi. Mais pas ce soir. J'attendrai que ça déborde, que ça bouillonne, que ça explose. Que la douleur soit insupportable, insurmontable, intolérable. Après deux heures passées assise, sans rien faire, je finis par tomber en arrière et par m'endormir.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, une douleur à la tête me fait grimacer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne rempli de coton, mais du coton avec des épines qui frottent douloureusement ma boîte crânienne. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est treize heures. Et un coup d'œil au calendrier m'apprend qu'on est lundi. Et qu'en théorie, on a cours. Avec des gestes très lents, sans avoir vraiment conscience du mouvement de mon corps, je me lève et me prépare à aller en cours.

La journée n'est qu'une suite de grandes désillusions. Aucune intervention de Black, pas de salutations bruyantes, pas de remarques déplaisantes, pas de ruses pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Rien, pas même un regard. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que ça ferait aussi mal de se faire ignorer à nouveau. Et les journées qui y succèdent ne sont guère différentes.

Durant l'après-midi du jeudi suivant, je me rends au cours de Botanique. Je m'assieds à ma place et Dorcas s'empresse de s'asseoir à côté de moi, jetant des regards victorieux à la ronde.

\- Ah ah ! J'ai gagné ! Alors, il est où ce plouc ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Puis elle le voit s'asseoir à côté de Potter sans même lui jeter un regard ou faire le moindre mouvement vers elle.

\- C'est bête, j'avais déjà prévu une phrase de choc à lui dire ! bougonne Dorcas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? s'enquiert-elle avec curiosité.

\- Oh trois fois rien, je réponds avec un sourire faux.

Je vois à son regard appuyé qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot mais elle a l'obligeance de ne pas poser de questions, préférant hausser les épaules en guise d'abandon. Je la remercie d'un discret regard et me concentre sur le cours dispensé par le professeur. Il explique comment s'occuper d'une plante, rien de bien passionnant en somme. Mais j'ai besoin que quelque chose accapare mon attention pour cesser de penser à Black.

Je me rends compte au final qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres garçons. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est posséder mon corps. Il me trouve séduisante, il m'a vue grandir de loin. Alors il m'a ignorée tant je ne présentais aucun intérêt puis, me trouvant séduisante, il a voulu se rapprocher de moi. Pour atteindre le but ultime. Pour compléter son tableau de chasse. M'avoir dans son lit, rien qu'une fois. Peut-être même juste pour une histoire de défi, de fierté personnelle, d'orgueil. Il n'a jamais vu en moi autre chose qu'une jolie fille dévergondée dont il pouvait profiter sans problèmes. Et tous nos moments passés, toute notre amitié elle-aussi passée, tout s'efface devant l'image qu'il a de moi aujourd'hui. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Ce qu'il veut, c'est mon corps. Il se fout de tout ce que je suis. Et jamais, jamais je n'ai ressenti aussi fort le fardeau de la beauté. Maman… elle a su trouver la perle rare. Elle a su se marier par amour, oublier les conventions. Elle a su rendre un homme si fou d'elle qu'il en perd la raison maintenant qu'elle n'est plus. Et moi… moi j'écope juste de ses beautés, de son pouvoir de séduction. Mais moi je ne trouve personne qui sache m'accepter, et si même Black ne voit que mon corps, lui qui m'a vue grandir, alors aucun homme ne verra jamais autre chose.

Pour parvenir à ses fins, il a recréé le contact avec moi, il m'a fait croire qu'il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il m'a bercée d'illusions, il m'a fait croire qu'il était humain, qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait changé. Et moi je l'ai cru parce que je voulais y croire. Parce que j'ai toujours souhaité qu'il me revienne, au fond. Parce que les liens d'amitié que j'avais envers lui étant petite dépassaient tout ce que j'ai vécu par la suite. Depuis le début il m'avait à sa merci parce que j'avais confiance en lui.

Et, après avoir envahi mes secrets familiaux, il a formulé sa demande. Ouvertement, il m'a traitée de salope puis il m'a demandé de coucher avec lui. Et moi j'ai refusé. Évidemment que j'ai refusé ! À quoi s'attendait-il ? Coucher avec Sirius, ce n'est pas comme coucher avec n'importe quel élève de Serpentard. Parce que, durant toute ma vie, c'est le seul garçon pour lequel j'ai ressenti quoique ce soit. Pour les autres, il s'agissait d'indifférence, de dédain tout au plus. Sirius, je l'ai tellement aimé étant gamine que je ne pourrai jamais ne rien ressentir pour lui. C'est impossible, impensable, inenvisageable. J'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui, quoi que je fasse. Et c'est pour ça qu'il peut encore me faire du mal.

\- Oliveira ? m'appelle Dorcas.

\- Quoi ? je grommelle, toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Oliveira, le cours est terminé, me prévient-elle en se levant.

\- Ah, oui, je remarque. Au temps pour moi.

Heureusement qu'elle est là, celle-là. En sortant de la Serre où a lieu le cours de Botanique, je vois Edern Nott qui semble m'attendre. Il m'adresse le grand sourire de celui qui a une requête à formuler. Je marche vers lui avec appréhension et il commence à marcher à mon niveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je l'interroge avec tout de même une petite idée derrière la tête.

\- C'était extra la nuit qu'on a passée ensembles, non ? me questionne-t-il négligemment.

C'est une question piège ? Nan parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir vécu une nuit extraordinaire. Néanmoins, pour ne pas le vexer, j'articule un vague :

\- Moui…

\- Faudrait qu'on remette ça, propose-t-il en me regardant avec intérêt.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend à ce moment-là, peut-être est-ce dû à un trop-plein de sentiments mais j'explose. Je lui jette le regard le plus noir que j'ai en réserve et il m'offre en retour une moue surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? je m'écrie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à ne penser qu'à ça ? C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, hein ? Mon corps ! Je ne suis pas qu'un corps ! J'ai un intérêt en tant qu'être humain, je ne suis pas attirante que physiquement ! J'existe, par Merlin ! C'en est fini de toutes ces nuits accordées à des moins-que-rien ! Désormais je suis seule maîtresse de mon corps et ne t'avise plus jamais d'y toucher, ou même d'en rêver, sale porc !

Et j'accélère l'allure en direction du château. En plus de ça, il fait un froid insupportable à l'extérieur. Quand je me retourne une dernière fois, non seulement je vois Edern Nott tout simplement stupéfait, mais je vois aussi Sirius Black. D'après sa tête, il a tout entendu. Lui aussi est ahuri mais, de là où je suis, je peux déceler une certaine forme de culpabilité dans son regard.

Non, j'ai dû mal voir. Il ne peut pas se sentir coupable. Il n'a pas de cœur, pas de conscience et aucune considération pour moi. Je soupire puis me détourne de ce spectacle étrange. Black. Je lui ai donné une seconde chance, il n'en aura pas de troisième. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus, il ne méritait même pas la deuxième. Je me remets à marcher rapidement et rentre dans le château. J'ai un autre problème, bien plus gros. Il est bien trop tôt pour que Briella-Rose se rende compte des changements qui s'opèrent en moi. Ma couverture s'effrite, s'effiloche, se désagrège sans que je n'arrive plus à rien camoufler. C'est terrifiant. Tant que je pouvais me cacher derrière les apparences, je savais comment chaque jour se passerait, même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Maintenant, à mesure que je me défais de ma carapace, des événements inattendus se produisent. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

 **OoOoO**

 _« Oliveira,_

 _Comment oses-tu ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien enseigné ? Te donner en spectacle ainsi, sont-ce des manières ? Le mal est fait, je ne peux que te promettre une correction en conséquence, mais ne t'avise plus jamais d'avoir une réaction aussi malvenue ! Beaucoup de personnes t'ont entendue blâmer ce pauvre Edern Nott, et il semblerait que l'information s'ébruite rapidement ! Je peux tolérer un écart de conduite, Oliveira, mais ce sera le seul ! Fais très attention à ton comportement ! Et ne t'avise surtout pas de mettre ta menace à exécution, tu sais bien que les hommes ont besoin de tes soins._

 _BR »_

J'imagine qu'il aurait été stupide d'espérer qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de cet événement. Grace lui dit toujours tout. Briella-Rose a même fait l'effort de sortir sa plume un autre jour que le vendredi, c'est dire ! Elle accorde tant d'importance aux traditions…

C'est toujours délicat de répondre à une lettre comme celle-ci. Car, évidement, ne rien répondre est proscrit. Des excuses sont de mise. Même si je ne regrette rien, elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Je soupire un bon coup puis me saisis de ma plume et commence à rédiger une lettre qui, je le sens, me prendra un long moment, le temps de trouver la formulation la plus adéquate.

 _« Chère Tante, »_

Ces conventions m'énervent. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de lui parler avec autant de révérence. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle n'existait pas.

 _« Je suis profondément contrite d'avoir manqué de sang-froid. »_

Autant dire que je n'en pense pas un mot. Mon comportement était plus que fondé et si je devais revenir en arrière, je ferais exactement la même chose. Je ferais même plus ! Je mettrais une belle raclée à Nott et à Black !

 _« J'avoue avoir été irritée par les propos malvenus d'Edern Nott. »_

Plus qu'irritée. Bien plus. Il m'a manqué de respect, et même si jusqu'alors, j'ai toujours réagi avec affabilité, il est temps que les choses changent.

 _« Ma réaction était inadéquate, je m'en excuse platement. »_

Qu'elle aille se faire dévorer par une horde d'Acromentules.

 _« Sachez que cela ne se reproduira pas »_

C'est un mensonge. Du moins, je l'espère.

 _« Et que je compte me racheter auprès d'Edern »_

Jamais. Je ferai en sorte que Grace le croie, c'est tout. Jamais plus je ne me laisserai abuser.

 _« Je comprends votre mécontentement,_

 _Oliveira D. »_

Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement. Je roule le parchemin et l'accroche à la patte de mon hibou sans aucune délicatesse. J'en ai marre de devoir me justifier auprès de tout le monde, j'aimerais juste pouvoir vivre tranquillement, comme je l'entends. Est-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, on se revoit un de ces jours :) N'hésitez pas à poster une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bisouuuus !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heeeey ! Eh oui eh oui eh oui me revoilà après six mois où j'ai brillamment brillé par mon absence ! Moi-même je ne l'attendais plus. Mais j'ai eu une prise de conscience aujourd'hui, alors j'ai écrit ces 4000 mots en une seule journée, et je les publie là, à 2h30, au lieu de dormir. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié, j'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ! Je me relirai demain sûrement, je n'en ai pas la motivation présentement. C'est un chapitre un peu plus lourd que les autres. Disons juste que je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement drôle. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, telle est la triste vérité messieurs dames. J'aime le drame :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je suis partie un peu en n'importe quoi pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ahah.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

Ce soir, ce soir, ce soir. Ces deux mots se répètent et s'enchaînent comme une litanie dans ma tête. Ce soir, j'irai au bord du lac noir. Encore une fois. Pour la quatrième fois en près de six ans. Pour évacuer ma haine, ma rage et ma peine. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ça fait une semaine déjà.

Une semaine que Black me jette de petits regards discrets sans oser venir s'excuser. Une semaine que je fais semblant de regretter ma conduite – plus que compréhensible – envers cet abruti d'Edern Nott. Une semaine que je ne parle plus trop à Erin parce que j'ai du mal à lui pardonner complètement sa trahison. Une semaine que Dorcas me colle aux basques pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Une semaine que Potter me lance des regards à la fois froids et pleins de compréhension – un curieux mélange. Une semaine que je me tiens éloignée de tout le monde, que je ne parle à personne, que je ne fais que recracher mes deux phrases favorites : « C'est vrai que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » et « Elle va bien avec tes yeux ». Deux semaines que ça marche, que le monde continue de tourner, que rien d'autre ne change, que les gens me regardent avec envie, qu'ils ne voient pas que je suis vide. Une semaine, une semaine, une semaine qui se terminera ce soir. Oui, ce soir. J'ai hâte.

C'est approximativement réjouie par cette initiative que j'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir, en milieu d'après-midi, pendant mon heure de pause. Initialement, je voulais juste manger une ou deux sucreries et récupérer mon manuel de DCFM. Mais en voyant le regard empli de haine que Grace pose sur moi, le pendentif que je lui ai volé sagement serré par sa main droite, je me dis que les plans ont changé.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? commence-t-elle à aboyer.

Oui oui, aboyer. C'est le mot qui correspond à son état actuel. C'est drôle parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en tort. Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant qui, au lieu de lui faire baisser les yeux comme à l'accoutumée, semble la galvaniser. Elle reprend de plus belle :

\- Que fait mon pendentif dans ton placard ?

Alors là, c'est trop fort ! _Son_ pendentif ?

\- _Ton_ pendentif ? je grince d'ailleurs, en parfaite symbiose avec mes pensées.

Je suis trop sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il faut que je reste calme, j'ai une réputation de femme frigide et glaciale à tenir. Après ce soir, ça ira mieux.

\- Oui _mon_ pendentif ! hurle Grace avec beaucoup d'élégance.

Par beaucoup d'élégance, je veux dire que son visage est devenu rouge tomate et qu'un filet de bave semble sur le point de sortir de sa bouche entrouverte. Un clebs oui, définitivement ça lui va bien.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma tante, poursuit-elle avec colère.

\- De _ta_ tante ou de _ma_ tante ? je corrige avec un sourire ironique.

Elle blêmit. Gentil toutou. Maintenant qu'elle sait que je sais, la vraie action peut commencer.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, couine-t-elle dans une maigre tentative d'autodéfense.

\- Ah oui ? Une idée comme ça… je ricane.

Puis je saisis une lettre roulée en boule dans ma table de nuit et je commence à citer les passages qui m'intéressent :

\- « _J_ _e ne te remercierai jamais assez de toutes les informations compromettantes que tu me donnes_ », « _Tes informations me permettent de la remettre dans le droit chemin_ », « _Ta redevable Briella-Rose Parkinson_ »

Eh oui, j'aurais été stupide de ne pas faire un double de la lettre. Il faut toujours avoir des preuves de ce que l'on atteste, pour bien mettre l'ennemi au pied du mur.

\- Sans oublier le charmant passage où elle t'offre joliment un pendentif qui appartenait à ma mère, je rajoute avec un sourire on ne peut plus faux. Ce serait bel et bien _ma_ tante alors ?

\- Tu… tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ! C'est… c'est privé ! se défend Grace.

\- Ah oui ?

Je la regarde méchamment et elle baisse les yeux. Quelle idiote.

\- C'est privé tant que ça ne me concerne pas, je lui explique en ricanant. À partir du moment où je me prends des _doloris_ à cause de toi, tu ne peux pas espérer que je respecte ta vie privée.

Il se passe un long moment durant lequel je la regarde de haut pendant qu'elle courbe l'échine. De plus en plus d'ailleurs. À ce rythme-là, elle va finir par terre. Allongée par terre. Comme le chien qu'elle est. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, et alors que j'allais m'en aller, elle relève soudain la tête et son regard brille d'une rage folle qu'elle ne contient plus du tout.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! hurle-t-elle. Marre de ton dédain. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es méprisante ! Tu es belle et tu le sais ! Tu es riche et tu le sais aussi. Tu mets le monde à tes pieds et tu le piétines sans vergognes. J'ai longtemps essayé d'être ton amie, tu te souviens ? Je t'admirais tellement… pendant trois ans – trois ans ! – j'ai été la petite Grace Abbot stupide et gentille qui obéissait sagement à tes ordres. J'ai eu quoi en échange ? Du mépris ! Tu ne sais faire que ça ! Tu m'as prise pour une gourde. Et tu fais ça avec tout le monde. Tu t'es toujours crue trop bien pour nous. Parce que tu es belle. Oui, tu es belle Oliveira. Tout le monde ne regarde que toi, toute autre fille est toujours dans ton ombre. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne te jalouse. Tu es magnifique, mais en tant qu'être humain tu es pourrie. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Tout le monde est indigne de toi, de ta beauté, de ta suprématie. Et le pire, c'est que tous ceux que tu as toujours méprisés, ils rampent encore à tes pieds. Erin, Lynda, Susan, Evan, Edern. Tu es pourrie Oliveira. Et tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as. Tu as tout, absolument tout ce que tu veux. Moi, j'ai bientôt dix-sept ans et je n'ai même pas de fiancé. Personne ne veut de moi. Personne ne veut épouser Grace Abbot, la fille idiote et moche qui reste dans ton ombre. Toi, tu as Evan. Et il n'est peut-être pas l'homme dont tu rêves, mais il prendra soin de toi et tu le sais ! Cet idiot est fou de toi. Ils le sont tous. Tu as même réussi à mettre le plus grand connard de Dom Juan à tes pieds. Et tu le méprises, tu le maltraites, et lui il ne cesse de t'aimer aveuglément. Il t'aime tellement qu'il accepte de te voir « profiter » comme tu dis. Il fait ça pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse, et la seule chose qui l'aide à ne pas être jaloux, c'est qu'il sait qu'un jour tu seras rien qu'à lui. Moi, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Ma famille est au bord de la ruine et j'ai besoin d'argent. Alors si on me propose des services payants, je les accepte. Et ta tante est loin d'être avare. Je n'ai rien dont je puisse me vanter, moi. Mais au moins, je ne prétends pas le contraire. Et s'il faut que je sois une garce pour ne pas être piétinée, alors je le suis. Et à tes dépens s'il le faut.

Grace arrêta de parler, balança le pendentif sur mon lit et sortit en trombe du dortoir, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Ça tombe bien parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Ça fait trop d'informations d'un coup. Bon. C'est vrai que je méprise tout le monde. Ce n'est pas très dur à remarquer, n'importe qui s'en aperçoit. Mais n'est-ce pas notre lot à tous, nous les Sangs-Purs ? Je veux dire, c'est dans notre manière d'être, c'est ainsi qu'on nous a éduqués. Je suis une Drake. La seule héritière. Je suis là pour mépriser les autres, pour les mettre plus bas que terre. Pour qu'ils retournent à la place qui est la leur.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et je me mets à réfléchir, oubliant d'aller en cours, oubliant tout à part les mots crus de Grace. Une information parmi toutes me hante. _Rosier est amoureux de moi ?_ Il veut de mon corps, oui. Ça, je l'ai bien remarqué. Mais amoureux ? On ne se connaît même pas. Comment peut-il être amoureux ? Lorsque nous étions petits, étant promis l'un à l'autre, nous étions amenés à nous voir régulièrement. Pourtant, c'était toujours plus officiel qu'avec Sirius. On ne se roulait pas dans la boue, on ne jouait pas à la bagarre. J'étais toujours apprêtée au mieux, avec une jolie robe, une jolie coiffure. On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures, sans parler. Il ne me méprisait pas, il m'admirait. Je savais déjà, à l'époque, repérer cette lueur d'envie dans les yeux des hommes. J'avais à peine six ans. Je ne le méprisais pas non plus. À cette époque, je n'avais même pas appris à le faire. J'étais juste une petite fille joyeuse choyée par sa mère. Maman. Je la câlinais, je lui sautais dans les bras constamment. Elle était le centre de toutes mes pensées. Elle me protégeait. Je n'avais qu'à être joyeuse alors. Alors je ne connaissais pas le mépris. Je regardais juste Evan avec curiosité. Une curiosité maladive. La curiosité d'une petite fille qui regarde un petit garçon. J'étais téméraire à l'époque. Je n'étais pas lâche. Pas encore. À un moment, une fois, j'avais rompu le contact visuel, je m'étais levée, l'avais pris par la main et j'avais couru jusqu'au jardin. Je l'avais planté en face de mon arbre favoris, celui avec plein de branches faciles à escalader, et je l'avais défié. J'avais commencé à grimper dans l'arbre, il m'avait suivie. Nous avons atteint la plus haute branche accessible et nous nous sommes assis là. J'étais paisible et heureuse, chevauchant mon paradis secret. Lui, était nettement moins heureux. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il avait blêmi et s'était mis à chouiner. Il avait le vertige. Il a eu toutes les peines du monde à redescendre, et à ce moment-là, je l'ai méprisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment du mépris, c'était de l'indifférence. Il ne serait pas mon compagnon aventurier. Il était nul. Je lui ai préféré Sirius. Lui, il n'avait pas peur de grimper dans un arbre. C'était tout. À partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai plus prêté aucune importance à Evan. Il avait échoué à mon test. S'il ne savait pas grimper dans un arbre, il ne pouvait pas être mon ami.

Je me rends compte maintenant que mon avis sur lui a été décidé à mes six ans parce qu'il ne savait pas grimper dans un arbre. Soit. Je suis une personne assez étrange. Je n'ai jamais révisé mon avis, j'ai décidé que Rosier était une nullité et c'est tout. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'il est _aveuglément amoureux_ de moi. Grace a raison, je suis probablement une sale garce.

Ce qui est fascinant depuis que j'ai cessé de répéter les mêmes actions chaque jour, que j'ai décidé de contrôler un peu ma vie, c'est que j'apprends des choses tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Grace était l'héritière d'une famille ruinée. Ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné parce que je ne me suis jamais intéressée à elle le moins du monde. Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme. Tant pis pour les cours, tant pis pour mon excursion nocturne au bord du lac. Je dois dormir avant que la migraine ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ma vie devient beaucoup trop compliquée. Je me perds dedans. C'est excitant. Et un peu effrayant. Voire même très effrayant. Ma vie bascule. C'est la dernière pensée qui me vient avant que je ne tombe de sommeil.

 **OoOoO**

C'est drôle comme le monde est différent quand on le regarde autrement. Depuis ma place à la table des Serpentards, je vois clairement le regard que Rosier pose sur moi. Enfin... il semblerait plus juste de l'appeler Evan. Même s'il n'est pas énamouré... il est étrangement et inhabituellement doux. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai six ans, je lui souris. Pas un sourire ironique. Pas un sourire amoureux non plus. Je mentirais en disant que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne pense pas l'être un jour. Juste un sourire. Il détourne les yeux brusquement et même si je ne vois pas ses joues rougir, je sais qu'il est gêné. C'en est presque mignon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Evan pouvait être mignon.

Black aussi me regarde. Par contre lui, je ne le regarde pas. Hors de question de croiser son regard. Il est peut-être temps finalement, que je change de compagnon de jeu. Black a épuisé son nombre de chances. Evan, lui, même s'il ne sait pas grimper dans les arbres, il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de mal. Je darde ensuite mon regard sur Grace. Hier, j'ai suffisamment dormi pour trouver quoi faire. Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure solution, mais ce ne peut pas être la pire. Il faudrait juste qu'elle accepte. Je regarde mon assiette et je me rends compte que je n'ai plus faim. Grace ne mange rien et évite mon regard. Je l'appelle. Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ? je lui demande d'une voix atone.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et nous nous levons. Elle semble assez inquiète. Elle ne sait pas comment je vais réagir. La rumeur qui s'est répandue comme quoi je prends des cours de magie noire avec Bellatrix Lestrange ne l'aident sûrement pas à se sentir en confiance. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'écrive à Bellatrix pour tout lui raconter. Elle va s'impatienter sinon. Nous marchons jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard sans parler. Puis, lorsque je ferme la porte de notre dortoir derrière moi, elle me regarde et attend, l'air vide. Je me dirige vers le pendentif qu'elle m'a rendu hier et je lui redonne. Puis je lui tends ma boîte à bijoux dans son entièreté. Tant que j'ai mon pendentif en forme de cygne et mes boucles d'oreilles en forme de roses, rien ne compte. Ma mère a plus de valeur que de simples bijoux. Ils ne sont rien et je n'en ai pas besoin. Comme l'a si bien dit Grace, je suis riche. Et je n'ai pas assez d'oreilles, ni assez de cous pour porter tout ça.

\- Et si je ne veux pas de ta pitié ? demande Grace en haussant un sourcil.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à ne lever qu'un seul sourcil. Il faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne un jour.

\- Prends-le comme ma manière de m'excuser, je réponds nonchalamment.

Elle hoche la tête et ne trouve plus aucune raison de refuser mon cadeau. En même temps, elle en a besoin. Même pour sa fierté elle ne peut pas se permettre de le refuser.

\- Il va falloir que je dise à ta tante que tu as tout découvert, dit-elle soudain avec un air de regret.

\- Non, je rétorque avec force. Ne dis rien. Continue d'écrire. Sinon, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Tant qu'à faire, je préfère que ce soit toi. Et tu as besoin de l'argent qu'elle te donne.

\- C'est une trahison, Oliveira. C'est indigne d'une amie de faire ça.

Elle a un petit air timide en me disant ça. Comme si elle cherchait mon approbation. C'est trop mignon. Je lui réponds par un sourire.

\- En tant qu'amie, je te demande juste de ne pas reporter tout ce que je fais. Dis quelques trucs quand même pour que ce soit crédible. Mais pas tout.

\- Marché conclu.

Je. Suis. Enfin. Libre !

 **OoOoO**

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je lève un regard circonspect vers ma camarade rousse. Lily Evans me regarde soucieusement. Elle en a même oublié de regarder sa potion, c'est dire !

\- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils, surprise.

Je m'appliquais juste consciencieusement à triturer un bézoard. Curieux objet s'il en est.

\- Je ne parle pas forcément de maintenant, s'explique-t-elle difficilement. Mais en général. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, si ?

\- On fait aller, je réponds en souriant.

Je trouve ça adorable de sa part. Elle n'est pas la première à me montrer qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'en ai pas plus acquis l'habitude, pourtant.

\- Et j'ai remarqué que Black ne te poursuivait plus, ajoute-t-elle allègrement. Tu es bien chanceuse ! Moi, Potter n'est toujours pas décidé à s'arrêter.

\- Ah bah disons qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il désirait et puis voilà, il a compris que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, je ris jaune.

Je suis sûre que dans son innocence, Lily est persuadée que je parle de mon cœur. Je trouve sa naïveté plutôt touchante.

\- En trois ans, cet idiot de Potter n'a toujours pas compris que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, maugrée Lily. Ce n'est pas faute de le lui dire clairement. Il ne veut rien entendre ! Mais si je devais être honnête, je dirais qu'il est nettement moins collant depuis quelques semaines, ajoute-t-elle après réflexion. Deux semaines environ. Du jour au lendemain, il a sensiblement cessé de m'embêter. Je lui en suis redevable bien sûr. C'est tout de même étrange.

\- Profite de ce répit. Peut-être que d'ici trois autres années il aura compris que tu ne veux pas de lui. Potter est juste long à la détente.

Elle se reconcentre sur notre potion et l'heure se termine en silence. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la potion a une belle robe d'un bleu électrique des plus sympathiques. Heureusement que Lily est là. Avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, j'en oublie ma promesse d'améliorer mes résultats. Je range mes affaires très rapidement et je m'empresse de sortir dans le couloir. Erin fait mine de me rejoindre mais je lui fais savoir d'un geste que j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Elle semble déçue mais acquiesce. Elle sait parfaitement que, parfois, j'aime marcher seule dans les couloirs. Ces énormes dédales de couloirs que personne ne peut prétendre connaître. Le cours de potions étant le dernier de la journée, je marche sans but. J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs pour le reste de la semaine, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Alors que j'ai à peine franchi quelque mètres, j'entends des pas lourds et rapides derrière moi. Une voix chaude et grave que j'identifie comme étant celle de Remus Lupin m'appelle. Je me retourne, surprise, et lui demande d'un simple mouvement de tête ce qu'il me veut.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sirius mais... commença-t-il.

Tiens tiens, il vient me parler de Sirius. Quelle surprise ! C'est peut-être la première fois que j'ai une conversation avec ce Maraudeur et il faut nécessairement que ce crétin de Black en soit le sujet. Je n'ai rien de spécial contre Lupin. Il est un Gryffondor et un ami de Sirius, et en tant que tels je le déteste. Mais sinon il ne m'a jamais rien fait. Par contre, s'il commence à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, les choses pourraient bien changer à son désavantage.

\- ... il n'est juste... pas très doué, a-t-il l'air de conclure.

J'ai cette incroyable faculté de ne jamais écouter quand Lupin parle. Ce n'est pas que ce qu'il dise soit inintéressant, mais c'est tout de même la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Le sujet mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. A court d'imagination, je décide de lui lâcher ma phrase type favorite qui s'accorde le plus à la situation actuelle.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai aucune conviction, c'en est comique. Lupin me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air de s'interroger sur ma santé mentale.

\- Euh tu vas bien Oliveira ? me demande-t-il poliment.

Puis son visage s'éclaire et il a l'air de comprendre la situation. Il sourit et me lance :

\- Ah oui. Il va falloir que tu revoies ton pilote automatique. Ce genre de phrases ne s'accorde vraisemblablement pas à toutes les situations.

C'est à mon tour de lui lancer un regard ahuri. Il a remarqué que je disais tout le temps la même chose alors qu'on ne se parle jamais. Effectivement, il serait peut-être temps de changer de registre. Si lui l'a remarqué, alors les autres aussi, forcément.

\- Parle pour toi, cette phrase marche du tonnerre avec les pouffiasses, je rétorque pour la forme.

\- Les pouffiasses ?! s'étonne-t-il.

Il doit sûrement s'offusquer de mon manque de considération. Bah... je m'en remettrai.

\- Oui, oui, je dis vaguement. Quelle phrase marche à tous les coups avec la gent masculine ? je l'interroge avec curiosité.

\- Les compliments en général, répond-il après réflexion.

\- Oh super ! je m'enthousiasme. Bon bah... tu as de jolis... euh cheveux ! je lui dis d'un ton mal assuré.

Je n'aime pas complimenter les gens. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Euh...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. C'est bien dommage.

\- Tu venais pour quoi en fait ? je lui demande finalement, un brin pressée de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté ? me demande-t-il en soupirant.

C'est une question rhétorique et je le sais aussi bien que lui. Je me contente d'un bref sourire.

\- Sirius agit peut-être comme un con mais il a l'air de regretter ce qu'il a fait, résume-t-il.

\- Lupin, s'il-te-plaît, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve - et je ne veux pas m'énerver parce que tu es un individu plutôt sympathique - cesse de prétendre pouvoir m'expliquer le comportement de Black. Je le connais aussi bien que toi, si ce n'est mieux parce que moi contrairement à toi, je ne l'idéalise pas le moins du monde. Alors qu'il assume ses actes ou qu'il se taise dans son coin. Venant de lui, plus rien ne m'importe. Alors je te demande de partir gentiment. Merci.

Et je tourne les talons, obéissant à ma propre recommandation. J'en ai marre des gens qui parlent à la place des autres. Grace s'est faite la brillante représentante de mes camarades, que Lupin ne vienne pas à son tour représenter Black. Ou alors je vais m'énerver.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà. Have a nice day fox !**

 **Ah oui, et je voulais savoir. Vu la tournure que prennent les choses... vous seriez plutôt pro-Evan ou pro-Sirius ? Parce que mon cœur bascule entre eux-deux. J'ai besoin de vous !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne suis pas spécialement en retard, c'est un exploit. Je tiens à remercier _Aywen, Lestie Roy, Maggie, Sirichou, Quelqu'une_ pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! Ce chapitre est assez spécial, je n'en suis pas fan. Mais bref, bonne lecture. Et bonne année à vous aussi !**

 **CHAPITRE XI**

Je dors et pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort arrive. Et je sais pas. Elle va être drôle ton histoire. Hihihi.

 **Désolée je n'avais pas d'inspiration et j'ai demandé à mon petit frère de commencer l'histoire. Il n'a que huit ans donc ça donne ça. Je lui avais promis de le garder donc chose promise chose due. Je vous laisse avec le vrai début :**

 _« Briella-Rose Parkinson,_

 _Je n'ai rien de spécial à signaler. Elle se tient tranquille, elle a l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. Elle s'est excusée auprès d'Edern Nott. Il a semblé lui pardonner. Elle fait des efforts particuliers dans son travail scolaire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour aujourd'hui._

 _Grace Abbot. »_

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas suspect ? je lui demande, incertaine.

\- Mais oui, me répète-t-elle pour la cinquième fois au moins. Je lui fais des rapports réguliers, je n'ai pas quelque chose à te reprocher tous les jours tu sais ? me répond Grace avec un petit sourire.

Je lui souris en retour et elle attache le parchemin à la patte de sa chouette Sweet. Celle-ci s'envole rapidement par une des fenêtres de la volière.

\- On ne peut pas prétendre que je suis sage tous les jours, je fais remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudra que tu trouves quelque chose à me reprocher demain.

\- Ce ne sera pas dur à faire, ricane ma camarade de dortoir.

\- Comment ça ? je m'enquiers, à moitié vexée.

Je suis pourtant un individu parfaitement civilisé.

\- Ta tante n'est jamais satisfaite, explique-t-elle en riant. Une fois, je lui ai dit que tu portais une robe rouge et ça lui a déplu.

\- Ah oui quand même, je ricane difficilement.

Elle trouverait tous les prétextes du monde pour me réprimander. Elle a ce talent.

\- Je te remercie Grace, je souris en m'en allant.

Je n'ai même pas passé la porte que Grace reprend la parole.

\- Je pourrais te faire chanter, remarque-t-elle pensivement.

Je fronce les sourcils et retrousse le nez. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Je réponds néanmoins le plus posément possible.

\- C'est inutile, tout ce que tu me demandes, je peux te l'offrir.

Et c'est vrai. Si elle veut de l'argent, de l'aide pour les devoirs, des conseils ou quoi que ce soit, je peux les lui donner gracieusement.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonne-t-elle. Mais imaginons que je te demande... de me masser les pieds tous les soirs ?

Mais quelle idée ! D'où sort-elle ça ? Lui masser les pieds ? Même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous.

\- Ou mieux ! Que je te demande de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Black ? ajoute-t-elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Je grimace intérieurement. Il faudrait déjà qu'on se parle pour que ma _punition_ prenne effet. Je garde un air neutre et je rétorque :

\- Si tu fais ça, je dis à ma tante que je suis au courant et ensuite, je fais de ta vie un enfer. Tu n'auras plus d'argent, je n'aurai plus de complice. Tu vois, ce n'est profitable pour aucune d'entre nous.

Je lui tourne le dos à nouveau et je sors.

\- Ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça, je l'entends vaguement bafouiller.

Peu importe. Je dois passer en vitesse à la bibliothèque avant de me rendre à mon cours de Botanique. Il me faut un livre sur la potion d'amnésie pour un devoir. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche les amis : Oliveira Drake se rend à la bibliothèque ! Lorsque je pose un pied sur le sol de cette pièce sacrée remplie de livres, même la bibliothécaire pose un regard stupéfait sur moi. C'est dire. Je ne suis probablement jamais venue ici. J'avance jusqu'au rayon dédié aux potions et je cherche le livre souhaité parmi tous ceux qui s'entassent sur les étagères. Cette pièce est énorme. Elle a un côté sacré remarquable. L'image de la bibliothèque de mon père effleure ma mémoire et mon cœur se serre. Pendant un instant, je revois en pensée sa silhouette courbée et abattue. Il faut toujours que quelque chose m'empêche de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Je trouve mon livre relativement rapidement et je m'en vais prestement. J'ai à peine franchi quelques couloirs qu'une main saisit mon bras et me tire dans une salle désaffectée. Sur mes gardes, je dégaine ma baguette et la pointe vers l'intrus.

\- Ce sera inutile, je ne te veux aucun mal, m'interrompt la voix posée de Black.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? je grince d'une voix sèche.

\- Je dois te parler, dit-il à moitié gêné.

\- Et je n'en ai pas envie, je rétorque froidement en me dégageant de son emprise.

J'amorce un pas vers la porte, bien décidée à sortir d'ici.

\- Oli, s'il-te-plaît, me retient-il d'un ton suppliant.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire qui puisse excuser ton comportement, Sirius ? je lâche dans un soupir.

Je me tourne vers lui et le contemple. Il a l'air vraiment gêné. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Enfin, pas depuis longtemps en tout cas. Sa moue désorientée me donne presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. C'est très dérangeant.

\- Je... je... bafouille-t-il, clairement mal assuré.

Je soupire et fais demi-tour. Je veux bien être patiente mais si je reste ici je vais finir par lui faire un câlin et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite dans l'immédiat.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, je grogne.

Malgré moi, je suis déçue. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il trouve une excuse - quelle qu'elle soit - qui pourrait expliquer et justifier tout ce qu'il m'a fait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui pardonner encore une fois.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, affirme-t-il soudain, ayant visiblement recouvré toute son assurance.

En prononçant ces paroles ma foi fort intrigantes, il s'est prestement dirigé vers la porte et s'est adossé à elle. Le point positif, c'est que je n'ai plus du tout envie de lui faire un câlin. Le point négatif, c'est que j'ai envie de le réduire en charpie, et je suis obligée de me retenir bien malgré moi pour ne pas finir à Azkaban. Quoique. Serait-il possible que les Détraqueurs tombent sous mon charme de Vélane ? Je veux dire, rien n'est interdit, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- A quoi tu joues, Black ? j'aboie franchement, clairement énervée.

\- Je dois te parler, répète-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi en duel, je le menace férocement.

\- En duel certainement, concède-t-il. Cependant, ta baguette est là, dit-il en désignant fièrement sa main droite.

Oh le saligaud ! Je n'ai rien senti... comme ça se fait ? Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le tue trois fois du regard, estime un instant mes chances de le contrer, les devine presque nulles, puis atteste d'une voix étonnamment calme :

\- N'oublie jamais ce que tu viens de faire Black. Et rappelle-toi que Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même m'a appris à pratiquer les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Sur ce, dépêche-toi de parler je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il commence à bégayer. Cette fois-ci, je ne trouve pas du tout cela mignon. Il m'a énervée comme jamais, je ne vais certainement pas lui faire un câlin. Ce serait inapproprié. Il parle, encore et encore, sans deviner que j'ai pris la décision de ne pas l'écouter. Il ne sait pas à quel point je suis devenue douée pour fermer mes écoutilles. C'est mon talent à moi. Peut-être le seul. Ah non, je suis plutôt douée pour le vernis aussi ! En voilà donc un deuxième. J'avais oublié.

Le secret, c'est de se focaliser sur autre chose. Au besoin, on peut même chantonner une chanson dans sa tête. Par exemple _Un chaudron plein de passion_ de l'incroyable Célestina Moldubec. Quelles paroles sensées et brillantes ! Quel génie !

 _«_ _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron,_

 _Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

 _Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion_ _»_

C'est malgré moi, je ne parviens pas à me retenir et me mets à glousser comme une dinde. Mon rire s'amplifie lorsque je remarque l'expression ahurie de Black. S'il savait que je préfère chanter cette aberration plutôt que de l'écouter... c'est tellement insultant ! Je ne pouvais pas faire un meilleur choix !

\- Ecoute-moi s'il-te-plaît, soupire-t-il.

\- Mais je t'écoutais, je feins de m'offusquer avec un maigre sourire moqueur.

Il roule des yeux et je comprends qu'il a deviné mon mensonge. Dommage. Je m'amusais bien. Il ne dit plus rien et se contente de me regarder. Et ça m'énerve.

\- Eh bien, j'attends ! je m'impatiente. Donne-moi un semblant d'explication à ton comportement inexplicable !

\- Je... commence-t-il à bégayer.

Puis il semble se résigner.

\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là Oliveira ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? je m'enquiers en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi a-t-on perdu contact ? précise-t-il.

Alors là, c'est trop fort ! Comment ose-t-il ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'as plus daigné me parler, je suggère avec une voix faussement innocente.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé non plus, rétorque-t-il pour se défendre.

\- Ah oui ? je ricane froidement. Et ce nombre incalculable de fois où je suis venue vers toi et où tu as demandé à Potter de me divertir pendant que tu t'enfuyais lâchement ? Je venais juste te voir, te parler, et toi tu ne répondais jamais. Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois répondu après la Répartition. Tu voulais quoi ? Que je m'entête ? Que je continue à te courir après éternellement ? C'est ça que tu voulais ? J'ai tenu trois mois à cette allure, à venir toujours vers toi. Tu m'as repoussée. Très bien. Je suis consciente du fait que tu aies voulu te détacher de tes parents, de ta famille, des Sang-Purs et de cette vie merdique de noble en étant réparti à Gryffondor. Mais moi ? Pourquoi moi Sirius ? Tu pensais vraiment que je deviendrais méchante du jour au lendemain en étant répartie à Serpentard ?

C'était plus fort que moi. Qu'il insinue que ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute si on n'est plus amis... c'est trop fort pour moi. Et puis Bellatrix a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il me regarde avec un air profondément choqué. On dirait un abruti. Correction : c'est un abruti.

\- Eh mais non ! s'offusque-t-il. Je savais bien que Serpentard ne te changerait pas. Ce n'était pas pour ça !

\- Alors pourquoi ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me perd dans son raisonnement. Je le regarde fixement. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux baissés.

\- C'est assez embarrassant, commence-t-il. Disons que je... j'étais amoureux de toi à l'époque et ça m'effrayait complètement.

Un gros silence s'installe entre nous alors que je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Puis, après une ou deux minutes de ce silence pesant, je me reprends.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as délibérément tourné le dos pour une stupide amourette ? je résume en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Hm... ce n'était pas une stupide amourette ! se défend Black en rougissant encore plus.

Je le regarde quelques minutes encore, ahurie. Mais quel individu stupide !

\- Black, rends-moi ma baguette, je lui ordonne.

Il m'obéit machinalement et je m'empresse de sortir de la salle. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Je me retourne vers lui après quelques pas.

\- Si tu penses que je vais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait aussi facilement, je ricane avec mépris. Et Black, je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu as fait du mal. Il y a ton frère aussi. Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Va t'excuser auprès de Regulus.

 **OoOoO**

J'avoue avoir toujours trouvé Dorcas très bizarre. Elle ne fait rien pour me démentir. Mais la voir s'occuper des plantes, c'est presque... effrayant. Je veux dire, ses yeux deviennent fous, ses mains s'agitent dans tous les sens, agiles et fluettes comme des pattes d'araignée et elle perd le contact avec le monde extérieur. C'est presque comme si elle entrait en transe. C'est bien simple, depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de capter son attention, et je n'y parviens pas. Je claque des doigts, passe ma main devant ses yeux, tapote son épaule... constatant mes échecs successifs, je passe à une autre tactique.

\- Dorcas ! Eh, Dorcas ! je l'appelle. DORCAS ! je crie.

Je rêve ! Elle n'a même pas sourcillé ! Elle s'en moque complètement. Alors que je sombre dans le gouffre du désespoir et de la renonciation, une idée de génie me vient.

\- Eh, Dorcas, regarde, une Mandragore ! je m'exclame soudain.

\- Où ça ? Où ça ? s'écrie-t-elle, extatique.

\- Nulle part, je ricane. C'était juste pour te dire que le cours est fini.

Elle me regarde avec un mélange de dépit et de surprise. Elle n'a pas dû voir le temps passer. Pauvre chou. Je rassemble mes affaires et je sors de la serre sans plus me préoccuper d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle est sortie de sa transe, elle peut bien se débrouiller toute seule. En sortant, je constate que Grace m'attend dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Je ne lui adresse aucun signe particulier. Ni sourire, ni regard de haine. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle.

\- Tu es arrivée en retard en Botanique, me fait remarquer Grace.

\- Oui, je sais, je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pense que je suis la première à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Manque d'assiduité et de ponctualité, comportement impardonnable. Je m'en vais de ce pas le raconter à Briella-Rose, continue-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien raison, c'est impardonnable, j'acquiesce avec un semblant de sourire, comprenant enfin où elle veut en venir.

\- A ton avis, dois-je lui préciser que Black n'est pas venu à ce cours ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je vais la frapper.

\- Simple coïncidence, je rétorque.

\- Très certainement, concède-t-elle.

Je la regarde de la manière la plus neutre possible, cachant au mieux ma colère. Elle m'énerve à fouiner partout, et surtout dans mes affaires.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi que j'espionne, m'explique Grace avec une sorte de rictus, ayant sûrement vu à travers mon masque d'indifférence. J'observe tout le monde. Je suis un véritable puits à ragot, se vanta-t-elle.

Ah. Et elle en est fière apparemment. Fouineuse.

\- Mais je ne répands pas les rumeurs, ajoute-t-elle après une petite pause. Je les garde pour moi.

Ou alors elle les monnaye. C'est un business qui marche plutôt bien, surtout avec des personnes comme ma tante.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être avec moi donc je serai brève, reprit Grace. Fais très attention à tes sentiments pour Black, regarde ce que tu as à perdre et où ça pourrait te mener.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Black ! je réfute, ahurie.

Elle hausse un sourcil puis lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, alors fais simplement attention à ses sentiments à lui.

Et elle accélère l'allure, me laissant plantée là. Grace est folle. Complètement folle. La pauvreté ne lui réussit pas apparemment.

 **OoOoO**

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les Gryffondors soient des idiots ? je demande à Lily en grognant, passablement énervée.

\- Pas les Gryffondors, me corrige-t-elle, pas moins énervée que moi. Les Maraudeurs seulement.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de constater les dégâts. Nous sommes présentement en Potions, et les Maraudeurs ont eu la brillante idée de lancer une bonne poignée d'yeux de scarabées dans le chaudron de Severus Rogue, leur cible favorite. Bien évidemment, la potion a explosé et la salle de cours est désormais recouverte d'un liquide rouge sang très gluant. Heureusement, je suis trop éloignée de Rogue pour avoir été peinturluré. Et quand je dis heureusement, je parle pour eux. Parce que je serais entrée dans une colère noire.

\- Mais qui rigole de leurs blagues ? je m'étonne soudainement.

\- Beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût, me répondit Lily. Poudlard est malheureusement rempli d'abrutis.

\- Non seulement ce n'est pas drôle mais en plus ce n'est pas innovant, je critique d'un ton aigre. Quitte à faire un choix, je préfère la fois où ils ont transformé Rogue en une sorte de zombie, ça avait le mérite d'être plus drôle. Là, tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est brûler au deuxième degré des individus innocents.

\- Le cours est terminé, cria Slughorn. Potter, Black, ce soir, retenue dans cette salle. Vous allez nettoyer vos bêtises. Les élèves blessés, à l'infirmerie !

C'est à ce moment qu'un étrange phénomène survient. Rogue et les autres élèves touchés par la potion se mettent soudainement à clignoter. Sans rire. Comme des guirlandes. Rouge, vert, bleu, violet, rose, jaune, orange, blanc.

\- Ah, là c'est presque drôle, je dis en souriant légèrement.

Lily soupire en me regardant, légèrement amusée elle aussi. Le plus drôle, c'est que ces abrutis de Maraudeurs n'en ont même pas fait exprès. Le regard de Sirius croise soudainement le mien et il détourne les yeux en rougissant. C'est amusant de le voir rougir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en était capable. C'est presque mignon. Il se ressaisit et se tourne vers James. Je l'entends dire un truc du genre "si on est déjà en retenue, on n'a plus rien à perdre. Ça tient toujours pour ce soir". Parfaitement en accord avec moi-même, je décide de ne rien boire au dîner. Chaque fois qu'ils ont fait une blague à un repas, ils ont ensorcelé le jus de citrouille ou l'eau. Quand je dis qu'ils ne sont pas originaux...

Le dîner venu, je décide de manger le moins de choses différentes possibles. S'ils ont décidé d'ensorceler les plats, alors ils n'ont pas pu le faire pour tous. Il me suffit d'éviter ceux qui sont le plus dévorés par les élèves. Cela signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de frites pour moi ce soir. Ô tristesse. Tout en mangeant des légumes, je regarde autour de moi. Il ne se passe rien. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis le moment du dessert arrive et, comme toujours, je me jette sur la tarte à la mélasse. Grossière erreur. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils feraient en sorte que je sois spécialement touchée par leur blague. Et comment me viser ? En ensorcelant la tarte à la mélasse. C'est ce que je me dis alors que je sens mon corps s'allonger, se tordre dans tous les sens. C'est indolore mais c'est une expérience vraiment très étrange. Une fois la métamorphose terminée, j'ose jeter un regard à mon corps... je suis une banane. Une _banane_. Pas que je n'affectionne pas cet aliment, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être assimilée à une _banane_ , et encore moins y ressembler. En voyant que l'intégralité de la salle est transformée en fruits et légumes, je me ressaisis. Ils ont dû déployer les grands moyens et ensorceler tous les desserts, je n'étais pas particulièrement visée.

Je jette un regard circulaire à la salle. Erin est devenue un ananas, Grace une pomme de terre - c'est ce qui me permet de relativiser quant à ma nouvelle condition de banane -, Rosier est devenu une fraise toute mignonne, et partout s'amassent des endives, des pommes, des pêches et des oranges. C'est assez drôle en fait. Bien que notre corps se soit transformé en fruit/légume, nous avons des jambes, des bras, des yeux, une bouche et des oreilles. Je me demande comment ils ont fait ça.

\- Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, une semaine de retenue, hurle soudain une poire que j'associe à McGonagall.

Elle fixe méchamment une courgette, une pomme, un citron et une clémentine. Je me mets à pouffer devant l'ironie de la situation. Je suis une banane. D'où sortent-ils leurs idées ? Bien évidemment, les professeurs refusent d'annuler les cours et laissent la potion s'estomper d'elle-même - sûrement une idée de ce kiwi de Dumbledore qui a l'air de bien s'amuser -, ce qui fait que je me retrouve en cours de Sortilèges à écouter une petite cerise.

\- Mais enfin Miss Abbot, s'énerve soudain la cerise, asseyez-vous tranquillement et arrêtez de vous faire remarquer !

\- Mais je suis une patate Monsieur, je roule ! rétorque Grace, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je me mets à rire comme une idiote. En tant que banane, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, je suis courbée naturellement. C'est pour marcher que c'est compliqué, mon centre de gravité étant déplacé. A la sortie du cours, un brocolis me tire par la main pour me parler. Je le regarde un long moment avant de reconnaître ses yeux gris.

\- Regulus, comment vas-tu ? je lui demande joyeusement.

\- Sirius est venu s'excuser, m'informe-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

J'ai un bref sentiment de satisfaction quand je réalise que Black m'a écoutée. Mieux, il a suivi mon conseil.

\- Ah oui ? je fais mine de m'étonner.

\- Il a parlé un long moment, il a dit qu'il regrettait de m'avoir abandonné, que je lui manquais... il m'a rappelé nos souvenirs d'enfance, tout ça, résume Regulus.

\- Et il avait l'air sincère ? je lui demande soucieusement.

\- Là n'est pas la question Oliveira, soupire le brocolis.

\- Ah ? je m'étonne.

\- Tu es forcément derrière tout ça. Il ne serait jamais venu s'excuser de lui-même et tu le sais très bien, grogne-t-il.

\- Hm... non, je mens piteusement.

\- C'était gentil de ta part, mais ne refais jamais ça s'il-te-plaît, soupire Regulus.

Je laisse échapper un long soupire et je lui promets de ne pas recommencer. J'aurais beaucoup apprécié que Regulus retrouve sa place auprès de son frère. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Maintenant qu'il s'arrange pour toujours couvrir son avant-bras gauche. Je lui fais un petit sourire contrit, ce qui doit paraître étrange venant d'une banane, et je soupire encore une fois. Décidément, cet idiot de Sirius Black a fait bien des ravages.

* * *

 **Hm voilà voilà. Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, et je ne l'affectionne pas spécialement. Je le trouve un peu mal fait mais si je ne le publie pas maintenant, il vous faudra attendre trois mois donc...**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et sachez que j'ai des idées pour la suite qui ne devrait pas trop traîner du coup.**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 12

**BONJOUUUUUUUR !**

 **Je commence ce chapitre en vous informant qu'il est considérablement plus court que les autres, mais je n'avais pas envie de retarder encore la publication, je prends suffisamment de temps comme ça ! Tout ce que vous allez lire avait presque entièrement été rédigé depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques trucs et de le publier tel quel parce qu'écrire pour écrire ça n'avait pas d'intérêt dans ce cas-là.**

 **Je tiens à remercier** _Lestie Roy_ **et** _Guest_ **pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous les amis. Je m'excuse par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe je suis vraiment très fatiguée.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII :**

\- Et là il a complètement perdu la tête, tu vois ? Moi-même je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. J'étais complètement nue, allongée sur le lit, et puis il a poussé un cri sauvage et il a mordu dans les rideaux avant de partir en courant. Lui aussi il était nu. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune… enfin heureusement pour lui parce qu'honnêtement il n'a pas de quoi se vanter, pouffe Grace. Et toi, c'était quoi ta pire expérience sexuelle, Oliveira ? Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Honnêtement ? Non. Écouter le charmant bruit que fait une cuillère en écrasant une courgette est plus constructif que la vie sexuelle de Grace Abbot.

\- Hm… je réponds vaguement.

Ça semble lui suffire puisqu'elle repart dans un long monologue.

\- Enfin ce sera jamais pire que celui qui avait voulu que je…

Je suis presque persuadée que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle veut me raconter. Depuis que nous avons passé cet accord, Abbot a l'air de penser que nous sommes devenues amies et que, par conséquent, je m'intéresse à ses propos. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est absolument pas le cas. Je fais juste mine de l'écouter pour ne pas heurter sa sensibilité. Ma bonté me perdra un jour…

\- Tiens, Evan ! je crie soudain en voyant mon issue de secours s'avancer dans les couloirs.

\- Oui ? s'étonne mon fiancé.

Il est vrai que je ne lui adresse jamais la parole lorsque je peux l'éviter. Question de principe. Mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire en privé, je mens en fixant lourdement Grace qui a fini par se taire.

\- Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais, sourit largement l'intruse. Je te raconterai la fin plus tard !

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, je grommelle, sans même faire l'effort de paraître ravie.

Je me retrouve donc seule dans les couloirs avec Rosier. Cette situation est particulièrement délicate. Je me suis toujours escrimée à l'éviter. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne trouve aucune phrase pour amorcer la conversation. Alors le silence s'installe. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on aurait bien pu passer des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes paraît-il puisqu'il s'occupe de rompre le silence.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- En fait non, je voulais juste me débarrasser de Abbot, je dis en toute franchise. Merci pour ton aide, à plus tard !

Et je tourne les talons. Pour une fois qu'il me sert à quelque chose ! Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que Grace me suit constamment. Quelques semaines que les rapports qu'elle fait à ma tante sont préalablement relus par mes soins. Quelques semaines que j'évite Black le plus possible. Et j'y arrive plutôt bien je dois dire. En fait, je n'ai presque rien à faire. Dès que nos regards se croisent, il rougit. C'est assez comique.

Je décide de m'accorder une petite sortie dans le parc de Poudlard. Après tout, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Encore un peu froid mais c'est surmontable. C'est le printemps, le ciel chante et les oiseaux sont bleus. Ou le contraire, peu importe. Lorsque j'atteins la grande porte de Poudlard, je constate que les jardins sont déjà bien occupés. Moi qui aspirais à un peu de solitude… enfin bon, le parc est bien assez grand pour m'offrir quelques mètres carrés d'intimité. À l'ombre d'un grand arbre peut-être. J'en trouve facilement un à l'abri des regards et je m'avachis contre son tronc. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas particulièrement triste ni mélancolique. Je suis plutôt paisible, c'est agréable. Tout va en s'améliorant ces derniers temps. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas autant savouré ma vie. Mon semblant de liberté. Libérée de la surveillance de Briella-Rose, je peux côtoyer Lily Evans en dehors du cours de Potions – en restant discrètes bien entendu – et faire tout ce que je veux ou presque. Mes résultats ont fortement augmenté, j'apprends à me faire des amis… je suis presque une élève de Poudlard comme les autres. Presque.

Un aboiement me sort de ma réflexion et je sursaute violemment. Un gros chien noir apparaît devant moi. Le même que ce soir-là, près du lac. Ni une, ni deux, je me relève d'un bond, très clairement effrayée, et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de moi, à une allure tranquille, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je sonde les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'une issue de secours. En désespoir de cause, je me mets à escalader l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais assise. Ses branches sont basses, l'ascension est facile. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas grimpé dans un arbre. Immanquablement, j'ai perdu la main. Et ma robe de sorcière ne fait rien pour arranger la situation. Je manque de glisser à maintes reprises et je m'arrête à seulement deux mètres de hauteur, déjà épuisée et terrorisée. J'avais oublié que j'avais le vertige maintenant. Merlin, comme tout était plus simple lorsque j'étais enfant… je m'agrippe fermement à une épaisse branche et je regarde fixement le chien. Le tableau doit être comique. La grande Oliveira Drake, apeurée, accrochée à un arbre. Décidément, ce chien doit avoir une piètre opinion de moi, il a un don pour surgir au mauvais moment, ou plutôt de provoquer les mauvais moments. Je le vois s'asseoir et je m'énerve en comprenant qu'il n'a aucune intention de me laisser tranquille. Je décide alors de m'asseoir à mon tour et je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je me sens courageuse hors de sa portée. Nous entamons alors un duel de regard et je perds la notion du temps. Je ne pensais pas un jour occuper mon temps libre à une activité aussi anti-constructive mais il est absolument hors de question que je laisse ce clébard gagner. Question de principe. Lorsqu'un bruit au loin lui fait tourner la tête, je ne sais si ce sont des heures ou des minutes que je viens de passer les yeux plantés dans ceux d'un stupide chien. Il s'en va en trottinant après un dernier regard et je reste encore quelques instants dans l'arbre pour être sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas, avant de descendre lentement. Une fois à terre, je mets ma tenue en ordre et je rentre prestement au château. C'est incroyable quand on n'y pense. Je ne peux être tranquille nulle part, les nuisibles sont partout. Il faudrait que je me trouve un endroit rien qu'à moi sans Grace, sans Rosier, sans Black et sans clebs. En théorie, cette requête semble assez simple. En pratique, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Tiens, te revoilà ! babille gaiement Grace alors que j'ai à peine posé un pied dans notre dortoir.

Un instant, j'hésite à faire demi-tour mais la vue d'Erin m'en dissuade. Au moins, si Grace recommence à nous parler de ses mésaventures sexuelles, nous pourrons pouffer silencieusement. Rien de tel qu'une Grace Abbot pour égayer vos tristes matinées d'hiver. Cette phrase est absolument hors contexte puisque nous sommes au printemps et que l'après-midi est bien entamé. Mais soit. Je rejoins mon lit en traînant des pieds mais, alors que j'amorçais le geste de m'avachir dessus, un objet attire mon attention. Il s'agit d'un petit flacon en cristal rempli d'un liquide transparent. Il est nonchalamment posé sur mon oreiller. Je jette un regard curieux à Grace et Erin mais elles ne semblent pas l'avoir vu. C'est étrange. À Serpentard, des sortilèges très puissants ont été appliqués aux portes des dortoirs pour que ceux qui n'y dorment pas ne puissent pas entrer. D'un côté, ça limite les vols et le voyeurisme, mais de l'autre c'est très pénible lorsqu'on cherche à passer juste un petit moment avec des amis d'une autre année. Comme je n'en ai pas, je m'en moque comme de ma première robe haute couture. C'est plutôt Lynda qui se plaint constamment de ne pas pouvoir passer ses soirées avec sa meilleure amie Susan Fawley. Bref, tout ça pour dire que seules les filles du dortoir ont pu poser cette flasque, et qu'au vu de leur tête, il ne s'agit ni d'Erin, ni de Grace. Restent Lauren et Lynda. Prudemment, je me saisis du flacon et l'ouvre. Une merveilleuse odeur s'en échappe et se répand dans la pièce. Je fronce les sourcils et l'approche de mon nez pour mieux en percevoir la fragrance. Ça sent le vernis à ongle, le parfum de lilas de maman et une autre odeur qui n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est plus une sensation de chaud, de sécurité. C'est un peu boisé. Un mélange de feuilles et de sueur. C'est une odeur très légère, à peine perceptible. Mais elle est là, impossible de le nier. Et c'est bien la sienne. Celle de mon idiot de meilleur ami d'enfance qui a brisé notre amitié pour une stupide amourette. Toute perdue dans mon étonnement, je ne me rends pas compte que je rapproche de plus en plus le flacon de mon visage pour humer toutes ses saveurs. Et je n'entends pas les pas précipités d'Erin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éloigne la flasque de mon nez d'un geste brusque et que celle-ci aille se fracasser sur le sol.

\- Ne bois pas ça, c'est de l'amortentia ! me hurle Erin, affolée.

Je la regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Je ne comptais pas le boire Erin, calme-toi, je ricane nerveusement.

L'odeur commence à se diffuser dans la pièce et je fronce le nez, dégoûtée à l'idée de sentir ce parfum une nouvelle fois. D'un leste geste de baguette, la flaque disparaît, mais l'odeur subsiste. _Son_ odeur a déjà tout souillé.

\- Qui a mis ce flacon sur ton lit ? s'étonne Erin.

\- Je l'ignore, je réponds vaguement.

Et je m'en vais hors de la chambre. Si je n'avais pas une parfaite maîtrise de mes expressions faciales, je croirais sans doute arborer un air profondément ahuri. Il n'en est rien, heureusement. Dès qu'elles me voient entrer dans la Salle Commune, deux filles m'interpellent, tout sourire. Je serais bien en peine de vous dire leurs noms. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tout le monde. Habituellement, j'ai toujours une commère à mes côtés qui s'empresse de compenser mes lacunes. Je retourne mon sourire aux deux filles et m'avance vers elles.

\- Oliveira, tu penses quoi de mon nouveau collier ? me demande l'une des deux en brandissant un superbe pendentif en or.

\- Il est ravissant, je lui réponds sincèrement avec un petit sourire.

Elle a un air choqué. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde « il va bien avec tes yeux », comme je l'ai toujours fait. Soit. Moi qui pensais être discrète toutes ces années… la question qui s'impose désormais c'est : pourquoi toutes ces filles me posent-elles des questions si elles connaissent très bien la réponse ?

\- C'est mon fiancé qui me l'a offert, babille-t-elle, toute heureuse.

\- Il a très bon goût, je la félicite.

Sans plus m'attarder, je sors de la Salle Commune et me retrouve dans les cachots. Je me mets à marcher sans but précis, sillonnant les cachots de manière aléatoire. Je serais bien en peine de reproduire ce trajet. Une fois lassée par les sous-sols, je monte au deuxième étage et je recommence à marcher. Je ne fais même pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, je suis plongée dans mes pensées. Et, bien sûr, car il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, je finis par croiser Black. Il est avec son ami Lupin. Celui-ci me salue poliment et je lui réponds de même. Lupin se montre toujours poli avec tout le monde, Rogue étant l'exception qui confirme la règle. Puis mon regard croise celui de Sirius et je sais que mes yeux reflètent le même désarroi que celui visible dans les siens. Je reste plongée dans son regard un long moment, toute chamboulée. Puis je romps l'échange visuel et je m'en vais prestement. Par Merlin, que faisait Black dans mon amortentia ?

La nuit, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Je me retourne dans tous les sens dans mon lit mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Alors je décide de me lever. Je me vêtis de ma cape d'hiver et je sors de la Salle Commune. Je ne sais pas où je vais. J'hésite un instant à rejoindre les bords du lac, mais j'abandonne rapidement l'idée. Il fait noir dans les couloirs, et j'ai peur. Le rythme de mon cœur se fait très rapide et je commence à marcher. Il faudrait que je trouve un endroit paisible où je pourrai réfléchir à tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je repense alors à ce passage secret que j'ai découvert en troisième année et où je ne suis pas allée depuis longtemps. Il s'agit d'un long couloir sombre dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Il y fait noir, mais si j'allume ma baguette, je n'aurai pas peur. Je marche jusqu'au quatrième étage et m'enfonce dans le passage secret. Ma baguette inonde soudain la pièce d'une lumière très blanche et aveuglante et je m'assieds contre un des murs poussiéreux, et je réfléchis.

Depuis que j'ai ouvert ce foutu flacon, Black hante mes pensées. S'il était dans mon amortentia, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Black m'a déjà trahie un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Je m'étais toujours interdit de tomber amoureuse. De ressentir quelque chose pour un homme. Les hommes ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Tout ce qu'ils veulent de moi, tout ce qu'ils aiment, c'est mon physique, mon corps. Et Black ne déroge pas à la règle. Personne ne voudrait s'approcher de moi si j'étais laide. Et je me refuse à faire comme mes ancêtres, à piéger les hommes, à les ensorceler. Moi, si j'avais à choisir, j'aimerais qu'on m'aime véritablement pour qui je suis réellement. Et Black n'est pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est coucher avec moi. J'ai désespérément besoin d'un avis extérieur alors, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines, je sors un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et je commence à écrire une lettre à Bellatrix. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, les mots arrivent tous seuls et je me mets à frotter rapidement ma plume contre le parchemin rêche. Je lui ai déjà raconté la discussion que j'ai eue avec Sirius dans cette salle désaffectée où il m'avait séquestrée. Je lui ai dit aussi que je l'avais forcé à s'excuser auprès de son frère. Elle sait déjà tout, sauf ce qui m'est arrivé de plus récent, à savoir l'amortentia.

 _« Bella,_

 _Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Quand je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir, il y avait un flacon d'amortentia posé sur mon oreiller. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mis. Je pense pouvoir écarter Erin et Grace de la liste des éventuels suspects. Je m'appliquerai à trouver la personne qui l'a mis et à la confronter en face, comme il se doit, afin d'avoir des réponses quant à ses motivations. Mais là n'est pas la question._

 _Je ne savais pas ce que contenait la flasque avant de l'ouvrir, alors je l'ai sentie et… une odeur m'a interpellée plus que les autres. Bella, il y avait l'odeur de Sirius dans la potion. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais ça me perturbe vraiment, je n'arrête pas d'y penser._ _J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis sur la question, que tu me dises quoi faire. Est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Sirius ? Tout ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est mon corps, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son obstination à vouloir s'excuser, dans la manière qu'il a de me regarder, qui me font penser qu'il y a peut-être un peu plus que ce que je voudrais croire. Bella il rougit quand il me regarde ! Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai envie de lui pardonner, tu sais. J'en ai tellement envie. Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. Pas encore du moins. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui pardonner un jour. Peut-être simplement qu'on n'est pas faits pour être amis, pour bien s'entendre tout ça. Lui, il n'a des problèmes qu'avec moi. Avec les Maraudeurs, c'est un ami parfait. Alors je pense que si on était faits pour être amis ce ne serait pas si compliqué, si ? Tu penses que je devrais lâcher l'affaire ? Essayer de l'oublier ?_

 _Comme il n'ose plus me parler, je pourrais l'oublier plus facilement. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie Bella. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'oublier. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force._

 _Oli. »_

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. Bella sait toujours quoi faire. Moins préoccupée, je sens la fatigue me gagner et je m'empresse de retrouver mon lit. Et je m'endors bercée par l'odeur de Black, chaude et rassurante. Influencée par ma journée et par son odeur, cette nuit-là, je rêve de lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je vous avoue que ce chapitre me saoule un peu : trop de réflexion et pas assez d'action. Heureusement que Grace est là pour mettre l'ambiance eheh ! Mais tout ce qui se passe ici a son importance, surtout l'amortentia qui, comme vous en doutez, va orienter l'histoire dans une autre direction. J'aurais pu continuer ce chapitre mais je ne voulais pas trop le charger d'événements assez importants (il y en a pas mal à venir) afin que l'on puisse concentrer notre attention sur LE moment majeur de ce chapitre.**

 **Pour être sincère, c'est assez difficile pour moi d'écrire en ce moment. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration et j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi, que c'est pas intéressant, etc... en gros je suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris. Et le plus honnêtement possible, j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez vos avis :**

 **Est-ce que c'était mieux avant ? Est-ce que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours autant ? etc...**

 **Votre avis me permettra d'opérer à des changements, d'essayer de corriger ce qui vous déplaît, etc...**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bisous !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy ! Bon alors encore une fois je m'excuse mille fois pour mon énorme retard. En fait (et même si ça n'excuse rien) j'ai passé le bac cette année et je n'avais pas trop de temps pour cette histoire. Et ça ne risque absolument pas de s'arranger l'année prochaine puisque je vais en MPSI...**

 **Bref, tout ça pour vous dire une chose : comme je serai très occupée l'année prochaine, j'ai pris la décision de terminer cette histoire cet été. J'ai donc deux mois pour conclure une fiction qui traîne depuis je ne sais combien d'années ahah. Je ne vous promets rien, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une panne d'inspiration, mais je vais vraiment essayer.**

 **Je m'excuse encore mille autre fois, et à dire vrai je ne sais même pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews, je suis confuse. Dites-moi si je ne l'ai pas fait s'il-vous-plaît parce qu'elles m'ont vraiment vraiment encouragées à continuer, elles sont absolument géniales !**

 **Un grand merci à** _Lestie Roy, AppleCherrypie (trois fois), Juju (_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette fiction t'ait intéressée à ce point ! J'ai essayé de rendre Oliveira un peu complexe, je suis contente que ça ait marché et que tu l'aies remarqué ! L'inspiration m'a un peu fait défaut je l'avoue mais je suis de retour ! Pour Oli et Sirius... ne t'inquiète pas tu sauras très bientôt ! Elle aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle parce qu'elle est très dévouée et que, même si on ne remarque pas cet aspect de sa personnalité lorsqu'elle est en sixième année, c'était une enfant très curieuse et assidue) **_et TheImpossibleGirl .No._ Je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes vraiment géniales/géniaux.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

 _« Oli,_

 _Pour la flasque, ce ne peut qu'être l'une de tes camarades de dortoir. Les Sortilèges sont très puissants, même le Polynectar ne parvient pas à les détourner. Les dortoirs analysent ce qu'il y a en toi, et pas ta physionomie. Et encore heureux parce que sinon il suffirait que tu changes de coiffure pour que le tien ne te reconnaisse pas ! Interroge tes camarades, une à une, quitte à leur faire peur. Obtiens des réponses. Ne laisse aucun traître impuni avoir accès à tes affaires._

 _Tu as l'air surprise de ta découverte. Elle me semble pourtant la suite logique des choses. Il t'intrigue tellement qu'il t'obsède, et puis tu tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié, ne sois pas aveugle Oli. En tant qu'amie, je me dois de te dire que ton raisonnement est stupide. S'il y a tant de problèmes entre vous alors qu'il n'en a pas avec les autres 'Maraudeurs' c'est parce que tu n'es pas qu'une amie pour lui. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple sinon. Oli, dès que les sentiments amoureux s'en mêlent, tout devient démesurément compliqué._

 _Je pense que tu as suffisamment éprouvé Black. Il a suffisamment attendu. Il n'est pas très délicat dans ses paroles et ses gestes, mais ses intentions sont nobles. N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor. Ça se saurait si les Gryffondors étaient intelligents après tout. Enfin bref. Dès que tu te sentiras prête, parle-lui de la potion. Ce sera un moment gênant pour toi, mais fais-le. Écoute, mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et si je devais être sincère, je préférerais mille fois te savoir en cavale avec cet homme, risquant ta vie tous les jours, mais heureuse, que de te voir devenir une parfaite femme de maison. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu mérites le bonheur bien plus que la plupart des personnes que j'ai pu connaître. Beaucoup disent que je suis cinglée, Oli, et sans doute ont-ils raison. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je me trouve extrêmement bien placée pour te dire que l'on peut faire n'importe quoi par amour. Même devenir Mangemort. Je ne te souhaite pas ça. Contente-toi de fuir._

 _Bella. »_

Bellatrix Lestrange est la seule personne, excepté Black, que j'autorise à m'appeler Oli. Je me sens tellement proche d'elle que ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ces confidences, à ces conseils. Bellatrix m'incite à donner sa chance à Black, à me permettre de l'aimer. Elle ne le trouve pas indigne de confiance, elle ne me trouve pas stupide, elle n'essaye pas de me remettre sur le droit chemin comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Bella n'est pas cinglée. Bella a juste fait les mauvais choix. Bella est juste amoureuse. Ça me fait un choc d'apprendre ça, mais en même temps pas tant que ça. Ça me semble être une évidence. À mesure que j'ai appris à la connaître, je me suis bien rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas folle. Qu'il y avait autre chose. Et que cette autre chose soit l'amour, ce n'est pas si étonnant au final. Mais de qui est-elle amoureuse ? Je réfléchis à cette question quelques minutes puis je me rends compte que ça ne me regarde absolument pas, que si elle avait voulu me le dire, elle me l'aurait dit, et que c'était déjà exceptionnel venant d'elle qu'elle m'en ait dit autant. Je me concentre alors sur mon problème initial : la potion. Elle a raison. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Erin, que j'apprécie tellement, m'a déjà trahie une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à Grace et les deux autres filles, je les connais si peu… il faudra que j'interroge tout le monde. Personne n'est à l'abri de mes soupçons.

Alors que je commence à fomenter un plan pour faire cracher le morceau à la coupable, un souvenir me revient. Sirius est déjà venu dans ma chambre pour fouiner dans mes affaires. Il aurait très bien pu récidiver. Quant à savoir comment il a fait pour déjouer les sortilèges… Rien ne peut tromper les sortilèges. Toute présence est détectée. Toute existence est révélée. Peu importe la forme que tu prends, les sortilèges que tu t'appliques pour déformer ton apparence, les potions que tu bois, le sortilège te reconnaît tel que tu es. Même les animaux ne peuvent entrer dans les dortoirs. Il y a une salle spéciale pour eux dans la Salle Commune, et puis ils ont plutôt l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs. La seule solution pour déjouer les sortilèges, c'est de ne pas être là. Ou de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Il faut disparaître. S'effacer. Et il est impossible d'accéder au dortoir par une autre entrée, le dortoir est sous le lac. C'est comme si Black avait pu duper le dortoir. Mais pourquoi lui, et pas les milliers d'autres Serpentards qui ont essayé bien avant lui ? Ça m'intrigue.

Après un temps de réflexion, je me décide à aller le confronter. Je suis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, au troisième étage. J'aime bien m'isoler pour lire les lettres de Bellatrix. Tout le monde dans mon entourage sait que j'ai des conversations régulières avec elle. Mais ils ne savent pas exactement à quel point nous sommes proches, et ce que nous nous disons. Je suppose qu'ils pensent qu'elle me donne des conseils pour devenir un bon Mangemort. Tant mieux dans le fond. Ils ont tellement peur de moi maintenant qu'ils me présentent encore plus de respect qu'avant. Les représentants de la gent masculine ont même trop peur pour venir me faire des avances ! Et c'était pas gagné ça ! Il est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il me suffit de le trouver. Je le suivrai en douce à la fin du repas, et je l'enfermerai avec moi dans une salle vide, dans une sorte de vengeance assez puérile, je l'avoue. On ne peut plus satisfaite de mon idée, je descends les étages jusqu'à arriver dans la Grande Salle. Erin, qui est déjà assise, me fait un grand sourire et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Black ne tarde pas à arriver, et il me faut utiliser toute mon énergie pour me retenir d'esquisser un grand sourire moqueur. Tu feras moins le malin dans très peu de temps, je peux te l'assurer ! Je mange très peu et, heureusement pour moi, Black sort seul de la Grande Salle. D'habitude, il est toujours très entouré. Ravie, je me lève également et essaye de paraître naturelle. Lorsque je sors, il a déjà disparu. Il semble pressé. Heureusement, alors que je pensais l'avoir perdu, je vois une ombre tout en haut des escaliers. Sans plus attendre, je m'élance à sa suite. D'ici que je le rattrape, on est déjà au quatrième étage. Il va beaucoup trop vite pour moi cet enfant ! Je me mets un peu derrière lui et, alors qu'il ne m'a pas vue, je le prends par le bras et l'entraîne dans la même salle désaffectée que la dernière fois, je ne sais trop par quel hasard. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ma force légendaire qui me permet de le faire entrer dans la salle, mais l'effet de surprise. Heureusement pour moi. Je ferme la porte violemment et il lève vers moi un visage ébahi.

\- Euh… je… Oli ?

Je le fixe de mes yeux bleus, l'air impassible, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il a l'air ahuri. C'en est presque… mignon. Je me serais bien moquée de lui si je n'avais pas été aussi gênée. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Bon, pas le temps pour les regrets, je veux des réponses.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans mon dortoir ? je lui demande sans plus de détours.

\- De quoi ? s'étonne-t-il, sans avoir l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, je t'ai pris sur le fait une fois, en train de fouiner dans mes affaires, je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien je suis allé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, tu sais, Rowle m'avait indiqué le chemin, me répond-il.

Il reprend contenance le petit.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'on ne te voie pas ? je lui demande, non sans curiosité.

\- La salle était vide, bafouille-t-il.

Ah, il a déjà perdu toute assurance ! Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

\- La Salle Commune n'est jamais vide, j'atteste avec une moue méprisante. Et encore moins le soir.

\- J'avais un sortilège de désillusion, se justifie-t-il.

Il se fiche vraiment de moi.

\- Soit, je fais semblant de le croire. Admettons. Comment as-tu fait pour monter dans mon dortoir ?

\- Eh bien j'ai monté les escaliers, me répond-il tout naturellement, étonné de ma question.

Il me prend vraiment pour une idiote en plus !

\- Black, personne ne peut entrer dans un dortoir autre que le sien à Serpentard, je lui explique en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien…

Il s'arrête de parler, regarde le sol et rougit. Je sens d'ici son cerveau chauffer pour trouver une excuse plausible, un mensonge cohérent.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le sortilège de désillusion a marché… suggère-t-il.

\- Impossible. Ça a déjà été tenté. Ça ne marche pas.

Il se tait. C'est drôle comme il est mal-à-l'aise. C'est drôle comme il est prêt à tout pour ne pas me dire la vérité. Où est passée toute sa bravoure ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état un jour, pas même la première fois où il m'a enfermée dans cette salle.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? je devine.

Il baisse les yeux.

\- Très bien, je dis d'une voix glaciale, clairement déçue.

\- Oli… commence-t-il à bafouiller.

Je ne l'écoute pas et me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Ça ne concerne pas que moi, tente-t-il de se justifier.

\- Je comprends, je réponds.

\- Tu mens, m'accuse-t-il.

\- Oui.

Et j'ouvre la porte.

\- Une dernière chose, Black, je dis en me tournant vers lui. Peux-tu me jurer que tu n'es pas retourné dans mon dortoir depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Que… quoi ? Non !

Et je le crois. Après un dernier regard, je m'en vais. C'est étonnant qu'il soit devenu comme ça, lui qui était plein d'assurance il y a si peu de temps, qui me harcelait, qui me faisait des blagues, qui jurait sur Merlin qu'il allait briser ma carapace. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir détruit. Ça aurait dû me plaire, après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Mais je me sens juste… horriblement coupable. Il semble démuni. Je le préférais comme il était avant, même s'il m'horripilait, même s'il ne me parlait pas. Au moins il avait l'air un peu heureux. Et moi, ça ne me rend pas plus heureuse de le voir comme ça. J'ai déjà traversé plusieurs couloirs quand je m'arrête. Je fais demi-tour et presse le pas. On pourrait avoir cette conversation maintenant, celle que Bella veut qu'on ait. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et si ça peut lui permettre d'aller un peu mieux… Quand je rentre dans la salle, il n'y est plus. Il est parti. Les battements de mon cœur reprennent un rythme normal et l'amertume me saisit. Je m'assois sur une table et je ne fais rien. Pendant un long moment. J'étais tellement déterminée à tout lui dire...

Je finis par me lever. Il faut toujours que je découvre qui a placé le flacon d'Amortentia sur mon oreiller. Heureusement pour moi, quand je rentre dans mon dortoir, il n'y a qu'Erin. Je vais commencer avec elle. Je ne la pense pas coupable, de toute façon.

\- Oh salut Liv ! m'accueille-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, je lui réponds avec un sourire forcé. Erin… j'aurais une question à te poser.

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi ! s'empresse-t-elle d'accepter avec enthousiasme.

\- L'Amortentia… ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mis sur mon lit, n'est-ce pas ? je lui demande d'une voix hésitante.

Son sourire disparaît. Elle semble… blessée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quand j'ai aidé Black j'ai tellement eu peur que tu m'en veuilles… je ne vais pas recommencer ce serait stupide !

Je la crois immédiatement et lui adresse un sourire désolé.

\- Je devais te le demander, au cas où, j'essaye de me justifier.

\- Je comprends, me sourit-elle. Après tout, je ne peux pas exiger de toi une confiance aveugle. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai mérité.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire rassurant et décide de prendre une douche bien chaude dans la salle de bain attenante aux dortoirs. L'eau brûlante me détend et ma déception disparaît en même temps que les milliers de gouttes cristallines. Lorsque je retourne dans le dortoir, je suis presque apaisée. Je m'aperçois alors que Grace est rentrée et, d'un simple regard, Erin comprend qu'il vaudrait mieux nous laisser seules. Elle prend ma place dans la salle de bain et, à la seconde où la porte se referme sur elle, je fixe mes yeux bleus sur Grace. Elle s'en rend vite compte et me lance, la bouche en cœur :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Oliveira ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Abbot, peux-tu me jurer que tu n'as pas posé ce flacon d'Amortentia sur mon lit ? je lui demande d'un ton sévère.

Dans ma manière de parler, je me fais presque penser au professeur McGonagall. Ô joie.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? me demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour de l'argent, par exemple ? je rétorque avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Je n'accepte pas l'argent des Traîtres-à-leur-sang. Et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mettre ensemble. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Oliveira, reste loin de cette crapule.

Même si sa réponse me fait tiquer, je ne rétorque rien. Au moins, ce n'est pas elle. Je peux en être sûre car Grace Abbot aime se rengorger. C'est dans sa nature. Lorsqu'elle est prise sur le fait, elle avoue. Elle ne résiste pas à la pression aussi. Et elle n'aimerait pas me voir avec Black. Ce n'est pas elle. Je hoche lentement de la tête pour lui montrer que je la crois, puis je ne me soucie plus d'elle et file dans mon lit. Je suis affreusement lasse.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le vendredi suivant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen de confronter Lynda et Lauren. Lynda est la première que je vais interroger. J'ai du mal à imaginer Lauren poser un flacon d'Amortentia sur mon oreiller, elle se moque de tout ça, de moi, et de tout le monde dans cette maison. Elle est donc la dernière que je puisse soupçonner. Comme chaque vendredi, nous ne commençons pas avant dix heures. Lynda est déjà apprêtée alors qu'il n'est même pas huit heures. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ses occupations du vendredi matin, mais aujourd'hui, ça m'intrigue. Je me prépare en quatrième vitesse et me résous à la suivre discrètement dans les couloirs. Ce comportement est certes indigne de moi, mais il s'agit peut-être de la seule opportunité que j'aurai de lui parler seule à seule. Je la suis de loin alors qu'elle marche dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, elle ne se dirige pas du tout vers la Grande Salle pour se sustenter. Elle gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Dans les escaliers, il est beaucoup plus difficile d'être discrète. Heureusement, elle ne se retourne pas. Elle a l'air étrangement pressée et heureuse. C'est plutôt rare de la voir ainsi. Elle marche encore un peu puis entre dans une salle, refermant prestement la porte derrière elle. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte et réfléchis à la démarche à suivre. J'hésite à entrer. Bien que je sois curieuse, je ne veux en aucun cas violer sa vie privée. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Cependant, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est elle qui m'a trahie et, si oui, de la dissuader de recommencer. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide finalement à entrer. Ce que j'y rencontre me laisse sans voix. Lynda et sa meilleure amie, Susan Fawley, une Serpentard de cinquième année, sont étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre et, même si elles me regardent actuellement avec un air horrifié, je n'ai aucun doute que quelques secondes plus tôt, leurs orifices buccaux étaient encore plus proches que ça. Je reste un instant à les regarder, ne pouvant dissimuler ma surprise, puis je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je ne voulais pas savoir ça. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas entrer. Lynda me court après, affolée, et je m'arrête à sa demande.

\- Oliveira… Oliveira je t'en supplie ne le dis pas aux autres ! Ne le dis pas aux autres je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Je… tu sais très bien ce qu'il adviendra de moi si tu le dis ! Je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent, Oliveira, je ne veux pas être répudiée, je ne veux pas… non s'il-te-plaît !

Chaque phrase est morcelée à cause de son angoisse et de sa respiration erratique. Des larmes débordent de ses yeux trop maquillés et glissent abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle est complètement affolée.

\- Calme-toi Lynda, je l'enjoins calmement. Non seulement je ne vais rien révéler de tes activités avec Susan, mais je vais également faire en sorte de tout oublier.

Lorsqu'elle réalise pleinement ma phrase, son visage se tord en une moue de profond ébahissement. Bien. Je ne pensais pas être vue par tous comme une fille sans cœur. C'est fort agréable de l'apprendre.

\- Oliveira merci ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Oui, tout ce que tu veux ! me promet-elle, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus.

\- Oh je ne demande pas grand-chose, je réponds avec désaffection. Je veux juste un aveu, Lynda.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! s'empresse-t-elle aussitôt de jurer.

\- Très bien. Tu sais qu'il y a deux jours, j'ai trouvé sur mon oreiller une potion d'Amortentia ? je lui demande, bien que ce soit plutôt une question rhétorique.

\- Oui, oui je le sais, acquiesce-t-elle prestement.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Lynda, et j'exige de toi une sincérité totale : as-tu mis ce flacon sur mon oreiller ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est Lauren qui l'a fait, répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin je l'ai vue s'approcher de ton lit et poser le flacon dessus, mais j'étais pressée et je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'attention que ça. Je te jure que je ne savais pas que c'était de l'Amortentia. Lauren ne me raconte pas tous ses petits desseins, nous ne parlons jamais, comme tu le sais.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, fronçant les sourcil sous le joug d'une intense réflexion. Quel était l'intérêt de Lauren dans l'histoire ? Ayant appris tout ce que je voulais savoir, je me décide à prendre congé de Lynda, en lui adressant cependant une dernière parole.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, ou que tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là Lynda, je lui dis avec plus de sincérité dans ma phrase que dans toutes celles que je lui ai jamais adressées.

Je découvre tous les jours que ces filles qui m'entourent ne sont vraisemblablement pas toutes des pintades, comme j'aimais à le penser il y a quelques mois encore. Aucune d'entre nous n'est une parfaite greluche Sang-Pur. J'en ai la preuve désormais. Lynda me fait un énorme sourire et me dit que c'est tout à fait réciproque. Je hoche à nouveau la tête et m'en vais.

 **oOoOoOo**

Je m'assois, comme à mon habitude, tout au fond de la classe de Botanique, attendant que Dorcas me rejoigne. Rares sont les jours où elle arrive en retard à son cours préféré. Pour ainsi dire, ça n'arrive même jamais. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant. Elle est peut-être malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que son réveil n'a pas sonné. Enfin bon, je lui demanderai quand je la verrai. Quelques instants plus tard, je sens quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi. Oui, je le _sens_. Merlin, voilà que je reconnais Black à son _odeur !_ Je me tourne vers lui, étonnée, et il m'adresse un grand sourire. Il ne ressemble plus du tout à celui qu'il était hier. Il semble confiant, joyeux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et même si dans un premier temps ça me rend heureuse de le voir ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue qu'il soit passé si vite à autre chose. Que ça ne compte déjà plus pour lui.

\- Bonjour Oli, me dit-il avec entrain.

\- Bonjour, Black, je réponds avec un enjouement modéré (voire inexistant).

\- Meadowes n'est pas là ? me demande-t-il, tout guilleret.

\- Il semblerait, je me contente de dire en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur Chourave réclame alors le silence et commence à donner les consignes. Elle veut nous faire étudier une plante au nom vraiment tordu et imprononçable, d'origine chinoise si j'ai bien compris. J'en suis réduite à l'écouter, cette fois, puisque je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur les incroyables compétences de Dorcas en Botanique. Cependant, mon très cher camarade n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de me voir travailler, puisqu'il m'adresse la parole :

\- J'ai décidé de tout te dire, m'annonce-t-il.

\- A propos de quoi ? je lui demande, étonnée.

\- Ce que je ne voulais pas te dire hier, je vais te le dire, explicite-t-il.

Je lui adresse un maigre sourire, intérieurement ravie qu'il ait changé d'avis.

\- Je t'écoute, je lui dis avec intérêt.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'écouter, me reprend-il. Juste de… voir.

Et il pose dans mes mains le tissus le plus doux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de toucher. C'est une cape argentée aussi fluide que de l'eau. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur et, à ma plus grande surprise, la cape disparaît avec elle.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité, je souffle, émerveillée.

\- Et pas n'importe laquelle ! m'informe Sirius avec enthousiasme. Elle appartient à Cornedrue, qui l'a héritée de son père, qui lui-même l'a héritée de son père. Cette cape est un héritage familial incroyable, pas vrai ? On a fait des recherches dessus et il semblerait que ce soit l'une des trois reliques de la Mort, tu sais, celles du Conte des trois frères. On pense que James pourrait être l'héritier d'Ignotus Peverell. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des suppositions, ajoute-t-il modestement. Cette cape est authentique, parfaite, indécelable et éternelle. Lorsque tu la portes, tu peux duper absolument tous les sortilèges, c'est incroyable non ? On n'a jamais essayé de peur de l'abîmer, mais avec les garçons on pense que les sortilèges passent à travers la cape sans atteindre celui qui la porte, ou du moins qu'elle les dévie ou les annule.

\- Fascinant, je murmure, absorbée par la contemplation de la cape.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre brusquement sur une Dorcas peinturlurée en vert, avec des cheveux roses dressés sur la tête. Elle a l'air furieuse.

\- Excusez mon retard, madame, s'excuse-t-elle platement devant l'air surpris du professeur Chourave.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, se ressaisit celle-ci. Allez vous asseoir en silence.

Dorcas se dirige vers une table isolée et, de son pouce, trace une ligne imaginaire sur son cou en regardant fixement Black. Celui-ci explose de rire pour toute réponse.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'était pas là, je dis avec un air mi-amusé, mi-accusateur.

\- Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu parles, se contente-t-il de rire en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris franchement et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah quoi ? Je lui avais bien dit que je me vengerais !

Je passe encore quelques minutes à observer la cape, n'accordant aucune attention à la plante en pot posée sur ma table. C'est le secret de James, un secret de famille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius ne voulait rien me dire. Et le fait qu'il m'ait finalement tout avoué, ça me prouve que je compte pour lui. Et ce n'est pas rien.

Je rends la cape à Sirius et essaye de me concentrer sur le cours, encore tout émoustillée par ma découverte. Soudain, je sens la main de Sirius qui glisse jusqu'à la mienne et la saisit. Son étreinte est chaude, agréable… surprenante. Je sursaute et la retire immédiatement, dans un geste purement impulsif. Du coin de l'œil, sans oser le regarder en face, je comprends qu'il est peiné. Alors, très lentement, je ramène ma main vers la sienne, et mes doigts glacés viennent s'enrouler autour des siens, brûlants. Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder, mais je sens qu'il me fixe, et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir. Il sourit. Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu _la_ conversation hier, mais au moins, il sait qu'il ne me rebute pas. C'est déjà un début. Non ?

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà, c'est un chapitre plutôt riche, pas vrai ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions surtout.** **Je vais tâcher de publier le prochain chapitre assez vite !**

 **Bisous !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy ! Vous voyez je n'ai pas attendu six mois avant de poster le chapitre cette fois !**

 **Il est lourd, vraiment très lourd en informations, et pas spécialement drôle ni quoi que ce soit. On en apprend beaucoup sur le passé d'Oliveira je trouve. Je tiens à préciser que les événements qui auront lieu n'étaient initialement pas prévus, ils sont venus comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !**

 **Merci à Aywen, lune patronus, Ismaire.**

 **Juju :** _Bon je vais vraiment essayer, promis, mais après je ne peux pas affirmer que j'y parviendrai. Mais je suis motivée !_

 _Ahah oui j'aurai autre chose à faire en prépa à mon avis comme... des maths, beaucoup de maths. Merci beaucoup, je pense que j'aurai besoin de courage oui !_

 _Oui Serpentard lui va bien aussi, et Gryffondor aussi à vrai dire. J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre l'existence des maisons sachant qu'un individu ne peut pas se réduire à une ou deux particularités, mais enfin bon..._

 _Ah merci de l'avoir remarqué ! C'était un pari risqué de manipuler Bella, ça me fait plaisir que ça ne t'ait pas déplu !_

 _Eh oui, tout s'explique ! Lynda n'est finalement pas une dinde, loin de là !_

 _... oh que oui !_

 _Ah bah se tenir la main devant une plante chinoise ce n'est pas anodin x)_

 _Oui ne t'inquiète pas je rajouterai quelques petites lignes pour parler d'eux, dans le prochain chapitre normalement._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

Maintenant que je sais que c'est Lauren qui a posé le flacon sur mon lit, il me faut aller la confronter. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui l'a motivée à faire ça. On ne s'est pratiquement jamais parlé, on prend un soin tout particulier à s'ignorer, jamais je n'aurais pensé à lui faire renifler de l'Amortentia. Ça ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Je marche donc dans le château à la recherche de Lauren. Son copain, Kurt*, m'a dit qu'elle était à la Bibliothèque. C'est donc là que je me rends, en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec ses amis de Serdaigle. Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques couloirs de la Bibliothèque, j'entends des cris pas très loin. Ma curiosité s'en trouve éveillée et, oubliant momentanément jusqu'à l'existence de Lauren, je me dirige vers les bruits. Puis, tout à coup, je n'entends plus rien. Plus aucun son. Soit les cris se sont tus, soit quelqu'un a appliqué un sortilège pour insonoriser l'endroit. Et ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. J'arrive dans le couloir d'où les bruits me sont parvenus et, après une courte réflexion, je décide d'ouvrir une à une toutes les portes de ce couloir afin de m'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Je ne fais pas ça par pure bonté d'âme, mais simplement par curiosité. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je sais. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, une personne en situation inconfortable sera bien heureuse que j'aie été curieuse, qui sait ? Je commence à ouvrir les portes une à une. La quatrième que je tente d'ouvrir est fermée. Sans attendre, je lance un sortilège informulé et rentre dans la pièce. Ce que j'y vois a de quoi me surprendre. À vrai dire, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que personne ici n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence. Ils me tournent tous le dos. Ils sont loin. C'est fou comme cette pièce est grande. Seule Lauren, qui est face à moi, acculée au mur, me voit. Elle est entourée de quatre Serpentards de septième année, dont Edern Nott.

\- Alors, Matthews, on n'est pas assez biens pour toi, c'est ça ? lance l'un de ces vils individus avec une méchanceté presque palpable.

\- Ton copain n'est pas là pour te défendre cette fois, ricane un autre.

\- Tu es à nous, dit le troisième en toute simplicité.

Sans même se retourner vers moi, Edern Nott lance soudain :

\- Tu viens te joindre à nous Oliveira ?

Trop étonnée pour répondre, je reste enfermée dans mon mutisme tandis que tous se tournent vers moi.

\- Oh, tiens, Oliveira ! s'exclame l'un d'eux avec enthousiasme. Tu veux nous aider à remettre cette idiote à sa place ?

Je ne le connais pas du tout. En même temps, son visage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il est de ceux que l'on oublie trois secondes après les avoir vus.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! s'écrie Lauren, hors d'elle.

\- Voilà de biens vilains mots pour une si jolie petite bouche, ricane Nott en lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? je demande enfin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est bien temps de remettre cette idiote à la place qui est la sienne, pas vrai ? tente de m'expliquer monsieur visage banal.

\- Et quelle est sa place ? je demande, pas convaincue pour un sou.

\- Par terre, prosternée à nos pieds, dit un autre.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? je demande en haussant les sourcils.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et enchaîne :

\- Arrêtez vos conneries maintenant. Quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, nous sommes à Poudlard et m'est avis que vous n'avez aucunement l'intention de finir à Azkaban ou d'être renvoyés. Lâchez-la, je leur ordonne.

\- Pas avant d'avoir pu l'amocher un peu, proteste l'un d'entre eux.

Je dégaine ma baguette et répète mon injonction. Ils hésitent un instant, me dévisagent, et quelque chose dans l'expression de mon visage, dans la détermination qui brille dans mes yeux, semble les décider à m'obéir. À moins que ce soit parce qu'ils se rappellent que j'ai suivi des cours avec Bella. Tant mieux. Ça me donne bien plus de crédit comme ça. Ils finissent tous par décamper. Tous, sauf Nott, naturellement. Celui-ci se contente de marcher vers moi. Habile et langoureux comme un tigre, fier comme un lion, rusé comme un serpent. Ses longs cheveux couleur ébène, ses traits fins et aristocratiques, toute sa personne en fait dégage un magnétisme presque irrésistible. Pas comme le mien. C'est un attrait physique, sexuel. Oui, Edern Nott dégage un magnétisme sexuel extrêmement puissant. Nott est le mal incarné sous les traits d'un très bel homme. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses yeux et la cruauté qu'ils expriment, la flamme de méchanceté qui y luit. L'approcher, c'est comme flirter avec le diable. De tous les Serpentards, il est le seul qui m'inspire la crainte. C'est le plus effrayant de tous. Pas qu'il soit violent ou quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je le vois menacer quelqu'un physiquement. Edern Nott n'agresse pas les gens, non. Il les mord. Il les empoisonne de son venin de serpent, il est au cœur de toutes les manigances, tout lui indiffère et personne ne l'a jamais vu esquisser un sourire sincère. Il ne fait que jouer. Et moi, j'ai couché avec lui pour énerver Grace. Parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait me décerner un prix pour mon incroyable intelligence et pour ma capacité à faire les bons choix. Il ne s'arrête qu'arrivé à une cinquantaine de centimètres de moi. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux des siens. Je suis sous l'emprise de son magnétisme tout comme il est immanquablement sous mon charme de Vélane. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix est rauque.

\- Toi et moi, ça fait longtemps, Oliveira.

Je suis incapable de parler. Je suis tétanisée.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres, je l'ai su tout de suite. Tu sais, à nous deux, on pourrait accomplir tellement de choses. On pourrait régner sur le monde. Rien ne pourrait nous résister.

Maintenant, si je n'arrive pas à parler, c'est parce que je suis soufflée par la stupidité qui se dégage de chacun de ses mots. Régner sur le monde, sérieusement ? Moi, je ne veux pas régner sur le monde. Je veux régner sur ma vie, tout simplement.

\- Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles, Oliveira. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il se rapproche encore de moi et je trouve enfin la force de répliquer.

\- Toi et moi, ça fait longtemps, Edern, et ça ne se reproduira jamais, j'assène avec un petit rictus moqueur. Tu peux reprendre ton monde et tes desseins. Je ne souhaite rien de ce que tu as à m'offrir.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu sais ? me lance-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ja-mais, je répète en articulant exagérément chacune des deux syllabes qui constituent ce mot.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, me reprend-il, perdant un peu de son sang-froid. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'être consentante. Et tu n'es pas obligée d'être consciente. Ou même d'être sobre, se met-il à ricaner.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mon poing droit franchit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent encore en un temps record et je sens son nez craquer sous la force du coup. Il chancelle mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Je lui lance une rafale de sortilèges, certains de magie blanche, d'autres de magie noire. Peu m'importe le bien et le mal à l'heure qu'il est. Je veux juste lui faire mal comme ses mots m'ont fait mal. Je veux qu'il souffre aussi atrocement que moi le jour où j'ai compris qu'on m'avait volé ma pureté. Lorsque j'estime qu'il est suffisamment amoché, je l'étouffe d'un sortilège de magie noire et me rapproche de lui. Si près que je peux me voir dans ses iris noirs et que le reflet de ma propre personne parvient à m'impressionner. On dit que les Vélanes sont terrifiantes lorsqu'elles s'énervent. Encore un fait avéré !

\- Quel est son nom ? je lui demande avec une rage démente alors qu'il est au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Je… je sais pas… parvient-il à articuler.

Son visage est d'un rouge écrevisse. Ça change de sa peau blanchâtre habituelle. En entendant son mensonge, je resserre ma prise sur sa gorge.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas quinze fois, Nott, je le préviens. Quel est son nom ? Quel est le nom de l'enfoiré qui a abusé de moi ? Réponds-moi !

\- Pi… pitié… c'est Br… Bruce Selwyn, finit-il par avouer.

Je le relâche et il tombe à terre. Il peine à reprendre sa respiration. Il est toujours aussi rouge, son nez est en sang, quelques uns de ses membres sont tournés dans le mauvais sens. Je le regarde, très satisfaite, puis je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour régner sur le monde, Nott. Tu ne m'apportes rien. Et tu transmettras le message à tous tes _amis_. Mieux vaut ne pas énerver Oliveira Drake.

Je me redresse, me détourne de lui et m'en vais. Mes yeux brûlent, brûlent, brûlent encore. Mais je ne pleure pas. Je suis soulagée. Bruce Selwyn. Je sais qui tu es maintenant. Et je te tuerai. J'entends quelqu'un me courir après et je me retourne prestement, la baguette levée, prête à renvoyer Nott au tapis. Mais c'est Lauren. J'avais oublié sa présence. J'annule son sort de mutisme et nous sortons de la pièce. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne me dégage pas de son étreinte. Elle me force à la regarder dans les yeux et ausculte mon visage. Sa voix est incroyablement douce lorsqu'elle me dit :

\- Oliveira, tu peux pleurer, tu sais ?

Et mes yeux brûlent d'autant plus à ces mots. Mais je ne pleure pas.

\- Non, je rétorque. Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle me prend par la main et me tire jusqu'à un passage secret que je ne connaissais pas. Nous nous asseyons sur un tapis poussiéreux et elle reprend la parole :

\- Merci d'être venue. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait.

Je ne réponds pas et le silence s'installe.

\- Et je te dois des excuses aussi, reprend-elle.

Je lève mes yeux sur elle, surprise.

\- Écoute, je t'ai toujours méprisée, j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'une abrutie de Sang-Pur aux idéaux d'arriérée. Je me suis trompée et je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir pensé en te voyant arriver que tu allais te joindre à eux, que tu allais me lancer des sortilèges. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté de toi à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ricane. Il faut dire que j'ai bien joué mon rôle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, réplique-t-elle. Je n'ai vu en toi que ce que je voulais voir. Je n'aurais pas dû faire un jugement aussi hâtif.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'accepte ses excuses et le silence s'installe à nouveau, se répand dans la pièce, et reste en suspension dans l'air pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- On m'a violée. Quand j'avais quatorze ans. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse imaginer ce que ça fait de se réveiller après sa première cuite, de ne se rappeler de rien et de se retrouver seule et nue dans un placard plein de toiles d'araignées. Avant ça, j'étais tellement naïve… je me disais que je réserverais ma virginité à un garçon qui en vaudrait vraiment la peine, que j'aimerais. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me forcerait à boire et qu'on me violerait dans un placard alors que je serais évanouie. Ce n'était pas exactement l'idée que je me faisais de ma première fois, tu vois ? Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite fille niaise qui croyais en l'amour, pour qui faire l'amour relevait d'un véritable acte d'amour, de quelque chose de sacré. Je pense que je serais encore vierge si cet événement ne s'était pas produit. Je pense que… que j'aurais offert ma virginité à Sirius. À la place, cet acte est tombé du piédestal sur lequel je le plaçais. C'est devenu dégueulasse. Une corvée. Un autre moyen d'accéder au pouvoir. Oui, on peut le dire, je suis devenue une salope. Génial, hein ?

\- Oliveira, je… tu… m'interrompt Lauren.

Et je remarque qu'elle est en larmes et je me mets à l'envier de toute mon âme de savoir pleurer alors que j'en suis incapable.

\- Ah oui, au temps pour moi, tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de connaître tous les détails sordides, je reprends. Je ne te dirai qu'une chose, alors : la beauté n'est pas un don, Lauren. C'est un horrible fardeau qui rend les hommes encore plus cons que ce qu'ils ne sont à la base. En particulier Bruce Selwyn. Et je le tuerai.

Ayant fini mon monologue, je m'apprête à me lever lorsque Lauren me saute dessus et m'étouffe dans son étreinte, le corps encore secoué de sanglots. Mes yeux, qui avaient recouvré leur sécheresse habituelle, recommencent à me brûler et une unique larme perle de mon œil gauche et s'écoule lentement sur ma joue. La première depuis de très longues années.

 **oOoOoOo**

La Grande Salle est secouée d'un rire tonitruant. Et pour cause, Black vient d'arriver pour manger le petit déjeuner. Jusque-là, rien de bien surprenant, vous me direz. Effectivement, étant un être humain, Sirius Black a besoin de se sustenter pour produire de l'énergie. Soit. Ce qui rend la scène un peu plus atypique, c'est son allure. Il est devenu une sorte d'hybride homme-chien. Si globalement sa tête, ses membres antérieurs et son dos sont restés humains, il a désormais des grandes oreilles noires de chien sur la tête, un museau, des pattes de chiens à la place de ses membres postérieurs ainsi qu'une longue queue noire. En plus d'être ridicule, le résultat est absolument immonde. En voyant le visage on ne peut plus satisfait de Dorcas, je comprends qu'elle est responsable de cette métamorphose. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Après tout, elle ne fait que se venger. J'étouffe un petit rire.

\- Tiens, c'est amusant, pourquoi un chien alors que le sortilège employé est aussi général ? s'interroge Erin à voix haute.

\- Il a sans doute une affinité particulière avec cet animal. Le chien doit être son animal totem, répond Grace en levant le sourcil droit.

Elle me darde d'un regard insistant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si ces mots devaient éveiller en moi une lueur de compréhension. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et de retourner mon attention sur Black. Il a l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés à manger, c'est amusant. Malgré son museau, il arrive à parler, en ponctuant néanmoins ses phrases de jappements et d'aboiements. Ça va être d'autant plus amusant qu'il y a un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui et que, comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui va le commenter. Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser. Je sens soudain la pression d'une main sur mon épaule, et lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve face à Regulus. Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire, auquel il ne répond cependant pas. Il me demande de le suivre et, étonnée, je lui obéis. Une fois que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés de la Grande Salle, il me fait face et je vois la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Oliveira, fais très attention à toi s'il-te-plaît, m'enjoint-il.

\- Pourquoi ? je lui demande, surprise.

\- Il y a deux jours, Nott est revenu salement amoché dans la Salle Commune et il a juré qu'il se vengerait. Fais très attention à toi, Oli, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en faire un ennemi. Il est redoutable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Reg, j'ai bien montré que je savais me défendre non ? j'essaye de le rassurer.

\- En duel tu es bien meilleure que lui, mais il n'est pas un Gryffondor. T'attaquer à sept contre une, t'attaquer par derrière, te faire des coups bas, c'est son domaine. Fais juste très attention à toi, me dit-il, réellement inquiet pour moi.

\- Je ferai attention, je te le promets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour t'énerver à ce point ? me demande-t-il, étonné.

Il est vrai que je ne m'énerve jamais. Ou du moins, je m'emploie à ne pas m'énerver. Parfois j'échoue, naturellement, mais jamais je ne me suis autant acharnée que sur Nott.

\- Bruce Selwyn, je réponds avec haine. C'est Bruce Selwyn.

\- Celui qui t'a… ?

Il n'ose pas finir. Regulus est une des rares personnes au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est vers lui que je me suis tournée lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits. Quand je suis sortie du placard, je n'avais pas ma baguette et j'étais nue. Je me suis vêtue sommairement avec un vieux rideau troué et poussiéreux, et je me suis précipitée vers la Salle Commune. Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde dormait encore. Je me suis habillée dans mon dortoir et j'ai attendu que Regulus se réveille, puis je lui ai tout raconté et c'est lui qui m'a réconfortée, lui qui m'a promis qu'on le retrouverait et qu'on le tuerait, lui qui a veillé sur moi plusieurs semaines parce que je ne mangeais plus, ne m'intéressais plus à rien. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à reprendre goût à la vie.

\- Oui, je réponds.

Regulus s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'est mis dans la tête de me faire des câlins ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude.

\- Nous le tuerons, me promet-il, sans me lâcher.

Sans répondre, je souris. Ce n'est pas un sourire joyeux. Il est malveillant et plein de haine. Nous le tuerons. Après un long moment, il me rend ma liberté de mouvement et s'éloigne de moi.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans les gradins, on va avoir une mauvaise place sinon.

Et nous marchons donc jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, afin d'assister au match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Regulus nous dégote deux places dans un gradin au plus près du terrain et m'installe de force à côté de lui. C'est qu'il est protecteur le petit Regulus ! Toujours à moitié transformé en chien, Sirius se lance un sortilège de sonorus et commence à parler :

\- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes (wouf). Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister (slurp) au match qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Les joueurs sortent des vestiaires et avancent sur le terrain. La capitaine des Poufsouffles, Riley Benson, s'apprête à serrer la main de l'incroyable, le grand, le (grrr) magnifique JAMES POTTEEEEEEER ! Comment ça je fais du favoritisme, charmante Madame McGonagall ? Vous voyez vraiment le (wouf) mal partout ! Les joueurs chevauchent leurs balais et s'élancent dans le ciel. On voit tout de suite qui va remporter la victoire, c'est (wouf) moi qui vous le dis. Je vous invite à apprécier à leur juste valeur la (slurp) dextérité des joueurs de Gryffondors, leur jeu d'équipe (wouf) parfait, leur solidarité incroyable et leur sex-appeal (grrrr) irrésistible… comment ça je sors de mon rôle de commentateur (wouf) professeur ? C'est parce que je suis un chien que vous vous permettez de me parler ainsi ? Je vous arrête tout de suite (grrrr) je ne suis pas du tout une groupie de James (slurp) Potter ! Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je complimente les Poufsouffles aussi ? Bon, bon… (wouf) les Poufsouffles sont gentils. Ils sont aussi très… euh… (slurp) sympathiques et agréables. (wouf). Ah tiens Poufsouffle marque le (grrr) premier point. Voilà un événement inattendu.

Une ovation s'élève des gradins de Poufsouffle tandis que Sirius se fait huer pour son manque d'objectivité. En même temps, je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de le laisser devenir un commentateur, il ne connaît même pas le nom des joueurs ! Bon, moi non plus, certes, mais moi je n'en ai pas besoin. Le match continue et, ainsi que l'avait prévu Sirius, les Gryffondors prennent rapidement l'avantage. Pas que les Poufsouffles ne soient pas doués. Quoique. J'en sais rien moi. Qui suis-je pour juger ? Je ne connais rien au Quidditch. Alors que le match a commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, un batteur de Poufsouffle lance 'malencontreusement' un Cognard en plein sur Black. En soi, c'était tout à fait mérité parce que bon, on ne peut pas dire que Sirius ait été très gentil. Cela dit, je tiens à rappeler que la violence ne résout rien, les enfants. D'aucun dirait que je suis extrêmement mal placée pour dire ça. Moi, je préfère penser que, dans ma situation, la violence est un mal nécessaire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Sirius est immédiatement transféré à l'infirmerie et un autre élève vient prendre sa place sur l'estrade.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Oli, rends-moi mes chocogrenouilles ! exige Black avec une moue boudeuse.

Il vient à peine de se réveiller qu'il râle déjà, celui-ci ! Ça fait des heures qu'il est à l'infirmerie et il vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis seule à son chevet.

\- Trop tard, je les ai mangées, je rétorque avec un grand sourire moqueur. Je m'ennuyais un peu je dois dire.

En plus, Pomfresh lui a rendu son apparence, ce qui m'a ôté une source d'amusement.

\- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, grommelle-t-il.

Comme s'il avait le choix.

\- En fait, comment as-tu convaincu Pompom de rester ? me demande-t-il avec une réelle curiosité.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est content que je sois là. Moi qui n'étais pas certaine de la conduite à tenir… depuis ce cours de Botanique où l'on s'est tenu la main, on n'a plus eu aucun contact. Maintenant, c'est chose faite.

\- Qui t'a dit qu'elle était au courant ? je rétorque en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cape d'invisibilité mais je suis pleine de ressources !

\- Je sais.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je vois dans l'expression de son visage qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit. Je rougis très légèrement, à ma plus grande surprise. Il n'y a que lui qui parvient à me faire rougir, c'est embarrassant.

\- Il y a quelques mois, c'est toi qui étais dans ce lit et moi qui avais mangé tes chocogrenouilles, fait-il remarquer, l'air pensif.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je souris.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, beaucoup, j'acquiesce, sans savoir quoi rajouter.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'essayais désespérément de te ramener sur le _droit chemin_ et toi tu t'amusais à me jeter à la porte, il ricane. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais revenir en arrière, Oli, rajoute-t-il en me regardant fixement.

\- Moi non plus, je murmure après un long silence.

Nos regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre et nous passons un long instant à nous observer mutuellement. Des dizaines de souvenirs affleurent à ma mémoire. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette année, et je me rends compte moi aussi à quel point je n'ai aucune envie de revenir en arrière. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, ni aucune des règles de ma tante que j'ai transgressées. Ça en valait la peine. Ça valait la peine de sacrifier autant de choses, d'épuiser mes forces pour en arriver là, à ce moment précis, où je peux sonder Sirius. Un bruit nous fait sursauter et brise ce moment. La voix de Pomfresh se fait entendre depuis son bureau et je me dépêche de partir, non sans adresser un dernier regard à Sirius. Ce moment interrompu me laisse comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Il reste une heure avant le couvre-feu. Dans les couloirs pour m'éloigner de l'infirmerie, je me fais brutalement bousculer par une entité invisible.

\- Potter, tu pourrais faire attention, je grommelle en repartant.

\- Mais que… je l'entends s'étonner derrière moi.

Il pensait sûrement pouvoir profiter de son invisibilité pour me heurter en toute impunité. Cette pensée me fait rire. Lorsque je rentre enfin dans mon dortoir, après une traversée tortueuse du château, je me rends compte qu'avec tout ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours, j'ai totalement oublié de demander à Lauren pourquoi elle avait mis de l'Amortentia sur mon lit. Elle est déjà couchée et lit un de ses interminables romans de science-fiction moldus. Je m'assois sur son lit et, en me voyant, elle me fait un grand sourire.

\- Liv, quelle bonne surprise ! m'accueille-t-elle gentiment.

Je lui réponds par un sourire, même si je trouve son accueil un peu exagéré puisque nous dormons dans la même pièce et que, par conséquent, ma venue n'est pas tellement une surprise.

\- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu as posé une flasque d'Amortentia sur mon oreiller l'autre jour, je m'enquiers sans masquer ma curiosité.

Elle a l'air embarrassé.

\- Ah. Ça. J'avais remarqué que tu en pinçais pour Black et je voulais t'aider à en prendre conscience, bafouille-t-elle. Et… bon, j'avoue que je trouvais ça amusant de mettre un peu de bordel dans ta vie. C'était avant de te connaître vraiment, désolée.

\- Je vois, je réponds avec un sourire. Merci pour ton coup de main alors.

Je me lève de son lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle m'interpelle cependant alors que je n'ai parcouru que quelques pas. Je me retourne, tout ouïe.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Non, pas du tout, je la rassure. Dans un sens, tu m'as bien aidée !

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme je le pensais, marmonne-t-elle, ébahie.

Je souris et retourne vers la salle de bain. J'ai bien l'impression que ma vie prend une tournure tout à fait inattendue. Tant mieux.

* * *

 ***je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà donné un nom au petit copain de Lauren. J'ai vraiment cherché mais comme je l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Kurt. De toute façon, c'est un personnage un peu inutile. Cependant, si vous retrouvez son nom, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça m'arrangerait bien !**

 **Bon donc voilà, c'est un chapitre très sombre, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, impressions, critiques, etc...**

 **Bonnes vacances à vous !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey me revoilà les amis ! Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est nul. Voilà, c'est dit. Allez, salut !**

 **Bon, en fait il n'est pas à proprement parler nul, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas, voilà, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suis partie en totale improvisation, je l'ai écrit en deux jours sans savoir ce qu'il se passerait dedans et tout et tout. En fait, c'est juste un chapitre de transition. Enfin il se passe des trucs importants, hein, mais le prochain chapitre est entièrement rédigé dans ma tête et promet d'être le plus important de cette fiction, alors oui, ce chapitre 15 n'est qu'une charmante petite transition vers quelque chose de plus... hm de plus.**

 **Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas tant traîné que ça ! Enfin, il faut savoir que je n'ai pas eu d'ordinateur pendant dix jours, ni de wifi d'ailleurs, donc voilà. Bref.**

 **Merci à Aywen et à :**

 **\- Aliena :** _Heyy ! Bon, j'avoue, pour le sang de Vélane j'ai très longuement hésité mais cette petite particularité avait tout de même une importance capitale dans l'histoire et je ne pouvais pas trop l'enlever quoi. Mais je suis contente que tu aies réussi à t'attacher à Oliveira, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça ne te soit pas venu immédiatement, mais au fur et à mesure. C'est un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire en fait ahah_

 _Hm oui je fais toujours en sorte de respecter un nombre de mots moyen, qui tourne vaguement autour de 4000 par chapitre, avec une grande incertitude tout de même. C'est une règle que je me suis imposée, parce que si en plus de publier tous les six mois, je n'écris que des chapitres tout petits, bah je me sens encore plus coupable. Merci merci ! Je sais pas si ça se remarque mais j'aime beaucoup les tournures de phrases un peu vieilles, et les mots un peu désuets aussi. Je n'en mets pas énormément non plus mais ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en mettre un par-ci, un par-là._

 _Eh bien voilà, merci pour ta review, bisous !_

 **\- Juju :** _Ahah merci très belle phrase d'introduction !_

 _Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de développer ce personnage lorsque je l'ai créé. L'idée de faire de lui un "super-méchant" m'est venue après. J'espère juste que ça ne tombe pas comme un cheveu dans la soupe._

 _Hm je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. J'y réfléchis._

 _C'était exactement mon but quand j'ai commencé cette histoire ! Que chacune ait un secret et tout (un peu comme dans desperate housewives en fait ahah) et qu'à la fin de ma fiction on les connaisse tous. Enfin Lauren n'a pas vraiment de secret, mais je parlais surtout pour les filles qu'Oliveira qualifie bien volontiers de pintades._

 _Elle continuera tant que j'aurai des idées ahah après on verra !_

 _Hm pour l'évolution tu ne vas pas être déçue je pense bien :) et c'est vrai que Pompom a un certain don pour arriver pile au mauvais moment mais bon, comme tu dis, ils pouvaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux éternellement !_

 _Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu continues à apprécier cette histoire et tout et tout !_

 _PS: oui voilà pour moi c'est plus une histoire de désir qu'autre chose en fait._

 **Bon bah voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. En fait je dois vous avouer que cette histoire ne me plaît plus trop. Je continuerai de l'écrire, en y mettant toute la conviction que je peux, mais je n'ai plus autant de plaisir à l'écrire et je ne suis plus satisfaite de ce que j'écris et tout. Donc peut-être que ça se ressent un peu dans les chapitres.**

 **Bref.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

 _Aujourd'hui_ est un grand jour les amis.

C'est la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit quand je me réveille.

 _Aujourd'hui_ , en ce samedi 19 février 1977, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis donc majeure. Je me lève prestement, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, et file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

 _Aujourd'hui_ , je suis indépendante, autonome, et mon coffre à Gringotts va m'être accessible. Avec tous les Gallions qu'il contient. Mon argent, mon héritage. Et personne ne pourra me l'ôter. Personne ne pourra me brider. Et je pourrai partir du Manoir du Lys, je pourrai enfin me débarrasser de Briella-Rose. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, mes camarades de dortoir dorment encore. Je décide de ne pas les attendre.

 _Aujourd'hui_ , je suis enfin libre. Les quelques personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune m'adressent leur plus beau sourire en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Je les gratifie d'un sourire reconnaissant et ouvre la porte pour sortir.

 _Aujourd'hui,_ pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'impression que l'étau qui compresse mon cœur s'est desserré. Que toutes ces règles nouées autour de moi comme des cordes se sont relâchées.

 _Aujourd'hui_ , je me sens exceptionnellement bien.

C'est le pas léger que je traverse les couloirs pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Je ne croise quasiment personne. Tout le monde a tendance à dormir le samedi à huit heures, il est vrai, moi la première. Mais je suis tellement excitée que me rendormir me semble une tâche insurmontable. Et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je m'assois à la table des Serpentards, vers le milieu, comme d'habitude. La place que me réserve mon rang social et mon physique avantageux. À vrai dire, la dynastie des Drake n'est pas éminemment reconnue, mais mon arbre généalogique regroupe, à un degré proche, deux familles parmi les _Vingt-huit sacrés,_ comme on appelle ces vingt-huit familles qui font partie du Registre des Sang-Purs. Pour commencer, ma mère était une Flint. Georgina Flint. Mon grand-père maternel était un Flint et ma grand-mère était issue d'une grande famille noble française. Du côté paternel, mon grand-père était un Drake et ma grand-mère une Avery. Bref, tout ça pour dire que mon sang est très respecté et que c'est en partie à cause de ça que l'on me vénère autant. Tout en retraçant dans ma tête mes origines, je m'empare d'un croissant et commence à le grignoter. Même si j'ai arrêté de ne manger que des légumes cette année, c'est la première fois que je me permets de prendre un croissant au petit-déjeuner. J'en ai bien le droit aujourd'hui, après tout ! Le mouvement de quelqu'un qui s'installe en face de moi me sort de mes songes, et c'est avec surprise que je reconnais Susan Fawley. Nous ne nous sommes pourtant jamais parlées. En avisant la table des Serpentards, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a quasiment personne et que j'étais sans doute le seul choix possible. Ayant fait cette déduction, je retourne à mon croissant.

\- Euh je… hm… tente de s'exprimer Susan.

Je relève mes yeux sur elle et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que ses joues sont rouges et qu'elle n'ose pas me regarder. J'esquisse un mince sourire en comprenant pourquoi. Cela doit être dû au moment d'intimité que j'ai surpris entre elle et Lynda. Je l'avais presque oublié, tiens. Je continue de la scruter patiemment, attendant que les mots sortent enfin de sa bouche.

\- Bon anniversaire ! me souhaite-t-elle finalement en bafouillant un peu.

Je la remercie d'un sourire mais ne dis rien. Voyant qu'elle hésite toujours à dire quelque chose, je décide de lui simplifier un peu la tâche :

\- Si ce que tu cherches à me dire est à propos de ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je suis une tombe, j'atteste d'une voix douce.

Je la sens se détendre et lorsqu'elle relève les yeux sur moi, ils brillent autant de larmes que de reconnaissance. Il lui en faut peu pour être heureuse celle-là. Non, je plaisante. L'homosexualité est perçue comme une tare chez les Sang-Purs, et je tiens dans mes mains un secret qui pourrait provoquer sa déchéance. Je pourrais littéralement ruiner sa vie. C'est normal qu'elle soit un peu stressée.

\- Merci Oliveira, me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Pas de quoi, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Puis je retourne à mon croissant, que j'ai presque fini. Lorsque j'ai avalé la dernière bouchée, j'en reprends un et commence à le manger tout aussi lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande soudain Susan.

Je hausse les épaules à nouveau, et me contente de répondre :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis me sourit et je retourne à mon croissant. Une chouette s'engouffre alors dans la Grande Salle et se dirige droit sur moi. Elle est brune et imposante, et la lettre qu'elle me donne porte le sceau de Gringotts. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je donne un morceau de bacon à la chouette pour la remercier et m'empresse d'ouvrir ma lettre. La petite clé dorée est bien là. La clé qui ouvre le coffre 698. Le mien. Je la regarde sous tous les angles, émerveillée. Puis je la range bien précieusement dans une poche intérieure de ma cape, une poche très sécurisée. Il ne manquerait plus que je la perde, tiens ! À peine ai-je le temps de me remettre de cette merveilleuse nouvelle que Nazaire et Salazar, mon hibou et celui de ma tante, font irruption dans la Grande Salle, le premier portant une lettre et le second tenant fermement un colis entre ses serres. Je commence par la lettre et Nazaire s'empresse de partir d'ici. Sans surprise, elle est de BR. C'est amusant que ses initiales soit Br, comme le Brome, le trente-cinquième élément du tableau périodique de Mendeleiev. La molécule de dibrome peut être toxique et suffocante. Ça lui va bien, je trouve. Ça lui sied même à merveille. Briella-Rose, toxique et suffocante. C'est Lauren qui m'en a fait la réflexion récemment et j'avoue m'être un peu penchée sur le sujet après cela. Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour bavasser au sujet de sciences moldues. J'ouvre la lettre sans aucun enthousiasme, la lit en diagonale et la roule en boule. Elle se contente de me rappeler que mes fiançailles avec Rosier vont bientôt pouvoir être officialisées, c'est-à-dire durant les vacances de Février qui commencent demain, et que le mariage pourra se faire dès que nous aurons quitté Poudlard. Il y en a vraiment qui ne doutent de rien ! Mais bon, elle se rendra très vite compte qu'aucun mariage n'aura lieu. J'ouvre le colis avec mauvaise humeur. Sans surprise, il s'agit d'une montre, d'une magnifique montre. Le cadeau traditionnel des dix-sept ans. Je la fixe à mon poignet sans grand enthousiasme et m'obstine ensuite à regarder Salazar dans le blanc des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste, ce hibou. Je le sens à ses petits yeux méchants. S'il pouvait m'arracher les globes oculaires, il le ferait sans rechigner. J'esquisse une moue de profond dégoût et il hulule de mécontentement, décidé à me pincer le doigt. Heureusement pour moi, c'est le moment que choisit Erin pour s'asseoir à côté de moi et le virer d'un geste brusque du bras.

\- Ma sauveuse, je l'accueille avec un air faussement énamouré.

Elle se contente d'éclater d'un grand rire moqueur et, bien que son rire l'empêche de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je lis parfaitement le « alors ça ne craint personne en duel mais ça se pâme devant une chouette ? » dans ses yeux. Puis Erin se calme, me prend par la main et me tire hors de la Grande Salle. Elle nous fait aller dans un couloir abandonné dans lequel personne ne pourrait nous surprendre, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me lance un :

\- Je pense avoir assez attendu. Si tu veux ton cadeau, tu me racontes tout ce qui se passe avec Black.

Sa voix est autoritaire et je suis prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité en réalisant que je lui avais promis de tout lui raconter il y a des semaines de cela, ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Pas que je le lui doive. C'est différent. La seule intention d'Erin est de m'aider, quoi que je fasse. Elle ne veut pas connaître mes antécédents avec Sirius par simple curiosité, mais pour déterminer ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour m'aider. Et son aide ne serait vraiment pas de refus. Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, elle en fait de même et, le regard fixé sur moi, elle dévore un à un tous les mots que je laisse filer hors de mes lèvres. Lorsque j'en ai fini, de très longues minutes plus tard, elle prend le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis me dit :

\- Wow. Il n'est pas très très doué ce séducteur de pacotille ! Mais il tient à toi, c'est sûr et certain.

\- C'est drôle, Bella a dit la même chose ! je m'exclame, surprise.

Erin grimace, apparemment pas très heureuse que j'ose la comparer à celle qu'elle estime être une folle furieuse. Je me fends d'un maigre sourire d'excuse et elle se contente d'esquisser un vague geste de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande-t-elle ensuite, l'air préoccupé.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds honnêtement.

\- Tu l'aimes ? s'enquiert-elle encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me contente de répéter. L'Amortentia a tendance à me faire dire que oui, mais peut-on prétendre aimer quelqu'un avec qui l'on entretient une relation très platonique ?

\- C'est votre relation que tu qualifies de platonique ? s'exclame-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Euh oui, je réponds sans comprendre.

\- Oliveira, tu ne connais pas vraiment le sens du mot platonique, je pense, se met-elle à ricaner.

\- Ah.

Elle m'adresse encore un grand sourire moqueur puis, décidant d'arrêter là cette conversation qui me met profondément mal-à-l'aise, j'en reviens au sujet initial :

\- Et mon cadeau, du coup… ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Au cours de cette journée, j'ai reçu d'innombrables vœux de bonheur (ce qui est un peu ironique, surtout venant des Serpentards) ainsi que des cadeaux. C'est bien simple, mes anniversaires à Poudlard ont toujours provoqué l'engouement de mes pairs, mais cette année, c'est encore pire. C'est amusant parce que des personnes que je ne connais absolument pas ne se contentent pas de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, non ! Ils m'achètent des cadeaux. Quant à savoir pourquoi… enfin j'imagine qu'ils le font pour que je les remarque et les aide à accéder aux hautes sphères de la hiérarchie poudlardienne. Ce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire parce que bon. Ils sont bien gentils mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire de jouer aux bons samaritains.

Erin m'a même fait la surprise d'organiser une petite soirée rien que pour moi. Le seul inconvénient est que cette soirée a lieu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et que donc, par définition, il n'y a que des Serpentards. Cela signifie aussi que _tous_ les Serpentards sont là. Y compris ce cher Edern Nott, assis sur un fauteuil tout au bout de la salle, et qui me darde d'un regard à la fois ténébreux et moqueur. Moi aussi je suis assise, actuellement. Seule. Je regarde vaguement les élèves plus ou moins déchirés par l'alcool se déhancher de manière plus ou moins provocante. Je n'ai rien bu pour ma part. Ni rien mangé, d'ailleurs. Il est absolument hors de question que j'approche quoi que ce soit de ma bouche, sachant que Nott pourrait parfaitement l'avoir saupoudré de GHB au préalable, ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est qu'il en est capable ! En parlant de Nott, il est toujours assis mais il y a maintenant une fille sur ses genoux. Une brune sulfureuse qui, si mes prévisions ne sont pas erronées – et elles le sont rarement – finira bien gentiment dans son lit. Je la darde d'un regard indifférent. Qui suis-je pour lui reprocher son comportement ? J'étais moi-même à sa place il y a peu de temps. Nott ne me lâche pas du regard. Enfin, il faut dire que moi je n'étais pas assise sur ses genoux, complètement bourrée. J'ai un peu plus de tenue, tout de même !

\- Tu sais ce qui pourrait être drôle ? me demande Lauren, que je n'avais pas vue arriver.

\- Quoi donc ? je l'interroge en lui accordant toute mon attention.

\- Suis-moi, me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle m'emmène jusqu'à notre dortoir et, une fois sur place, se dirige vers sa valise pour en sortir une sorte de… une sorte de chose avec des capsules blanches dedans. Sur la boîte contenant ces capsules, il y a écrit Séné *****. Je regarde Lauren avec stupéfaction, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir faire avec ce bidule qui paraît on ne peut plus Moldu. Elle m'adresse un sourire ravi et me fait un clin d'oeil. Puis elle se saisit d'un mortier de potions, manifestement celui de Grace, et réduit trois capsules en une poudre fine.

\- C'est pour Nott, me précise-t-elle en voyant mon air ébahi.

\- Tu veux le droguer et le violer ? je m'exclame, surprise.

Je veux bien reconnaître que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais de là à en arriver à de telles extrémités…

\- Mais non, rit-elle. C'est un laxatif hyper puissant. J'en ai demandé à ma mère exprès pour lui.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un laxatif. Disons que ça aide le transit à… fonctionner, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu aider le transit de Nott ? je l'interroge, circonspecte.

Elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon, tu veux que je te parle clairement ? Une seule capsule de Séné et tu te retrouves aux toilettes dans les quinze minutes avec une énorme envie de chier. Alors imagine l'effet pour trois capsules !

Elle se met à rire et, comprenant enfin son plan, je ris avec elle. Elle arrête de broyer le mélange et l'introduit dans un petit sachet plastique.

\- Maintenant, il s'agit de mettre la poudre dans son verre discrètement, m'annonce-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Tu as une proposition ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, quelques minutes plus tard, à lancer des sourires enjôleurs à Nott tout en vomissant intérieurement. Il me lance des œillades stupéfaites, la brune toujours sur ses genoux. Il semble l'avoir complètement oubliée, obnubilé qu'il est par ma personne. C'est amusant, les effets de la testostérone. Il suffit de quelques regards un peu enjôleurs et voilà qu'il oublie complètement que la fille qui le regarde – c'est-à-dire moi – lui a refait le portrait à peine quelques jours plus tôt. C'est presque trop facile. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et laisse agir mon charme de Vélane. Il se répand dans la pièce, jusqu'à l'atteindre, et je sens ses pupilles se dilater alors que mon pouvoir vient aliéner son cerveau de demeuré. Il semble paralysé. La brune sur ses genoux ne semble même pas y faire attention. Lorsque j'estime qu'il est suffisamment obnubilé par moi pour ne plus faire attention à rien, j'adresse un petit signe de la main à Lauren qui, d'un coup de baguette magique, fait voler la poudre jusqu'à son verre et fait en sorte qu'elle se dissolve. J'attends encore un petit moment avant de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Ses paupières papillonnent, ses pupilles s'étrécissent et il arbore un air perdu. Je fais semblant de regarder ailleurs pour qu'il ne se doute pas que c'est moi qui suis la cause de son désarroi. Pour se donner une contenance, il avale d'une traite le contenu de son verre et reporte son attention sur la brune. Lauren, de nouveau à mes côtés, le regarde comme moi la prendre par la main et l'emmener dans un coin sombre où ils pourront faire leur petite affaire. Nous éclatons d'un grand rire alors que nous imaginons les scénari les plus comiques possibles. Lorsque nous voyons Nott traverser la Salle Commune en direction des toilettes, torse-nu, la ceinture défaite, la braguette ouverte et le teint affreusement pâle, nous nous écroulons de rire par terre, à deux doigts de nous rouler sur le sol.

 **oOoOoOo**

Il est plus de vingt-trois heures maintenant. Je suis toujours assise sur mon siège, maussade. Comme je m'en faisais la réflexion tout à l'heure, tout le monde aujourd'hui m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et/ou offert un cadeau. Tout le monde, sauf Sirius. Pas que je veuille absolument qu'il m'offre un cadeau onéreux, loin de là. J'aurais juste apprécié une petite attention. Un mignon « joyeux anniversaire Oli », un petit mot, un simple sourire. Je me serais contenté de cela. Mais rien. Silence radio. Je ne l'ai même pas croisé de la journée. Je décide de me lever. Je ne suis plus d'humeur à faire la fête. Pas que je l'aie été auparavant, d'ailleurs. Me redressant sur mes jambes engourdies par l'inactivité, je file jusqu'à mon dortoir, résolue à me coucher d'assez bonne heure. Nous avons déjà mangé le gâteau, de toute façon, alors personne ne fera attention à mon absence. En ouvrant le rideau latéral de mon lit à baldaquin, je sursaute en apercevant un hibou gris clair qui me regarde fixement, un parchemin accroché à une de ses pattes, sagement posé sur mon oreiller. Étonnée, je m'empare de la lettre et il s'en va sans demander son reste. Je souris en la lisant.

 _« Je suis sûr que personne ici ne sait que tu es née à 23h58._

 _Presque le 20 février du coup._

 _Retrouve-moi devant la Grande Salle._

 _Riri Black-Black. »_

Je ris légèrement en voyant la signature, reconnaissant la suggestion que je lui ai faite le jour où je lui ai reproché de m'avoir envoyé des cadeaux pour Noël. Je glisse une cape sur mes épaules et retourne dans la Salle Commune. Je me faufile, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible, puis atteins la porte et me retrouve dans un couloir des cachots. Je frissonne à cause de l'humidité des lieux et me dirige prestement vers la Grande Salle. Alors que j'y suis presque, je sens une main invisible agripper mon bras et, sans que je n'aie eu le temps d'avoir peur, je me retrouve sous une cape, Sirius à mes côtés. Alors que je m'apprête à critiquer ses manières un peu sauvages, il pose son index sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer de me taire. Je m'exécute et, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, je vois le professeur Slughorn passer devant nous. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu. Pas qu'il soit discret, hein. Avec sa respiration saccadée, on l'entend de loin. Disons que je n'y ai juste accordé aucune attention. Lorsqu'il estime que nous sommes hors de danger, Sirius ôte la cape d'invisibilité et m'enjoint à le suivre. Il m'emmène jusqu'à une nature morte et, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, se met à gratter prestement une poire. Avant que je n'aie pu exiger des explications ou simplement rire, une poignée apparaît et Sirius l'enclenche. Le spectacle qui m'apparaît me laisse sans voix. Quelques elfes de maison se dirigent vers nous avec empressement. La salle est tellement énorme que je distingue difficilement le mur du fond.

\- Bienvenue dans les cuisines, m'annonce Sirius d'un ton théâtral.

\- Wow, je me contente de dire.

Il demande aux elfes une tarte à la mélasse et m'entraîne jusqu'à une énorme table autour de laquelle nous nous asseyons. La tarte ne se fait pas attendre et nous commençons à la manger goulûment.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas que pour te montrer cette incroyable salle, me dit Sirius après de longues minutes uniquement dédiées à la dégustation de la tarte.

\- Ah oui ? je réponds, sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'il me dit.

\- Oui.

Puis il ne dit plus rien alors je relève la tête vers lui. Il est affreusement gêné. C'est mignon. Son comportement attise ma curiosité, alors je continue de le regarder et j'en oublie même ma tarte. Il respire profondément, semble décidé à se lancer, se ravise, respire profondément à nouveau, et se lance :

\- Je t'ai peut-être pas tout dit la dernière fois que je t'ai enfermée dans la salle désaffectée, m'annonce-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Ah oui ? je répète, surprise.

Cette phrase peut paraître assez étrange lorsqu'on n'en connaît pas le contexte. Non, en fait. Avec ou sans contexte, c'est vrai qu'il m'a séquestrée dans une salle désaffectée. C'est glauque. Enfin je l'ai fait aussi donc ça va.

\- Oli, je… j'en ai marre de te vexer tout le temps parce que je suis maladroit dans mes propos. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle vision tu as de moi, comment tu interprètes chacun de mes gestes, mais au vu de tes réactions, je doute que ce soit flatteur. Je préfère me justifier moi-même et essayer de me faire comprendre. Ce que je fais et qui te déplaît, je ne fais pas en sorte que ça te déplaise, d'accord ? Loin de là. Je ne sais juste… jamais comment me comporter avec toi. Tes réactions ne sont jamais celles que j'attendais, et j'ai l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers. Bref, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que j'ai menti. Je t'ai menti en disant que j'étais amoureux de toi, Oli. Ou du moins, je t'ai caché une partie de la vérité. Cette phrase n'a rien à faire au passé. Je n'étais pas qu'amoureux de toi. Je le suis toujours. Et si tu penses que ce n'est que ton corps qui m'intéresse, alors tu te trompes.

Je le regarde un très long moment, hébétée, oubliant même de cligner des yeux, essayant d'assimiler ses propos.

\- Euh… Sirius, je… je bredouille, incapable de formuler une phrase.

\- Je n'attends aucune réponse, m'assure-t-il avec gentillesse. Je voulais juste te le dire. Maintenant que tu sais tout, à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il sort de la cuisine. Je reste un long moment assise là, sous le choc, puis un grand sourire vient s'emparer de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le refréner.

 _Aujourd'hui,_ je suis enfin heureuse.

Oui, cette phrase est définitivement vraie.

* * *

 ***Bon alors en ce qui concerne le Séné, je ne sais absolument pas quand ce charmant médicament a été créé donc je ne sais pas du tout si c'est un anachronisme, je me suis contentée de prendre un nom au hasard parce que, croyez-le ou non mais je ne suis pas une experte en laxatifs ahah.**

 **Bon eh bien voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis surtout ! Bisous et à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey ! Je pense qu'on peut désormais dire avec certitude que je n'ai pas du tout rempli mon objectif de cet été. Voilà. Et comme l'année à venir promet d'être extrêmement éreintante, je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

 **J'ai pourtant écrit ce chapitre il y a un petit moment, c'est juste que j'ai longuement hésité à le publier, et que par ailleurs je ne suis bloquée sur le chapitre suivant. Mais bon, je vous le livre tel quel. Il vous réserve quelques surprises que, je l'avoue, j'ai laissées après de longues tergiversations. Bref.**

 **Merci à TheImpossibleGirl .No et YumiieSuccube pour leurs reviews. Et :**

 **\- Juju :** _Hey ! Merci pour ta review déjà (encore !), et pour tes encouragements._

 _La vengeance envers Nott n'était absolument pas prévue, je l'avoue. Elle est venue comme ça sans rien demander à personne. Je suis bien contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Et je suis contente aussi que tu trouves Oli et Sirius choupis. J'avoue que, pour ma part, je les trouve de plus en plus niais. Pourtant, j'essaye de lutter contre ça de toutes mes forces. Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ces petits garnements !_

 _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser enfin ! Merci encore !_

 **\- Eiky :** _Merci pour ta review ! Et merci d'essayer de me persuader que le chapitre 15 est bien ahah_

 _Oui, Sirius est mignon (à mon plus grand déplaisir d'ailleurs). J'aurais presque envie de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. Euh vite ? Hm ça dépend ta notion de vite voyons. En soi, qu'est-ce qu'un mois à l'échelle d'une vie ?_

 _Encore merci, bisous !_

 **Ah je vous préviens aussi, ce chapitre n'est pas (du tout) le plus amusant de cette fiction. N'espérez pas vous détendre à quelques jours de la rentrée eheh**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Je suis assise sur une surface molle qui s'enfonce sous mon poids. J'ai le regard profondément ancré dans les yeux bleus de mon reflet. Je vois sans regarder. Et la seule chose que j'y vois, c'est le vide. Le vide absolu. Mon reflet m'offre le spectacle d'une enveloppe charnelle dénuée de conscience, dénuée d'humanité. Vide. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait inspirée de l'intérieur. Comme si un Détraqueur avait volé son âme. Mon âme. Mes membres sont paralysés. Je ne peux pas bouger. D'ailleurs, je ne le souhaite pas. À quoi bon ? Un souvenir me revient. La dernière fois que j'ai pu mirer le néant dans mes yeux, c'était aux dernières vacances. Lorsque Briella-Rose m'avait torturée puis enfermée dans la boîte pendant deux jours. Lorsque j'en suis sortie, j'étais absolument, désespérément vide. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je n'ai pas subi de violence physique. Et pourtant, pourtant, je suis encore plus vide que la dernière fois. Beaucoup plus. Dans le miroir, je vois mes yeux se couvrir d'un voile brumeux alors que je revis, une fois encore, les événements de ces derniers jours.

 **oOoOoOo**

J'avais passé le trajet jusqu'à Londres en compagnie d'Erin. Nous avions réussi à dégoter un compartiment rien que pour nous, sans que les autres filles ne viennent nous embêter. Nous avions discuté longuement, de nos projets, de nos vacances, de Sirius, de Clive. De mes fiançailles. Je ne savais pas encore comment y échapper, mais je savais qu'elles n'auraient pas lieu. Ce n'était pas un pressentiment. C'était une décision. J'étais déterminée à ne pas me fiancer officiellement avec Evan Rosier, à rompre les liens qui nous unissaient depuis la petite enfance. Je savais que ça lui ferait du mal, qu'il m'en voudrait sans doute, que ma tante me déshériterait probablement. Je me sentais prête. Parce que ce que m'avait dit Sirius la veille m'avait donné de la force. M'avait donné de l'espoir. Et que je ne voulais pas gâcher cet espoir avec un mariage arrangé. Je ne voulais pas briser la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. J'en avais parlé à Erin et, bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé aucune solution pour m'aider, elle m'avait assurée de son soutien. Et c'était suffisant. Alors que nous étions à moins d'une heure de la gare de King's Cross, Clive fit irruption dans notre compartiment. Erin accueillit son fiancé avec une joie évidente et, me sentant de trop, je décidai de me rendre aux toilettes et, potentiellement, de trouver un autre compartiment dans lequel errer. J'avais l'embarras du choix. N'importe quelle fille de Serpentard aurait été ravie de m'accueillir. N'importe quel garçon aussi, d'ailleurs. Et j'avais Dorcas et Lily. Je croisai Grace dans les couloirs et elle me prit à part.

\- Je pense que ta tante commence à douter de ma fiabilité, me dit-elle, les yeux baissés, confuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, Grace, la rassurai-je avec un sourire. Bientôt, tout sera terminé.

Elle ne comprit pas le sens de ma phrase et me jeta un regard perplexe. Mais je partis bien avant qu'elle ne puisse me poser la moindre question. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'amuser à raconter mes plans à tout le monde. Alors que je marchais, Lily me héla depuis son compartiment et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle était avec Dorcas et sa meilleure amie Mary McDonnald. Lily me fixa d'un regard soucieux et supplia silencieusement ses deux amies de nous laisser seules toutes les deux. Alors que j'arborais une moue surprise, elle me dit d'une voix très hésitante :

\- Hm… Potter n'a toujours pas essayé de s'inviter dans mon compartiment.

\- Et c'est un problème parce que… ? m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Depuis le temps que Lily se plaignait de lui, il me semblait qu'elle aurait dû être bien heureuse.

\- Et ça fait des semaines qu'il ne me court plus après, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? lui demandai-je avec douceur, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

\- Je… oui ! Oui, c'est ce que je voulais, concéda-t-elle. Je le voulais même de toute mon âme. Mais ce qu'il y a c'est que… enfin, j'avais beau espérer, clamer haut et fort que sa simple existence m'énervait, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il arrêterait pour autant. Tu vois, ça fait des années qu'il me court après. Et là il arrête du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais… je m'étais vraiment habituée à lui. C'était devenu une habitude. En me réveillant le matin, lorsque je programmais ma journée dans ma tête, ça donnait à peu près ça : je me lève, je me prépare, je vais manger, je mets un râteau à Potter, je vais en cours, je remange, je retourne en cours, je remets un râteau à Potter. C'était devenu une tâche quotidienne. Maintenant ça fait juste bizarre.

\- Je comprends, me contentai-je de répondre, assimilant les informations qu'elle m'avait données.

Je ne parvenais pas à croire que James était parvenu à séduire Lily avec ses techniques de dragues toutes pourries. Avec ses _Lily-Jolie_ , ses _mon petit soleil,_ ses demandes à mariage et autres joyeuseté. J'en aurais presque ri si je n'avais pas vu la mine déboussolée de Lily.

\- Ça te fait pareil avec Black ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Lorsqu'elle évoqua Sirius, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, me remémorant ses paroles de la veille. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis. Il semblait bien se cacher. D'une certaine manière, j'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir croisé. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à aller lui parler, à lui laisser voir mes sentiments. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps.

\- Ça me l'a fait lorsqu'il a arrêté de me parler, répondis-je honnêtement. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu me rassures, alors, c'est normal, s'exclama-t-elle, rassérénée.

\- Oui, enfin moi il paraît que je suis amoureuse de Black donc… rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Oh bah mince alors, souffla Lily, estomaquée.

Je la laissai à ses réflexions et partis. Je retournai à mon compartiment et regardai pendant une bonne demi-heure Clive et Erin se lancer des regards énamourés.

 **oOoOoOo**

J'étais affalée sur mon lit en train de lire un livre très intéressant sur l'origine de la magie. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais rentrée au Manoir du Lys et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé un moyen de rompre mes fiançailles. La rencontre avec les parents d'Evan étant prévue pour le lendemain, je noyais mon anxiété dans de très bons bouquins et dans des tablettes entières de chocolat. Je ne m'imaginais pas me dresser contre tous ces adultes et dire « je ne veux pas épouser votre fils, je veux être libre » pourtant, si je ne trouvais pas de solution dans les plus brefs délais, je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Le soleil était presque couché. J'étais fatiguée mais je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à m'endormir. Il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures, de toute façon. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsqu'un craquement sonore retentit. Je me redressai sur mon lit, prête à réprimander sévèrement l'elfe qui avait osé transplaner dans ma chambre. Je leur avais formellement interdit d'adopter un pareil comportement. Ma colère s'évanouit comme neige au soleil lorsque je reconnus l'elfe de maison en question. C'était Donny, l'elfe personnel de ma folle-dingue de grand-tante Gravida-la-grosse. La femme qui logeait dans notre maison et qui avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Je regardai l'elfe curieusement, m'étonnant de sa présence ici. Il avait pour ordre de toujours rester avec elle. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Peut-être Gravida était-elle morte ?

\- Maîtresse Gravida aimerait parler à Miss Oliveira, couina l'elfe de maison.

Je levai un sourcil étonné, puis m'empressai de saisir le bras tendu de la petite créature pour qu'elle m'emmène auprès de ma grand-tante. Gravida n'avait plus prononcé une parole sensée depuis des années. Elle s'était contentée d'errer dans ses appartements. J'en étais même venue à penser qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à mon existence, ce qui, pour le coup, m'arrangeait bien car cela me dispensait de lui rendre visite. En l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvai dans les appartements de Gravida. Ils étaient spacieux et bien entretenus. Donny faisait bien son travail. Ma grand-tante était assise sur un fauteuil à bascule et se balançait d'avant en arrière, me dardant d'un regard songeur. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue la voir. Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps. À peine cinq ans. Elle n'était plus du tout grosse, en fait, et le seul souvenir apparent de sa forte corpulence était la peau flasque qui pendait là où était autrefois situé son double-menton. Son regard posé sur moi était inhabituellement lucide.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demandai-je doucement.

\- En effet, répondit-elle d'une voix très grave et rocailleuse.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dis-je avec impatience.

\- Assieds-toi, mon enfant, m'enjoignit-elle. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre.

Je m'exécutai, très curieuse et un peu inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je avec anxiété.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Donny m'a dit que tes fiançailles étaient prévues pour demain, commença-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Il fallait que tu sois au courant. Tu prendras ta décision en toute connaissance de cause. Oli, ta mère était beaucoup plus qu'une nièce, pour moi. Elle était comme ma fille. Ma petite fille. Briella-Rose aussi, d'ailleurs. Du moins au début. Mais je m'égare. Je le dois à ta mère. Je dois te le dire. Oli, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, quelque chose qui va sans doute changer ta vie. Je dois te le dire.

Elle fit une pause et j'eus soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ta mère n'est pas morte d'une fausse couche, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est encore en vie ? je m'écriai, bouillonnante de joie et d'espoir.

\- Non, non Oli. Ta mère n'est plus. Mais elle n'est pas morte d'une fausse-couche. Le bébé qu'elle portait n'a jamais vu le jour.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et toutes mes espérances éclater en une profonde amertume.

\- C'est ton père qui l'a tuée, souffla-t-elle avec haine.

\- Que… quoi ? je lâchai, sous le choc.

En voyant ses yeux briller à nouveau de cet éclat de folie caractéristique que je lui avais toujours connu, je compris que je n'obtiendrais d'elle aucune réponse. Elle avait un maigre sourire sur le visage. Comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir mené à bien une mission. Elle recommença à se balancer sur son fauteuil sans plus me voir.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **8 ans plus tôt :**

 _Une très belle femme était assise sur un banc de pierre, dans un jardin fleuri parfaitement entretenu. Elle était songeuse. Et ses réflexions ne semblaient pas lui plaire. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle était là depuis des heures, immobile, comme une statue. Elle avait les mains posées sur son ventre gonflé et ses cheveux blonds étaient balayés par le vent. Elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse. De son visage, bien qu'il soit fermé, émanait une beauté saisissante. Un éclair de détermination traversa ses yeux bleus et elle se leva. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de l'entrée principale du Manoir du Lys. Au loin, elle vit sa fille aînée, Oliveira, grimper aux arbres avec son ami Sirius Black. Le bonheur de sa fille la conforta dans ses décisions. Ni elle ni Sirius ne l'aperçurent tandis qu'elle traversait l'immense jardin. Une fois dans le manoir, elle se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, sortit une énorme valise et commença à vider son placard dedans. Elle alla ensuite chercher les affaires d'Oliveira, quelques affaires de bébé, puis elle referma sa valise. Elle mit une longue cape noire sur ses épaules, s'empara d'une bourse bien garnie cachée dans un vase vide et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et y trouva son mari._

 _\- Georgina, quelle surprise ! s'enthousiasma ce dernier en la voyant._

 _Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant son accoutrement et son visage fermé._

 _\- Octavius, je pars, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche._

 _Il fut frappé de stupeur et, bredouillant, demanda des explications._

 _\- Je refuse d'élever nos enfants dans ces conditions, de leur inculquer ces valeurs pourries de Sangs-Purs, de les formater pour se penser supérieurs à tout le monde, de leur faire croire qu'elles peuvent tuer des innocents. Octavius, tu sais que je t'aime… mais tu es un Mangemort. Tu n'es pas le modèle que je veux pour nos enfants. Je veux juste qu'elles soient heureuses. Je veux qu'Oliveira et sa petite sœur aient une chance de connaître le bonheur. Je veux pouvoir appeler mon bébé Astoria et non pas Opaline ou Orpha. Je veux qu'elles soient heureuses. Je ne veux pas élever Oliveira dans un monde où elle est déjà promise à Evan Rosier. Je veux qu'elle fasse ses propres choix, qu'elle se marrie par amour. Je veux qu'elle ait la vie qui lui convient._

 _Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Octavius ne dit rien, bouleversé._

 _\- Viens avec moi, suggéra-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 _Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris._

 _\- Viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît ! insista-t-elle._

 _Il soupira longuement._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, Georgina. Quand bien même je le voudrais, j'ai une marque sur le bras qui m'empêche de partir._

 _Lorsqu'il leva le regard sur elle de nouveau, ses yeux reflétaient une infinie tristesse. Elle semblait déchirée, sur le point de fondre en larmes._

 _\- Georgina, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie._

 _Elle continua de le regarder, muette, les yeux brillant de larmes difficilement contenues._

 _\- Nous l'appellerons Astoria, promit-il. C'est un prénom magnifique, Astoria._

 _Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de reprendre d'une voix éraillée._

 _\- Et pour Oliveira ?_

 _Octavius soupira une nouvelle fois, un air défait figé sur le visage._

 _\- La famille Rosier est immensément puissante. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rompre nos engagements, je suis désolé… gémit-il._

 _Georgina prit le parti de s'en aller, très lentement, à reculons, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Puis elle se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour chercher ses valises. Désespéré, son mari la coursa à travers les couloirs, la suppliant de rester. Lorsqu'il parvint à son niveau, il lui agrippa le bras avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et, perdant son équilibre, Georgina trébucha. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher, il vit la tête de sa femme percuter la rambarde de l'escalier, puis elle s'écroula sur le sol en position fœtale. En état de choc, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ses membres ne répondant plus aux ordres affolés de son cerveau, il la regarda se vider de son sang lentement, et exhaler son dernier soupir quelques minutes plus tard._

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ton père est resté planté là à ne rien faire, continua Briella-Rose en fronçant le nez avec dégoût, mais lorsqu'il a repris ses esprit, il m'a envoyé une lettre express. Lorsque je suis arrivée au Manoir, le corps inerte de Georgina était toujours au même endroit, entouré d'une immense marre de sang. Ton père était debout à ses côtés, ne la lâchant pas du regard, sans bouger. Comme s'il pouvait la ramener à la vie en la regardant. Cet incapable n'a rien fait. Absolument rien. Il n'a rien tenté pour stopper l'hémorragie, il n'a rien fait pour sauver le bébé. Il n'a fait que regarder la vie s'échapper d'elle. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Il ne m'a pas entendu. J'ai reposé ma question et il a chancelé. Il avait complètement oublié ton existence. Il m'a regardée, et j'ai compris à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu la raison, qu'il n'était plus apte à s'occuper de ton éducation. Je l'ai laissé ici et je suis allée te chercher. Tu jouais comme un souillon dans le jardin avec ton ami ce Traître-à-son-Sang. Tu riais. Tu ne te doutais de rien. J'ai haï ton père d'avoir à t'annoncer la nouvelle. Il a bien fallu mentir, non ? Tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras de ton ami et je suis retournée voir ton père. Il fallait nettoyer les dégâts pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Ça a été une des pires épreuves de ma vie, Oliveira. Et tu sais, pourtant, que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile. Il a fallu que je nettoie le sang de ma sœur, que je protège son meurtrier pour toi, pour ta santé mentale. Je détestais Georgina. Je la jalousais de toute mon âme. Elle avait tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer avoir : un mari aimant, une beauté sans égale, une renommée exceptionnelle, une richesse sans précédent, des amis fidèles et une merveilleuse petite fille. Moi, j'avais quoi ? Un mari ivrogne qui me battait et me trompait avec des traînées, une maison minable et miteuse. Il ne m'a même pas fait l'honneur de rester ! Non ! Marcus s'est arrangé pour se faire emprisonner à Azkaban ! Le seul être qui m'ait jamais rendue heureuse, c'est mon petit Ethan. Et il a péri à même pas cinq ans. Je veux que tu comprennes ça, Oliveira. Je haïssais ta mère, mais jamais, jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'elle meure. Elle était ma grande sœur. Elle était toujours là pour moi, malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, malgré la haine que je lui vouais. Elle était là à l'enterrement d'Ethan. Elle était là.

Sa voix était éraillée et en la regardant, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle me racontait, malgré sa tristesse apparente, la seule réflexion que je parvins à me faire c'est qu'elle se permettait de pleurer alors qu'elle me l'avait toujours interdit. Et cela m'inspira un profond dégoût, une haine viscérale.

\- Je n'ai pas dénoncé ton père, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à Azkaban. En contrepartie, je lui ai interdit d'interférer d'une quelconque manière dans ton éducation. Je sais que tu me hais, Oliveira. Et tu as de quoi. Je me suis fait la promesse de t'éduquer, pas de t'aimer. Je suis incapable d'aimer. Encore moins un enfant. Mon Ethan est mort cinq ans avant que je ne commence à m'occuper de toi. Mon instinct maternel est mort avec lui. Je voulais faire de toi une femme puissante et respectée. J'ai atteint mon objectif, quelles que soient tes objections sur mes méthodes d'éducation.

Je ne dis rien pendant un long, un très long moment. Je me contentai de la fixer, de la regarder essayer de garder la face, de retenir ses larmes. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Briella-Rose pleurerait devant moi… Puis je réalisai que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me livrer à une quelconque démonstration de tristesse devant elle, que j'attendrais sagement d'être seule, loin d'elle, loin de ce Manoir.

\- Je vais partir, annonçai-je d'une voix atone. Je ne vais pas me marier avec Rosier. Je fais mes valises ce soir et je m'en vais.

\- Pour aller où ? me demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Peu importe, rétorquai-je sèchement. Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu ne seras pas déshéritée, annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune opposition. Nous continuerons de t'écrire tous les vendredis, tu seras toujours l'héritière de la fortune des Drake. En contrepartie, il faudra que tu fasses acte de présence aux soirées mondaines. Nous trouverons bien un motif à la rupture de tes fiançailles avec Evan. Ainsi, tu seras en sécurité dans ta Salle Commune.

Je tournai vers elle un regard ébahi. Pour toute réponse, elle m'adressa une ombre de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que Briella-Rose était entrée dans ma vie, elle avait fait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une preuve d'amour.

 **oOoOoOo**

J'avais longuement tergiversé quant à l'endroit où j'irais trouver refuge. Cependant, la réponse avait fini par s'imposer à moi. J'avais choisi la personne qui habitait le plus près de chez moi car j'avais bien trop de valises pour utiliser la cheminée et qu'il faudrait par conséquent que j'y aille à pieds. Bien évidemment, j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution, mais j'avais envie de marcher, et peu m'importait que la pluie tombât drue. Il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit. Lorsque j'étais arrivée, complètement trempée, devant la porte en question, j'avais hésité un petit moment avant d'oser frapper. J'avais essayé d'arborer le visage le plus serein possible, me refusant à me montrer déplorable. J'étais peut-être trempée de la tête aux pieds mais je me refusais d'avoir l'air d'une pauvre fille éplorée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Potter faillit faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant sur le perron.

\- Drake ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée.

\- Je suis partie de chez moi, expliquai-je très rapidement en butant sur les mots. Je ne savais pas où aller, Erin est partie en vacances et je ne sais pas où habitent les autres, et…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, m'arrêta James d'une voix étonnamment douce. Entre.

Je m'exécutai et, avant que je n'aie pu m'emparer de mes valises que j'avais posées sur le perron pour pouvoir frapper, il les prit pour moi et les emmena à l'intérieur.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas là, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils sont en séminaire à Nairobi, si j'ai bien compris.

Je hochai la tête, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Cornedrue, c'est qui ? hurla une voix depuis la pièce d'à côté.

\- Euh je… hm… Patmol, il vaut mieux que tu viennes par toi-même, expliqua James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sans doute guidé par la curiosité, Sirius fit irruption dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la bouche en grand sous la surprise lorsqu'il me vit.

\- Oli ? Pourquoi es-tu totalement trempée ? me demanda-t-il en se ressaisissant. Et pourquoi es-tu là, d'ailleurs ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ouvris la bouche dans le but évident de répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Chose aussi délicate qu'inespérée, James prit ma défense.

\- Voyons, Sirius, n'agresse pas notre invitée comme ça ! le réprimanda-t-il.

Puis il se retourna vers moi.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici ? Tu peux sans problème, il y a de la place. Oh, et puis je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Il me prit le bras, ordonna à Sirius de porter mes valises et me fit gravir un large escalier en spirale. Il me guida jusqu'à une chambre peu aménagée, aux murs blancs et à la décoration rudimentaire. Je devinai que c'était la chambre d'amis.

\- Voilà voilà, fais comme chez toi ! m'enjoignit James.

Je m'assis sur le lit, face à un miroir mural.

\- Tu peux peut-être nous expliquer, maintenant ? suggéra James d'une voix douce.

Je pris longtemps à répondre puis, à mi-voix, je leur fis un bref résumé de ce que j'avais appris. Ils arborèrent une moue choquée et me posèrent de nombreuses questions auxquelles je ne répondis que brièvement. Ils comprirent que j'avais besoin de solitude et firent mine de vouloir quitter la pièce.

\- James ? le hélai-je cependant.

C'était sans doute la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom.

\- Oui ? me répondit-il avec curiosité.

\- Tu as tes chances avec Lily, lui assurai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Tu… tu es sûre ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs avec Sirius, je l'entendis s'exclamer :

\- Je l'aime bien, finalement, cette fille !

Je me fis la réflexion qu'il lui en fallait peu. Puis je plongeai mon regard dans le miroir.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'est encore ici que je me trouve en ce moment. Dans cette même chambre impersonnelle qui me rappelle tellement la mienne. Dans le Manoir des Potter. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me demande ce que je suis venue faire ici. J'aurais pu aller chez Andromeda, depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vue. J'aurais pu me rendre chez Bellatrix. Quoique j'aurais pu tomber sur son mari, ou sur une réunion secrète de Mangemorts, qu'en sais-je ? J'aurais pu aller à n'importe quel endroit, mais il avait fallu que j'aille chez Potter. Un bruit à l'entrée me fait détourner mon attention du miroir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont partis. Cela pourrait aussi bien être deux minutes que cinq heures. Sirius s'approche de moi et me tend une tasse de thé. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, silencieusement, et me regarde. Pendant un très long moment. Un moment tellement long qu'il me met mal-à-l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en sais rien.

\- Pour ne pas me rendre encore plus pathétique que je ne suis déjà, je réponds en esquissant un mince sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique, me corrige-t-il.

\- Je _suis_ pathétique, j'insiste, presque amusée.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Les larmes sont une réaction biologique normale à une émotion violente, me dit-il d'un air docte.

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis je retourne à la contemplation de mon reflet. Un très long silence s'installe entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je le rompe.

\- J'ai passé huit ans de ma vie à détester un bébé, je commence, la voix rauque. J'ai passé huit ans de ma vie à en vouloir à ma petite sœur parce que je la pensais responsable de la mort de maman. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une victime, elle aussi. Elle n'était même pas née, elle n'a pas même vécu un seul jour. Elle n'avait même pas encore de nom, tu sais ? Ma mère voulait l'appeler Astoria. Mon père n'était pas trop d'accord. Tu connais la tradition des Drake, il faut que les prénoms commencent par un O. Quelle tradition stupide ! C'est joli, Astoria, non ? Elle aurait dû être ma petite sœur. Et moi je l'ai haïe pendant huit ans alors qu'elle était innocente.

Ma voix est atone. On n'y perçoit aucune émotion. Sirius se rapproche de moi et pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Puis il se met à jouer avec mes cheveux, doucement.

\- Oli, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tente-t-il de me rassurer.

\- Je… j'aurais dû… j'essaye de protester.

Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

\- Tu aurais dû quoi ? me coupe-t-il. Deviner que ton père avait tué ta mère ? Comment aurais-tu pu deviner une horreur pareille ?

Mes épaules s'affaissent et une larme roule sur ma joue.

\- Je ne sais pas, je souffle.

Il enroule un bras autour de mon épaule et m'enjoint à appuyer ma tête contre lui.

\- J'aurais dû, c'est tout.

* * *

 **Bon eh bien voilà. Je tiens à préciser que tout ceci est prévu depuis les tous débuts de cette histoire, c'est pour ça que j'ai glissé quelques informations dans les premiers chapitres. Un peu cachées, j'avoue.**

 **Eh bien j'attends vos avis avec un peu d'appréhension, je l'avoue.**

 **Bisous, bonne rentrée (ahah)**


End file.
